


Monsters

by Apples n PB (apples_n_pb)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples_n_pb/pseuds/Apples%20n%20PB
Summary: Edward Cullen is drawn to the blood of Leah Clearwater - a girl who will NOT tolerate a strange man in her bedroom. Learn how two self-confessed monsters come to rely on each other, and accept the beasts within themselves.





	1. Part I: Chapter One

**PART ONE**

**Leah Clearwater (is losing her mind)**

_ **Friday, October 17, 2003** _

Oddly enough, the sun was a discomfort.

Normally the fresh warmth they so rarely enjoyed evoked celebration, even on the plainest of days. But today she woke in a pool of sweat, clutching her pillow, mumbling words she barely understood, the sun casting a red glow behind her closed eyes. Today she choked down the cafeteria's steaming hot beef stew, tasting heat more than flavor. Today she uncrossed and crossed her legs thirty-seven times in her last class until that evil Miss O'Sullivan griped that childish fidgeting would not be tolerated in any capacity during her lesson on Quileute verbs and "don't you want to learn how to speak the language of your ancestors, don't disgrace them with your ignorance," until she retorted that nothing was more distracting than her mispronunciation of every other word and "how come, Miss O'Sullivan, you don't know your father's language, Gaelic, wouldn't it be?" (The young half-Quileute, half-Irish woman aimlessly shuffled papers for the rest of the period and tried not to think of her absent father.)

And so, Becca's invitation to hang out at the cliff was harshly declined and a beautiful afternoon was wasted in the confines of her home because the sun truly was a discomfort.

The rain came as a surprise, accompanying the sunset. She stretched an arm out of her window to confirm it was not a mirage caused by the sweltering heat. She pulled her arm back in and watched the droplets train down to her elbow. Licking her dry lips, a single word slipped out - "Damn."

* * *

The average La Push wind came home and began its nightly music rehearsal. Screen doors squeaked on the hinges and children's toys clattered into the street. The buzz of television and the hum of lazy laughter danced in and out of her ears as she passed different houses. Two or three times someone was in the doorway and invited her in. She had to admit she did look somewhat pathetic with her broken umbrella and too-small raincoat. Each time, she trudged up to them and whispered her questions hurriedly. She never got the answers she needed, not even in a tiny little gossiping town like this. She was almost back home when she heard a low whistle.

"Yoo-hoo! Lookin' foxy in that raincoat!"

"Becca." Her smile was real, for the first time all day. She had forgotten what street she was on. Normally, the bright blue house would draw her gaze, no matter that she'd seen it all her life.

A tall, dark-skinned girl bounded down her steps, her curled hair bouncing with every step. She stopped next to Leah and hooked arms with her.

"Y'know, if you wanted to hang, I would've picked you up."

"This wasn't exactly where I was headed." Leah kicked her dirty sneakers off by the door.

"I almost didn't recognize you with that zombie look on your face," Rebecca continued. She grabbed a paper dinner plate. "Want something?"

"Pizza?" Leah sniffed hopefully.

"Pasta. Pizza's a luxury."

"Says who?" Leah smirked.

"Says Dad. He hasn't been working much."

Leah settled at the kitchen table. "We all need a break here and there."

Becca nodded, taking the seat across from Leah. She is silent for once, and Leah can see her mentally preparing to speak again. She wrung her hands for a few moments before approaching the elephant in the room. "You going to see her again?"

Leah delicately swirled her spaghetti, surprisingly tired of not speaking about it. "I already did. Nobody answered so I used the key in the mailbox. His room was -"

"Ooh, stalker," Becca giggled.

"You mean detective," Leah shrugged since she felt her actions were completely justified. "His room was a mess. It's never a mess, he cleans better than a maid." She smirked at a memory. "It'd be creepy if he weren't so cute," she added offhandedly.

"Well, did you find any leads, Miss Detective?"

"No. Allison came home and well, you know how she is."

Becca studied her for a minute. "Did she say anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. She just started crying," Leah said, irritation creeping into her voice.

"Well, she is his mom…"

"Yeah, I know." She felt a little guilty. "But it's like I care more than she does. She's done nothing to look for Sam. How can she just not care?"

"Maybe...maybe, it's like last time."

"It's not." Leah slammed her glass down. But how could she be so sure? Sam had a complicated history with his father, Joseph Uley, an alcoholic who left Allison while she was pregnant. He would call to "catch up with Sam" (or, sometimes, flat out ask for money or a favor), they would argue, and Sam would leave town for hours, sometimes a day or two. Allison, in her usually flighty manner, would assure concerned neighbors that everything was alright, in her sugary tone. "He tells me when he's leaving and where he's going and why…"

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably. "I know -"

"But now he leaves without telling me, his mother, no one -"

"Did you -"

"What if he's not okay this time? I have this awful, sinking feeling. What if he's hurt?"

"I never…"

"Something terrible has happened. I know it!"

"Leah! How can you say such a thing?"

"Because, Becca! Sam could be dead right now, and everyone who's supposed to care doesn't!" Leah gripped her glass in one hand and dug her nails into her palm with the other. She exhaled sharply and looked up at Becca. The normally carefree girl next to her focused her wide eyes on her clasped hands.

"He's not...he can't be…"

"Bec, I'm sorry."

Becca shook her head quickly. "No, I am. If there's anything I can do…"

"I'll let you know." A silence hung in the air.

"I'm sorry," Becca apologized again, unnecessarily. "I've just been thinking...about my mom."

Leah tried not to wince, wishing she could swallow her words. "When's the service?"

For the past three years since the accident, the Black family and their friends celebrated Mrs. Black. A local child therapist had suggested the idea. Billy loved it. He told sweet or funny stories about Sarah, their marriage, her art. It was hard to tell if people came because they loved Billy, and denying the kind man such a thing would feel heartless, or because they had loved Sarah, a bright, influential figure in their society. Leah didn't think it was so great for the kids. Jacob missed his mom terribly, but his family shielded him from the pain and made his comfort their priority. A happy child, he smiled more than he cried each year. The girls, however, Rachel and Rebecca, always seemed a little distant during the service, but Leah believed she was the only one who noticed it. An unspoken agreement formed three years ago, between herself and her best friends - to never discuss the hollowness each twin felt since the loss.

Rebecca replied, "Three weeks from Sunday. Dad wants me to speak this time."

"That should be your choice, Rebecca," Leah said gently.

"No, no. I want to. He's not forcing me. And he's just trying to help." She tossed her fake curls. "Besides, I've got loads of great stuff to say about Mom."

"Like how you tried to hang up her paintings with scotch tape? And tried gluing her jewelry to a freakin' window?"

Rebecca laughed. "Don't talk shit on my interior design methods."

"Dad said to talk like a lady, Becca." Rebecca's younger brother Jacob sauntered in and went straight for the cookies on the kitchen table. "What's up, Leah?"

"Hi, Jake," smiled Leah.

Rebecca said, "Go ahead and tattle. I'll tell Dad what happened at school."

"You know about the bathroom wall?! They called you?!" Crumbs fell out of the thirteen-year-old's mouth.

Rebecca sent Leah a wink that said Now, I do. "Yep. I'd hate to be you when he finds out. No Christmas presents for you," she bluffed. Jacob froze. Rachel took advantage of his shock, snatching the cookies away.

"Chill!"

"And these are dessert."

"Dessert should be homemade, like brownies or something. Learn to cook!"

"I do cook," Becca snapped.

"Laaazzzyyy," Jacob sang as headed to his room.

"Greedy," Becca rolled her eyes.

Leah smiled. Rebecca and Jacob had the same teasing relationship she shared with her brother, Seth. It was one of the few times, also, that Rebecca seemed to laugh genuinely.

Now she seemed a little less tense, but not by much.

Leah sighed internally. Her worries would have to wait. She pasted on a toothy grin. "Did you hear who came to Maggie's party -"

"Trashed? Yes, yes, yes! So her ex was home for a week, some say he got kicked out of Washington State, but you know how people gossip…" Becca launched into an animated story, and soon both girls forgot each others' troubles and almost their own.

Almost.

_ **Saturday, October 18, 2003** _

Leah woke up the next day with a pounding headache. She flipped open her phone to see several text messages, none of which she felt like answering. After ensuring her ringer was on, she stiffly marched to her closet to get ready for the day.

The door swung open and Mrs. Clearwater entered without so much as a "May I come in?" or "Good morning." Her bob was pulled back and she wore her pale pink scrubs. Sue was always in and out of the house, yet managed to prepare meals and get done most of the chores. No one "did it right" which was fine with Seth and Leah.

"Geez, I thought that smell was coming from Seth's room. You surprise me, Leah." She pushed the two windows all the way open. "I almost thought you were hungover. Thankfully, I scared you enough the first time you pulled that crap."

Leah almost asked what she meant until she glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which read "2:18".

Sue continued, picking up the dirty socks scattered on the floor. "But your father said to let you sleep since you're so busy these days. He's right sometimes. You don't look much better, though…"

There was no escaping the all-seeing eye of Sue Clearwater. "I'm good, Mom, I just went to bed late."

Sue sighed. "He didn't call, dear."

"Damn." Leah sunk back onto her bed.

"I promise, I promise, I promise, if we don't hear from him soon, I'll talk to the council myself."

"You? What does Dad say?"

Sue pinched her nose in a manner that told Leah she didn't want to discuss it. "Despite an opposing view on the matter, your father is giving special consideration to your involvement and your feelings." She kissed the top of Leah's head. "Dinner's in the fridge with instructions on top. Can you heat it up? Your father lost his glasses and I don't want him setting the kitchen on fire." She winced. "Again."

"I have plans."

"Hm. I think I'll have to put our photo album in the car, then, just in case." Sue left the door open, to get some more fresh air in. She was just down the hall when she came jogging back in. She planted another kiss on her daughter's matted hair and hugged her tightly. "Oh. And happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom," Leah mumbled. Her attention had been turned to the unavoidable party they would celebrate as soon as both her parents were free. Celebrating her birthday with her family was a tradition she could look forward to most years, but this year all cheer and excitement were washed away by her worries. And when she wasn't worrying she was sulking, which made her feel guilty, which made her angry because she shouldn't have to be guilty. A shaky sigh escaped her lips. She'd be furious, crazy enough to do something reckless if the person she was upset with wasn't Sam.

Sam.

Sam. A simple name for someone that had her whole heart. He always had, she thought, before they were together, before she even looked his way. The day he walked up to her to ask to walk her home, with the nervousness of an insecure boy but with such genuity, it was impossible to not return his smile, Leah had felt like the ground was shifting under her feet. And when he called the following day, the shift became a full-on earthquake. It would be weeks later, after many walks, many calls, many smiles, until she realized, everything was shifting into place. She hadn't prepared for that security to leave her, without so much as a backward glance.

Leah squeezed the phone in her hands. "One last call," she promised herself. The phone call went to voicemail all too quickly. "Sam," she breathed. "I hope we're still on for tonight. Can't wait to see what you have planned." She laughed dryly. "Just… I miss you. Okay? Come home soon. I love you. And I miss you. And… that's all."

To love was to hope, and Leah Clearwater had both in abundance. One could see it in the way she softly walked over to her mirror and brushed her raven black hair, a slight smile on her face. She was the hopeful sort of girl a boy wished to find and to deserve. The kind that Sam deserved. La Push's golden boy with La Push's sweetheart. A match made in heaven. She'd be perfect for him, her prince when he finally came to rescue her from her tower of doubt.

Pretty, hopeful, and in love. This princess would get her happy ending.

* * *

She had waited. It was childish and embarrassing, but she waited. Dolled up in a chic sweater dress she'd bought a month ago with babysitting money, her thick curtain of black hair all neat and shiny, she waited. What had Sam said on Tuesday? She thought back to the last time she'd seen him, exactly four days ago.

* * *

_Leah hugged her books to her chest as she leaned outside of the Quileute Tribal School entrance. Hordes of students marched past her, either groaning over homework or chattering about weekend plans. She quickly spotted Sam in the crowd, for once alone rather than with his usual group of buddies._

_"Sam!" she called. When he continued to duck his head and scurry past, she caught up to him and grabbed his arm._

_"Uh, hello?" she smiled, already giddy at seeing him, after such a long day apart. She had just finished a practice SAT exam and was ready to drag him to her house for some much-needed movies and cuddling._

_"Oh. Hi." He shook his head, looking confused._

_Leah kissed his cheek. She grabbed his hand, swinging their arms excitedly."How was your terrific Tuesday?"_

_"Hm," came his halfhearted reply._

_" I bet it wasn't half as crappy as mine. Your so lucky you're finished with those stupid PSATs! Not everyone even wants to freakin' college, yuck."_

_"College? Hm, yes, sure."_

_"I didn't even ask you a "yes-or-no" question." She stopped walking. "You okay, babe?" She felt his forehead. "You're burning up! I think you have a fever. You've got to quit stressing about school or you're gonna keep getting sick."_

_"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Leah." He dropped her hand._

_She rolled her eyes, not interested in another argument. They had just made up from a huge one yesterday. "You wanna come over, put on a movie? My mom made cookies last night…"_

_"No. Can't. I gotta work."_

_"I thought you weren't gonna work this week because of studying for midterms?"_

_"Forgot to trade my Tuesday shift with Jeff."_

_"Oh, okay. Just don't forget about our date Saturday."_   
_ "Date?"_

_"Y'know. My birthday...Our anniversary." She sighed dejectedly._

_Sam shook his head again, mussing his already messy shoulder-length hair. "Yeah, no, of course not. I'll see you, Saturday."_

_He gave a little wave, as he turned the corner toward the little convenience store where he worked. Leah glanced at his retreating back, her mind already returning to the chocolate chip cookies waiting at home._

* * *

He didn't come to school the next day, which was unusual, but unsurprising. Leah had smiled ruefully, disappointed she was right but relieved he was resting. When she learned he left again, that afternoon, she had dismissed it. Sam was nearly an adult, wasn't he? But then his disappearance dragged into the second day, and no calls were returned, no messages were left. His mother didn't know where he was. His friends didn't either. By Friday, Leah was as tense as a prisoner waiting for the electric chair.

Yet, Saturday evening, Leah mustered the courage to put her faith in the unlikely event Sam was coming for her. She put her cellphone on her nightstand and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited…

She didn't realize she was crying until her mother walked into her room to see Leah pacing anxiously by the window. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Sue stood next to her daughter and swiped her tears away with her thumb.

Leah nodded.

Sue glanced at the heels, purse, and jean jacket strewn about the floor. "It's half-past nine."

Leah faced the window. Her eyes were trained on some undefinable object in the distance.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Sue asked.

"I'm sure." Leah paused, disappointed by the evident exhaustion in her voice. "He wouldn't do this. He's coming."

Sue swallowed the frustrated retort on the tip of her tongue before shuffling her slippered feet toward her bedroom. A second later, she heard her mother and father talking in hushed, worried tones. They weren't accustomed to seeing their eldest child so pained.

And Leah hated it. She hated feeling that pain, caused by worry and heartache. She hated that another person could make her feel this way as if she was completely consumed and enraptured by him. Love was never supposed to bring such suffocating emotion. It was to be the source of all things light and happy. She was determined not to let such suffering continue for a second longer than necessary.

That was the thought she held on to as she rushed down the stairs and out of her house. Selfish as it was, she had found the most driving reason to find Samuel Uley and bring him home. Herself.

Leah hesitated on the last step of her porch. The full moon's light was captivating, yet intimidating, threatening. In the woods behind her house, the strangled cry of some beast tore through the night's quiet. The sound seemed to speak to a wild side of the girl, deep in her bones, in the surface of her soul. She knew where she'd start looking first.

Leah Clearwater had a lot on her mind as she seemed to float between reality and daydreaming. (Her brain felt distractingly cloudy from her crying.) In her more clear-headed moments, she berated herself for doing something so stupid as walking out into a dark place all alone in the middle of the night. Wasn't this the part of the scary movie right before the dumb girl was killed? But Leah felt too exhausted and too determined all at once to turn back now, so she allowed herself to slip into a state, not unlike intoxication. All in all, she felt quite odd.

The soul is stronger than the mind, she philosophized. After all, aren't you only a gauzy soul after you die? And ghosts aren't lost minds. They're souls. And minds don't drift up to heaven or fall into hell. Souls do. Sometimes they drag you into darkness while your mind, the knowledgeable do-gooder, screams and thrashes, trying to get away. And Leah's soul had led her to follow the howl, to complete her search in darkness.

She seemed to have walked forever in these unknown woods. Like an old classmate or the clerks at the local supermarket, the woods were as much a familiar presence as a stranger. They surrounded the homes of her and her neighbors, encircling nearly the entire reservation. They had provided trees to climb in her backyard for children, a quick way to sneak home from parties for teenagers, and a sense of privacy in an already overcrowded community.

A second howl ripped through the night, soft and pained. Leah paused to listen to it fade, then repeat several more times, with rising urgency. She shook her head, trying to think clearly for once. What was that? Over the years, there'd been hikers' and hunters' deaths, warnings of bears and wolves from the police but those were so far and few between and no Quileute truly believed the woods, their woods could be a source of danger.

Leah hissed a curse when she realized her heels were stuck, slowly sinking into the ground. The rain from earlier in the day had left the ground soft and squishy with moisture. Leaning against a thick tree, she scraped the muddy shoes against the rough bark. Her frustration eased slightly once her nicest shoes were clean but her heart continued to pound painfully and her hands shook with indecision. Nearly a meter of ground was conquered before she froze again. No longer was her soul in the grip of the howl. A powerful gust of wind whipped her waist-length hair around her face, temporarily blinding her. It was like swimming in the ocean, she thought hazily. She was shrouded in even more darkness than before, gaping into a rayless whirlpool. The fallen leaves gently brushed her body as they swirled around the trees. When the freezing wind settled, the anguished howls had disappeared completely. A faint whistle of air hung limply in its place.

Leah glanced over her shoulder, trying to estimate how far she'd come and how long it'd take to get back home. She took a few steps, her vision blurring with tears. "No," she gasped. All she saw was an endless forest, thick and lush for miles. She spun back around and nearly stopped breathing when two eyes stole her gaze.

Those unnatural, sinister eyes held her firmly in her place. Her pointy heels slowly drilled into the mud. She was sinking like a statue that'd been dropped into a volcano. Petrified, she took in the stranger. He seemed perfectly at home here in the dark, not hesitant and scared, like herself. Though he'd probably fare a lot better than she could. Even in the faint moonlight, she could recognize broad shoulders and muscular arms. The crimson eyes contrasted greatly with the glowing, flawless skin and smiling full lips. The eyes were set above a sharp nose only a few inches from her own. When did he get so close? She couldn't look away and she was unsure if she wanted to. Leah couldn't recall ever being struck silent at the beauty of another person. Surely she must have been dreaming. The creator of this creature sought perfection that even God wouldn't aspire to produce. This was the work of evil.

Slowly the stranger's pale hands reached out for her arms as if she were a skittish animal he wanted to befriend. The jolt of energy from his cold fingertips pulled her from her reverie. A strange yelp escaped her lips. She stumbled backward. The wind picked up as she ran in what might be the direction of home. "No, no, no, no, no," she panted. Whatever this is, it cannot happen. Just run, left, right, left, right, left, right. Faster, faster, faster.

Then her entire frame slammed right into what felt like a brick wall. She looked up into the face of the handsome, red-eyed man. How did he do that, get here so fast? Her brain seemed to fail her in both answering questions and in finding escapes. Slowly, the red-eyed man crept closer, cornering her into the nearest tree. Cold, steely hands latched onto her arms decisively. "Easy, dear," the red-eyed man whispered, inching closer, a sadistic smile on his face.

Leah's fear was matched with anger. Who was he to taunt her like this? Her parents did not teach her to cower in the face of danger, but to fight. Clearwaters were strong!

Leah stood to her full (though unimpressive) height and leaned in further. "Let. Me. Go!" she barked. For good measure, she spat right in his face.

The man hissed, an awful, animalistic sound. He turned her around and gripped her throat, much tighter than he had held her arms. His other arm snaked around her waist and lifted her off the ground with ease.

"No!" Her muscles trembled, but he didn't budge. It was as fruitless as pressing a skyscraper. She tried to twist around, digging her heels into his thighs.

The red-eyed man hissed again. His hand squeezed her throat and midsection to the point where she was struggling to breathe. He tilted her head back and pressed his lips to her neck, inhaling deeply. This stranger was much stronger and had her completely alone. No one was looking for her. No one would hear her if she screamed. What would her parents say if they knew she'd been insane enough to walk right into trouble like this? Her heart ached to think of her family's resulting pain, if - no, when - this happened to her.

"Please," she pleaded. "Let me live. Do what you want. Just let me live." The creep chuckled cruelly in response.

Her mouth flooded with saliva, instinctually knowing this was the end.

The lips parted to expose his teeth. He dragged them across her exposed neck, before biting down, ever so gently. Leah stilled.

And she was tossed to the ground. Tree roots and fallen branches scraped the thin skin of her face and arms. The moon glared down on the girl, offering no pity as she gasped for air, blinking away tears. She couldn't decide between laughing at her good fortune that the creep was also a klutz and simply screaming curses at him. She sat up to see the strangest sight of the evening - two shadowy figures fending off her attacker.

A giant, bear-like man ran, pouncing on him. They skidded a good twenty yards across the mud, slamming into a tree. His speed rustled the leaves as much as the wind had. The creep was still faster, though. As the bear delivered thundering punches to his face, he slithered out from under him, flipping him onto his back.

The second shadowy figure was on the creep before she could harm her companion. The moonlight shone on this one. Judging by the petite, elfin figure, it had to be a young girl. Her size didn't do her abilities justice. After a quick, wrestling match, she managed to leap onto the creep's back, twisting his head clean off his shoulders. A crack rang out through the forest - the sound was equally satisfying and unsettling. Like shooting a used napkin into a trashcan, she tossed the head into a small fire, which the bear must have started. The elf continued to tear away at the body and soon the bear joined in.

Leah collapsed against the tree, beyond eager to get away from the horrifying scene. Her once frozen brain began to thaw, firing like a supercomputer. How had she not guessed it? The red eyes, stunning good looks, and freezing skin should have tipped her off, but the enhanced strength and super speed made it impossible to ignore the truth. She was living out the tales of her ancestors. All those "Cold Ones" legends that the elders engraved on the minds of young Quileutes were so detailed and valued because they were so much more than campfire stores. They were warnings.

Carefully, she stood on shaky legs and stumbled to where her rescuers were cleaning up. In the light, their faces revealed exhaustion and relief. No doubt, they were also of the same species, if not a similar type of creature. They were strong enough to kill him, after all. The possibility that the pair may have just been unwilling to share her sent a chill down Leah's spine.

Would they have killed her attacker, though, if they had the same intentions for her? The legends, though, made no mention of heroic Cold Ones - only murderous, bloodthirsty demons. Her mind felt cloudy with all the unknowns and most likely awful possibilities.

The elf was at her side instantly. "Are you alright?" She couldn't have been much older than Leah, yet she acted like an elderly woman who'd seen a child fall down at a playground. She didn't wear the mask of cruel indifference the creep had worn but seemed genuinely concerned. Leah tried not to shrink away from the cold hand on her arm.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to guess how a chick would feel when a vamp almost drained her," the bear chuckled as he moved to put out the fire. His face was just as kind as hers, despite his much more intimidating frame. Glancing between the two, Leah could detect other similarities: jet-black hair, model-like bone structure, and - bizarrely - bright honey-gold eyes. Did not all Cold Ones have red eyes? Could they...have siblings or family? That was oddly human. It was hard to remember all the details.

Leah's mouth was stuffed with cotton. She tried to mumble her thanks, but the rescue team was no longer paying attention.

"It's called compassion, Emmett. I highly recommend you use some." She stamped a tiny foot like a toddler would. Maybe she was younger than Leah had guessed.

"It's called humor, Alice. I highly suggest you use some," he said, trying to make his deep voice squeaky in a poor imitation of the short girl.

Alice glanced at Leah apologetically, in a "sorry-he's-so-embarrassing" sort of way. Their banter reminded her of Seth, a welcome thought among the chaos of the night.

The elf went back to business mode. "We should take her to Carlisle. She still might be injured. Carry Leah. She's in no condition to walk."

Emmett balked. "Are you crazy? Let's get her home and out of these woods. That guy might have had friends."

"You know we can't do that - just drop her off like a package delivery! The treaty forbids it."

"Oh, screw the treaty. They should be thankful we were around to help!" Emmett tensed ever so slightly.

"They'll see it as meddling. And leaving her without explanations, we're just asking for trouble."

"I think the Quileutes know the story as well as we do."

"But how are they going to tell it?" Alice muttered, her expression darkening.

Emmett didn't move a muscle. Running a hand through his dark hair he wondered, "Are you sure you didn't see anything else, anyone else?"

"Nothing. I saw nothing but him, and we took care of it," Alice said softly.

Emmett nodded, seeming to regain some of his upbeat nature. "Milady?" he grinned down at Leah. Before she could reply he had scooped her up, bridal style. Her stomach rolled, not anticipating the swift motion of his walking speed, or being so far from the ground, but she was too exhausted to protest.

Alice sensed her discomfort. "Slow down."

Emmett obeyed her request, smiling an apology at the human girl. Being cradled in his arms was not unlike sitting in the corner of an elevator - an odd, cool, but not unwelcome place to rest. Leah gave up listening to either her brain or her soul that night. She dozed off to the sound of Alice and Emmett's hushed conversation.

Leah's eyes snapped open as quickly as they closed. Either she was trapped in a nightmare (as she originally guessed) or the shouts she was hearing were real.

"What's happening?" she murmured.

Emmett held her closer. "Trouble."

The shouts turned to snarls.

Alice looked just as grim. "Give her to me," she told him.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me on this." She shot him a meaningful look that did not go unnoticed by Leah. Emmett transferred Leah smoothly into Alice's arms as if she were a newborn baby.

A tearing noise rang out.

They began to walk at a much brisker pace than before, ignoring the shouts. Leah gently clung to Alice's small shoulders though the shorter girl didn't seem to struggle at all.

The taller of the pair glared down at his companion. "You saw nothing else."

Alice was silent. She locked her gaze on the ground.

"Right?" Emmett prodded. "Alice?"

"I saw - nothing bad."

Emmett grimaced. "Let's hope you're right."

Alice started to reply but Emmett looked up from Alice's face, into the thicket. Their voices became so low and hurried Leah struggled to keep up with their conversation. The air around them seemed to thicken as both her companions stiffened into statues.

"Uh, guys?" Leah questioned feebly.

Without explanation, both Emmett and Alice charged forward, moving at a supernatural speed.

Leah resisted gasping, in fear of the wind blowing some debris into her mouth. Instead, she dug her nails into Emmett's steely cold shoulder and prayed for this dream to end. The sound of the leaves rushing in the wind was a sharp whistle in her ears. The only accompaniment was the surprisingly soft footfalls of the Cold Ones, a steady thump-thump-thump-thump, grounding her here to this moment, ensuring this was all very real. Emmett's arms remained locked in a cradling position despite how fast he and Alice were running. When she peeked up at his face, his earlier childlike glee was replaced with solemnity.

"Slow down, Emmett!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Emmett obeyed, stopping so sharply Leah's stomach lurched. Alice and Emmett stared straight ahead, muttering.

"What's there up ahead?" wondered Alice.

"What the hell?" Emmett crouched into a ferocious position, ready to attack.

Leah craned her neck around, trying to investigate. "Um, guys?"

"I'm so sorry, Leah," Alice said, surprising the other girl with her earnestness.

"For?..."

"It's alright, Alice." Emmett gave his companion a curt nod. "You can't win 'em all."

The screams began, then. Too animalistic to be men, but too unnatural to be some commonplace beast. Several voices, maybe three. All pained and frenzied.

As if making a unified decision, Emmett and Alice made a sharp turn and sped through the woods. Leah buried her face into Emmett's shoulder to protect herself from the dirt and dust stirred up by the Cold Ones' breakneck speed. She hated the helpless feeling of being the damsel in distress to people (who were hardly people!) she could almost certainly not trust, seeing as they would very likely murder her. Though she supposed she should be grateful her life was extended by several minutes. Maybe some sort of escape plan could be formed…

Leah peeked over the muscled shoulder that had served as her temporary headrest.

At first a blur. No distinct color to it.

Ir was nearing closer.

Leah opened her mouth to scream.

A powerful force slammed into Emmett, causing Leah to tumble onto the ground, flat on her back. Already bruises were likely forming from the hit. For a moment she laid there stunned, gasping for air. Above her, Emmett struggled against another man, keeping him in some sort of chokehold.

Alice leaped towards Leah with such jaguar-like ease, Leah flinched to move away, but the smaller girl simply crouched in front of her, like a mother lion protecting her cub.

Emmett seemed to have the upper hand, though the snarling, frantic man he was wrestling with was a bit quicker. Instantly, Leah knew it was a Cold One, but not ones like Emmett and Alice.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked her without taking her eyes off of Emmett.

"Yes. Should we help?" Leah asked dumbly, knowing full well she was of little use here.

"We need to leave, now."

Leah hopped to her feet in compliance.

The small movement drew Emmett's attention. The other Cold One took advantage of the distraction and kicked him in the jaw. He rolled over and scrambled over to where the girls were, thirty yards away. Emmett was hot on his Alice charged also, ready to attack.

Suddenly, a pale blond man rushed into the clearing and shoved the Cold One to the ground. He pinned him there, ignoring the way his face was clawed at. Emmett joined in, effectively keeping the man down.

The blond man looked up at Alice. "You take her. Please, I can't hold him back any longer!"

In a swift easy motion, Alice picked up Leah and cradled her like a newborn. The pair sped away from the violent scene, and Leah saw nothing but darkness for the rest of the night.

Monday, August 12, 2002

There's a big cliff jutting out over the water at La Push. All grass break up and for many yards, it's mostly grey, bleak rock. The cliff isn't too high, but if you stand on the very edge it feels like you're on top of the world. In control, yet free.

It's more of a guy's place (or "man's place" as Seth was quick to argue). Guys would dare each other to jump, but most of them end up standing there, flirting with the girls that came to watch.

During my summer break before her sophomore year, August got a particularly hot day. In a place as rainy and gray as the reservation, this was something to savor.

Leah, Sam, and a handful of kids from their high school spent the afternoon there, as teenagers were prone to do, laughing and joking and eating. Those days, his smile was unwavering and his happiness couldn't be eclipsed by anything, not even when his mother absentmindedly brought up his father.

It was good for him to be out of the house, Leah thought, as she pressed closer to Sam's side. Allison was nice enough, but not as stable and grounded as Sam would like her to be.

Sam turned to her. "Ready to go soon?"

"Not really. My parents are having some dinner party."

"Mine, then. Mom's at the casino."

Leah tried not to sigh in relief. "Let's go rent a video first."

"Great."

"So, Uley, you going or what?" said a greasy-haired kid, Jack, as he plopped down on Leah's picnic blanket.

"Huh?"

"Cliff diving. Who knows when we'll get another nice day? Me and Matt went last month, Gabe finally went today, even though he swore he'd go the first day of summer, but it's all good, and you went...oh wait, that's right! Never!"

Sam huffed as if offended by the mere suggestion. "I'm not going to risk my life to look cool!"

"Oh, geez! Not like anyone's ever died from cliff diving around here, mumbled a gangly kid, taking a long swig from his soda.

"That you know of," piped up a senior girl Leah didn't know too well. She was sprawled out on a towel, trying to soak up the few rays of the sun bestowed upon them.

"Exactly". Sam wasn't good with sarcasm. "There are better, safer ways to have fun. You guys can go if you want but I'm not jumping off a cliff for any reason." He delivered his little speech casually, trying to sound laid-back and mature at the same time. Leah stifled a giggle at his self-righteous dorkiness.

Some of the guys instantly backed up Sam's wisdom. Cliff diving was condemned an unseemly pastime for suicidal idiots. Some were even wondering if their current hangout spot was unsafe, as they "might topple off the edge" as one girl so passionately put it.

Leah shook her head and smiled wryly. He just had that magnetic effect on people. "C' mon, captain. I don't think you need to supervise these guys any longer," she tugged Sam's hand. "That movie won't watch itself."

The sunbathing girl perked up. "Aw, leaving so soon? But I had a question!"

"Yeah, Amber?" Sam asked.

"I was wondering, would you jump off a cliff to save a damsel in distress?" She gestured to Leah with her long fake nails. A few people chuckled at the implications.

Leah sighed. Too many times people cast her in the role of weak, helpless princess and Sam as her hero. Since they became a couple a year ago, many people saw them not as two people, but one...thing. On one hand, if a girl must be packaged with one person, who better than Sam? A boy who was respectful, kind, and looked up to by everyone. La Push's "golden boy". On the other hand, it was a bit irritating. Others were surprised to see her alone if she attended parties and bonfires without him. A couple of her male friends grew more distant as if spending time alone with her counted as adultery.

I'm not his, she thought. I'm mine.

Sam was all too happy to reply. "Lee-lee's too smart to even think about jumping. But if she did make a bad choice, or fall, she knows I would save her."

Leah felt her face heating up. Was that really how he thought of her? One misstep away from getting into trouble? Or did she really lean on him that much?

"Hey! Like in geometry, when she'd always beg you for help. Or when we saw that snake and she jumped on your back," snorted Matt.

The dude next to Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "Or when she broke her arm and you were stuck carrying all her crap!"

Everyone jumped in with their own story of a time Sam came to her rescue. It was like some kind of warped fairytale. Leah found her voice a little too late. "Do you all think I depend on Sam that much?" She glared at them all, which was, at its best, enough to make a baby...less...happy.

Their friends glanced at each other, then cracked up.

The sunbather, Amber, (who Leah now wanted to kick in the face) sashayed over to her and placed a manicured hand on her shoulder. "Face it, Lee-lee. You'll always be a prissy princess. But at least you're…Cute?" she mockingly questioned.

Shrugging off Amber's hand, she turned to Sam. He raised his eyebrows as if to communicate his loss of words. Still, she knew he was nervous. Sam was the only person who could be intimidated by her glare.

He caved in. "Okay, Lee, you're not always like that, but it's not like we're lying. Girls are just like that, you gotta admit. And I stand by what I said. No matter what, I'll be your protector."

She tilted her chin up, smirking at his annoying yet adorable face. "Don't bother."

Like a queen, she gracefully glided over to the very edge of the cliff. Behind her, no one moved or spoke. For a second, she just paused there, basking their shock and in her boldness. Bare toes dangling over the edge. Sun baking its ray of admiration into her copper skin as if she was something to be admired.

She wasn't sure at what point she jumped, or if it was even a decent dive, but sooner or later, her body was submerged. The water wasn't as clear as she had hoped it would be, but it was just as expansive. How could a whole new world lie so close to her home? She was a queen. She had traveled to an uninhabited kingdom and would claim it. A bolt of fear struck her heart. Her eyes snapped shut. This land, or lack of it, was dangerous. She floated there just a second, too afraid to open her eyes again, though the deed was already done. Was she dead? Undead? She spat out her morbid thoughts like sour milk and began to swim for the shore.

As she wrung out her sopping wet ponytail and slipped out of the water, she tossed a glance at her companions on the cliff. There, they stood, frozen in the heat of the summer day, looking back at her. Even from her spot on the ground, she could sense their growing respect. And Sam was...flailing and floundering in the water, just below the cliff. Sighing, she charged back into the water to rescue her boyfriend like a good girl.

Saturday, October 18, 2003

The last thing she ate was a ham and cheese sandwich. That was around three, maybe. Her mother had insisted on her eating dinner, but Leah was so adamant about Sam whisking her away, the issue was dropped. Then the night grew late and dark and she couldn't eat at all because she knew she'd throw up like she was doing right now.

Slowly, she stepped away from the forest surrounding the Cullen house and met up with Alice. She avoided her eyes, which was easy, considering there was at least a six-inch height difference between them. All Leah had to do was look straight ahead, above Alice's pixie cut.

"Throwing us is only natural. You're human, aren't you? And you're not that much taller than me. Look at me, Leah." She scowled but still managed to look angelic.

Leah gave into her order in exchange for answers. "How do you know my name? Why did you save me? And, what the hell just happened back there?"

Alice relaxed slightly as if her silence was burdening her as well. She shepherded Leah inside. "Come in."

If she wasn't already nauseous, disoriented, and dirty, Leah might have been able to enjoy the cedars in front of the home. It looked like a piece of history, monumental almost, with its three stories hugged by a roomy porch. She heard the Cullens had money, but it was still too spacious for just a few people. They must have more Cold Ones than she guessed. It must be nice, to own such a home. What she would give to move her parents and Seth into a house like this…

Her family. The moon was still out and would be for a while. Day had yet to break. But her mother would come to check on her soon…

Leah wrung her hands together anxiously. "Well?"

Alice was the most charitable, formal hostess she'd ever met. But this was not a situation where she wanted to wait to talk after she'd had a "relaxing, restorative bath and eaten a little something". The Cold One even lent her some of her older sister's clothes, a simple heather grey pajama set made of an unbelievably soft fabric. Leah declined her offer to order takeout and nibbled on some crackers she found in the back of the cabinet. Curled up in a plush white blanket in an armchair, she surveyed the room. The glass wall and varying shades of white were a sharp burst of modern against the aged outward appearance of the home. The high ceilings were cool and she was almost jealous when the soles of her feet touched the velvety carpet, but what stole her attention was the grand piano. Subconsciously, Leah's fingers wiggled, as she remembered the songs from the lessons she used to take, up until high school. Her eyelids slid shut as she hummed classical music pretending it was her fingers tip-toeing across the keys.

A clear high voice walked onto the railroad tracks, right in front of her train of thought. "You know what we are. That's obvious. But me and my brother, Emmett, saving you was a lot more than 'right place, right time.'"

She leaned back in her chair. "I can see the future. It's a talent I received when I became a vampire. Earlier tonight, I knew a girl was going into the woods - you. Never a good idea, dear. Very few of our kind commit to a vegetarian lifestyle."

"Vegetarian?" Leah tried to recall any tribe legends about vampires sucking the juice out of veggies, but all that came to mind was some silly children's book.

"Wonder why I and my brother have gold eyes, while that man had red? Feeding on the blood of solely animals. No humans."

"Oh. I guess that's...better." Leah internally gagged. Is it rude to let a kind, sweet girl that saved your life know that she's disgusting you?

"The bigger problem was that in this vision, a vampire was here around nighttime, the perfect time to hunt, of course. It was decided that me and my two brothers, Emmett and Edward, would head out to catch him before he ran into you. Our father, Carlisle came too, to stop the nomad, or possibly treat you if we got there late and you were hurt. But we knew with four of us, he'd likely back down. My husband stayed home but he's quite the negotiator too, partly because -"

"Wait, you're married?" Leah blurted. Of course, they must not age, but this girl could easily pass for a teenager. Weird.

"You could say I look a bit young for my age," she smiled mysteriously. "But that's beside the point. The four of us were almost there when Edward lost it at the scent of your blood. He's always had so much control, more than most of us. He was like a regular vampire. He fought to turn around to head home, but trust me, it's harder than it sounds. Your blood just seemed to call out to him. We were able to calm him a little, but we knew we were running out of time, so we left Edward with Carlisle. But as you saw..he's still...not calm. It hurt to see him struggle like that," Alice sighed.

Leah felt herself tense in irritation, that Alice seemed to have more sympathy for the wicked Cold One than she, the victim who was nearly attacked, twice! But he was their family. Could he really be related to such peaceable vampires as Emmett and Alice?

"Do you guys always have vampire fits like that?" she wondered.

"You don't understand. All of us go to school every week, pretend to be normal teenagers. We're in close proximity to humans for hours, and we always suppress any urge to hunt them, because it's evil. I've rarely taken a human life, but I never want to again." She shuddered so quickly Leah almost missed it. "For Edward to go off like this, is something unexpected, a unique case."

Alice paused, but the human girl refrained from interjecting. She needed to know what could make a fearsome creature look so fearful.

"Once in a while, a vampire will find a human whose blood practically sings to them. As if the pull wasn't strong enough with every other being, this one single person can ruin a vampire's world if they don't feed on them. Most vampires will kill that human without a second thought. For the rest of us, it's a big decision. You get as far away from that human as possible for as long as you can. If you don't you give in to temptation and live with the guilt."

She abruptly ended her story. The elfin girl gazed out of the glass wall as if she was weighing whether or not to continue. Leah stared at her shaking hands, wondering if the crackers were going to come back up soon.

"I-I...I suppose he's far away from here now, right? That Emmett and Carlisle took him somewhere...I mean, I'm sorry he left because he's your brother but it's for the best, since he won't, well, kill me. Or maybe killing me would be for the best because then he wouldn't have to...um, freak out...not that I want to die because I don't. I guess I should be grateful he left." Then she babbled some more idiotic crap, though a part of her was wondering if her butt and mouth had switched places for the night.

At some point, Alice interrupted her, very gently. "Yes," she said. "He's far away from here. Very far." Her voice was gentle but her face was pained so Leah shut her eyes and focused on that promise of safety.


	2. Part I: Chapter Two

**Edward Cullen (is also losing his mind)**

_ **Sunday, October 19, 2003** _

The sun was rising weakly like an elderly man trudging through his last days. But a relentless, stubborn old man, one that continues to shine on, no matter the circumstances or setting. Even in snowy places like this one.

He hated the sun.

Fully reclining on his left side, a sickly pale light rested on his face. A mirror was hung on the adjacent wall. He made the mistake of allowing his eyes to sweep over it All of his actions, both physical and mental, were quick, quick enough to stop himself, but the masochist in him must have wanted to see it. Sparkling, shimmering skin, deathly black irises. He turned fully onto his back in disgust.

The ceiling was blood red of all colors. The last color he wanted to see. Slowly, he lowered his gaze to the floor. A red and orange patterned rug lay in front of the couch he tried to rest on. But the carpet and sofa were a simple brown, but the ladies had a penchant for throwing color randomly around their giant cabin of a home. Outside, it appeared to be a commonplace dwelling the color of black tea. But this house included displayed foreign books, clothing, and trinkets, indicating the residents traveled everywhere but the moon. It included a collection of worn, beaten dark couches scattered throughout the house, and a hot pink one in the leader's quarters. It included spacious rooms, each a surprising hue that contrasted with the others. It usually included five vampires.

Hours ago, the cabin population stepped up to six. Carlisle and Emmett threw him in the backseat and sped away to Denali. Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme followed in another car, eager to help, though there really wasn't much to do for him. After a few hours, he had calmed down and insisted on getting there on foot. He'd be much faster, and besides, he wanted to be alone.

A tangle of voices, all delicate, except one baritone, floated up through the floor. On the first floor, my cousins spoke in hushed tones, which would always be pointless. From somewhere deep inside his mind, the same voices expressed their "private" notions and opinions. Tanya wanted to comfort him. Irina thought Tanya was taking advantage of Edward's "fragile" state but placidly agreed with her sister and coven leader. Kate muttered that the visiting vampire needed a kick in the pants and a shock to the skin. (Edward managed to chuckle at her daydream of chasing him back to Washington, threatening to user her gift against him.) Carmen and Eleazer tuned in and out of the blondes arguing, and mostly daydreamed about each other, as they had just made up after a recent fight. At the moment, they were the only ones vaguely aware of his telepathy so they thought in Spanish, which slowed his brain down by a fraction of a second to translate it. Still, in the end, it became a raucous composition from a small, unskilled symphony.

Instead of sinking further into the worn leather, Edward strode over to a radio across the room, resting on a tangerine table. Classical music gently played as he sat back down. Already his mind was blanking, wandering away from the careful whispers and careless thoughts. If only he could dream. Then there would be some excuse for his fantasies - of crawling out the window and getting a significant head start before they noticed he left. Of taking in deep gulps of that sweet, merciless scent and embracing his own evil. Of ripping through that tiny town, running the fragrance-lit trail towards his prey. Of inching towards her neck, prepared to end this all…

The door swung open revealing a strawberry blonde with a playful grin. "Edward," she began, walking confidently towards him. Her brain was chattering shamelessly about how good he smelled, how soft his hair would be if she -

Frustrated, he cut her off. They'd been doing this dance for years now. "I don't need any consolation, Tanya. I'll probably be out of here before the day's end."

A blade of guilt slashed through him when he saw her face fall. But one had to be firm with Tanya, or she'd go further and further with her vamping. Unfortunately for both of them, her infatuation with Edward had only strengthened over time.

Tanya was a strong person, though. How could a woman who watched her mother burn at the hands of the Volturi be anything but? She was the leader for a reason. The coy smile returned easily as she plopped down on the couch next to Edward. "Ah, I see. You're going to run around the world in a noble mission to save a human girl from the villain - yourself. What a fairytale. Prince Edward the Horrible." He tried in vain to interrupt her since he knew where this was going. "For a few years, you'll wander around, visiting the other coven, perhaps even joining a few nomads. But then, you'' grow weary, start feeling your age. The world will feel like a windowless little one-room house." Tanya clutched her heart with a fake gasp. She could have gone into acting, with her histrionics.

She continued, "And not everyone out there is pro-human life. How can you smell the human blood on your companions while you make do with a mountain lion? And the Volturi, they'' snatch you up in, I don't know, ten, twenty years?" She cradled his face in her hands. "Oh, yes, a telepath, that'd be a beautiful addition to the royal family. And you'd be so weak, so lonely, that you just might say - Edward!"

Smirking, Edward leaned back into the couch as Tanya cradled her thumb. "I know that didn't hurt. Besides, I told you, I hate people touching my face. Second, I'd never join the Volturi. Third, I did have a reasonable plan."

"And you call yourself a gentleman," she scoffed pretending to still be angry as she looked for a laceration on her fingertip that wasn't there.

"Oh, and mountain lions are the best," he added cheekily.

"Better than...her?" she teased. He could hear the concern in her thoughts, though.

"That is something I would rather not find out."

A beat of silence passed between them.

"You're a good man, Edward. Never met one of our kind who had a heart ten times better than his face. Besides Carlisle, though, but he's practically a saint."

"And a good "man", if that's what you say I am, would not tempt fate. Don't you see? If I kill this girl, I'll erase years of progress. The treaty we set with the Quileute tribe will be broken."

"I forgot about that whole business. Are there even any wolves to challenge you?"

"Wolves or no wolves, we'd have to deal with the tribe elders. Anyway, I can't murder a teenager, a girl, with a family and friends, and a long happy life ahead of her."

Tanya raised an eyebrow at him. "You've got things to live for, too."

"Not the same," he growled, glaring at the ugly brown carpet.

She recoiled slightly. Patting his knee, she stood. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He was too consumed with his own worries to process her thoughts, but he heard the window slide open.

"To hunt, obviously. Why haven't you done that already?" Tanya grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Can't go out of the house and risk catching that scent."

"I forgot how dramatic you can be."

In one swift move, she'd folded his body like a briefcase and shoved him out of a second-story window. If he were still human, this would've been a horrifying moment of betrayal and shock instead of a childish trick. Being a vampire, he could savor the air curling around his limbs and compare snowflakes as they fell in the morning light. After landing on his feet, he turned to the blonde leaning out of the window.

"I trust you, Edward. We all do. It's time you trust yourself. Later, tiger." She winked a reflex after years of shameless flirting.

Edward inhaled the scent of humans down south but turned north to search for a decent-sized bear. Maybe he'd go home tonight, or tomorrow, or in a month. Maybe never. But there was no chance he'd be going back to the same life.


	3. Part I: Chapter Three

**Leah, unraveled**

_ **Sunday, October 19, 2003** _

The morning began with a tragedy. Someone was burning bacon. Leah reminded herself that Alice would be unaccustomed to cooking simple meals for a very good reason - a reason Leah had tried to ignore for the few hours she (sort of) slept in the living room. (The vampire girl had offered up her bed, explaining how vampires never slept. Which made Leah had wondered _what _a vampire would need a bed for, until she remembered Alice was married, which made her gag. Besides, she was _not_ going deeper into Dracula's castle.)

There was a fresh outfit laid out on the chair across from her - a navy blue sweater dress, grey leggings, and brown moccasins. Ignoring whatever mess Alice was making in the kitchen, Leah headed to what she correctly guessed to be a bathroom, since the other door was labelled as an office. In the mirror, she squinted at her unfamiliar appearance. While she wouldn't call herself vain, she'd definitely seen some better days. Her black hair was scraggly and matted from tossing and turning all night. Her grimace felt frozen on her face. Worst, her eyes were those of a rabid animal - hungry, desperate, and dangerous.

Emerging with a tight smile and sweet-selling attire, she decided to explore the house a bit. Most likely, this would be her only encounter with vampires or rich people. Portraits decorated the wall next to the piano. All of them were recent, depicting each Cullen from the shoulders up, cheesing, with a royal blue background. Yeesh, it was like a kindergarten picture day. Or more like model headshots, since each person was very attractive and had all their teeth. At the top were two photos side by side. It took Leah a minute to recognize the blond man from the forest, Dr. Cullen, looking much more tranquil than he had last night. HIs first name was indicated in small cursive at the bottom of the frame: "Carlisle". To his right was a young woman with an odd yet beautiful caramel shade to her hair. Set into round, smiling face were two golden eyes, the same as the doctor's. Her name "Esme", was at the bottom. Odd. Didn't hear names like that too often.

Underneath the man and woman were five more portraits, zoomed into the faces of Alice, Emmett, and their adopted siblings. The two sisters and three brothers each had the same bloodless skin tone and honey-hued eyes, though their features differed slightly. Leah took in the pale blonde's photograph first: "Rosalie". (These names were killing her. How old _were _they?) Abover her square chin was a gleaming, haughty smile. She was the prettiest person on the wall, and considering the competition, that was saying something. It hurt Leah's brain to think such a beautiful person existed so she turned to "Jasper". His honey hair matched his eyes, which were wise and intense, as if he were concentrating. Still, his smile was soft and shy, like that of a child.

They were all Cold Ones, but none of these people deserved to be on the same wall as "Edward", who she saved for last. His angular face filled her with a heap of disgust as soon as she recognized him. The crooked smile was almost cocky, as if he wanted to charm everyone. Ugh! And the hair. What color do you get when you mix clay red and dirt brown? A little voice inside whispered to calm down, that Edward was as pained as she was panicked. But the anger was almost comforting. It made her feel less like a damsel in distress and more like a vengeful warrior.

The burnt bacon smell had only grown stronger. Alice was perched on the piano bench, with a miserable looking breakfast on her lap - black strips that did not resemble any kind of meat, eggs that were so gooey and altered it was difficult to tell if she even cooked them, and...a single slice of bread.

Alice's wide eyes were trained on Edward's. "The photos were my idea. I wanted to hang our family portraits over here, all of them. We take a new one every decade. They're in the office, if you want to go see. But Carlisle pointed out that we do receive the occasional human guest, usually a doctor friend of his. So I put out our family tree. Too bad we can't draw the lines to show me and Jasper's marriage or Emmett and Rose's. Then people would be even more suspicious." She smiled sadly. "And Edward would feel a bit more alone, as much as he pretends he doesn't."

Leah nodded tiredly, staring at the egg goo.

Alice was sheepish. "Let's go get you something to eat."

A few minutes later, Leah was angrily eating breakfast in a Dunkin Donuts parking lot and ignoring her temporary vampire sort-of-friend who was painting her nails in the front seat of her neon yellow Porsche. The whole ride they had screamed at each other. Well, Leah did most of the screaming.

"You're twenty miles over the speed limit!" She'd roared for the hundredth time.

"It's a shortcut! No. One. Is. Here!" Alice had finally snapped, surging down the empty road.

"Who cares? I'm here! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I'm the one who saved you, missy! Now quit yelling. I have advanced hearing." Her high voice was pinched with irritation.

Now Leah was sprawled out in the backseat, chomping on her glazed donut, the dessert to her breakfast sandwich.  
"Hurry up," Alice said. "We have to get to the police station soon."

"Police station? Why?"

"To return you home. Did you really think I was going to just drop you off well-fed in a stranger's clothes? Your parents will be devastated once they find out you're gone. It's almost six! We need a story."

"They're going to think I'm insane. Wait, not think. Know."

"I'll sugarcoat it as much as possible, I promise."

There was no use arguing once Alice had made up her mind. She told the station she'd picked up on something on the security cameras around her house. Apparently, she found Leah in the woods with a twisted ankle. Leah backed up the story, saying she went for a walk to clear her head but tribbed over the debris.

Chief Swan was a friend of her father's, but that didn't stop him from giving her a scolding look and a terse lecture about wise decisions. Just a slap on the wrist. Little did the chief know, what Leah had encountered on her walk was punishment enough.

The girls left the station and walked over to Charlie's cop car when Alice grabbed her wrist.

"My family will be returning shortly. We'll keep the area safe as best we can, but don't do this again," she said.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better."

She caught on. "I had a vision showing Edward heading back in a few days, but that could change. No matter what, we won't let him hurt you, Leah. He won't let himself, either."

"And if he does? Or tries to? Let's not pretend that's not a likely possibility, visions or not."

"Then we'll disappear. We're very good at that."

"Hm. I noticed." Leah hesitated. "Thanks for the clothes. And food. And for killing that…"

"It was no problem. I'd appreciate if you kept last night a secret, though. Things could get complicated if everyone knew about my family."

"Ha, I've had my fill of the supernatural. Of course. Who would believe me, anyway?"

"Just be careful out there, okay?"

Leah agreed and they parted ways.

The chief was a totally different guy after hours. A little timid but very casual. Just a few weeks ago, he'd been at the Clearwater house watching baseball and drinking beer with Leah's father and Billy Black. Charlie Swan spent more time on the rez than any other non-Quileute person. He warmed up a little during the ride to the reservation. Leah answered his polite questions about her family's well-being with ease. When he tried to delve deeper into what exactly happened last night, she mumbled some nonsense about a headache. She assumed he had silently labelled her as "troubled" when he let it go.

When a police officer knocked on the front door of the Clearwater residence, no one was even up yet. Leah groaned. Oh if only Alice had simply dropped her off so she could sneak back into her room! Sue and Harry answered in their pajamas. As Charlie retold Leah's butchered, shoddy story, their expressions shifted from tired, confused, then panicked, and last, furious. On a normal day, she would have laughed at this, but it was not a normal day. So she cowered behind the cop instead.

All technology, allowances, and outings were revoked, except in special situations. ("Like the house being on fire!" her mother yelped.) This was set to last indefinitely and her parents were not gentle with the rules. ("Especially when they result in a police ride home!" her father barked.) They were scared, though, and Leah remembered their concern over her pain last night. Maybe they were right. She was going crazy over Sam. Now all she had to do was pinch herself and she'd snap out of this nightmare. Fail. Fail. Fail, fail, fail. The crook of her left arm was reddening under her brown skin when she finally gave up.

Upstairs, she flopped face-down onto her twin bed. Lovely. She would now have plenty of time to do her homework, contemplate her existence, predict the number of vampires near her home, panic over the awful-haired vampire magically obsessed with her, fret over her MIA boyfriend and try to keep all she learned about the supernatural secret.

Thank God for Nyquil.

_ **Wednesday, October 22, 2003** _

"Leah. Leah. Open this door now before I changed my mind."

Leah leaned over to unlock the door for her mother before flopping back other the bed. "I was sleeping," she mumbled into her pillow.

"At three in the afternoon?" She heard the clang of her pushing aside the curtains and the flutter of her opening the blinds. "Go shower. A friend's waiting for you downstairs."

"Rebecca? Brooke? Maggie?"

"Goodness, no. Those girls are turning out horrible. I do like Rebecca, but she was heading out. I invited over Rachel Black."

"Rachel?" Leah sat up. "Ugh, Mom, you know we don't hang out anymore. Why would you call her over?"

"Because she's a nice girl that was willing to take you to the mall for a little girl's day out," Sue said as she rummaged through Leah's dresser.

"This isn't preschool, Mom. You don't have You don't have pick out my clothes and set up playdates."

Her mother whirled around. "Don't I? You've been wasting away in bed for a week, acting like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. Excuse me for wanting you to act your age instead of wandering in the woods and crying over that boy. It's like you've lost your mind over him."

"He's missing, you know that. For all we know, he's been kidnapped or he's dead. How can you be so harsh, Mom?"

"Trust me, he's fine,"she said with surprising bitterness.

"How would you know?"

Sue leaned against the dresser, rubbing her eyes. "Leah, I spoke with Allsion Uley this morning and she said -"

"What?"

"Hush. She felt rather guilty for their last conversation. They were fighting the night he left, something about his father. Allision said some hurtful words were exchanged and Sam threatened to move out. He left to "get some air", supposedly, but never came back."

That awful, stupid woman! "Doesn't add up. He wouldn't stay mad this long."

"Sweetheart, he's taken off once or twice before. And he's eighteen, with money, a car. Don't play detective. Oh, and Allison noticed something."

Leah chuckled darkly. "That's a first."

"She said he's been very...frustrated, touchy. Would you agree?"

Leah was ready to answer until she glanced at the silver bracelet on her nightstand...

It was days ago.

* * *

"_I never lied! I told you I went with a friend!" she spat._

_But you weren't telling the truth, either, were you?"_

_Sam was sweating now despite the open windows of her living room. Leah backed away until her back hit the wall._

"_One more time, Leah. Why did you lie about going out with another guy?"_

"_It wasn't a date - we carpooled to the concert and the party with Brooke and Mark."_

"_So a double date, then."_

_She was seconds away from decking him. "We've both known Cameron for years. There is absolutely nothing between us."_

"_You never said he was coming, though."_

"_Of course I didn't. You've been so jealous lately. How can you accuse me of sneaking around? Is that how you see me?" Her voice cracked._

_She looked into his cold, dark eyes. There was her answer._

"_Forget it," she said. "Screw you. Screw this. Screw everything." She took off her silver bracelet and pitched it out the open window._

_She looked back to see Sam's face blushing dark red. His fists and eyes were both locked tight. He breathed hard and fast, as if he'd been drowning and just came up for air. And ever so slightly, he was shaking._

_In a flash, she was at his side. She touched his heated cheek. "Sam, are you okay?"_

_Slowly, his dark eyes opened. They were still as cold and black as before. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth._

_And he left._

_The next morning, a Tuesday, Leah opened her door to see him fidgeting with a bouquet of red roses, her bracelet wrapped neatly in a box, and a nervous smile. Sam asked to take her out on a special date that Saturday._

_Of course she accepted._

* * *

"Leah?" Sue repeated.

"Hm." Leah was more focused on the wilting roses on the nightstand.

"You never answered my question."

"No. Sam's been fine. He's fine." The roses seemed to sag further.

It wasn't that she disliked Rachel Black. She had a uniqueness that Leah admired because most rez kids faded into the ordinariness of their home. Rachel was pretty and smart and would have been popular too if she didn't reject and diss her peers at every opportunity. One had to give her some leeway, though. Having your mother die in a car accident could mess up anyone.

But Rebecca seemed to handle it better. She still went to bonfires and parties. She still talked to others when they reached out. She still smiled.

Rachel was sprawled out on the tan leather sofa eating Sour Patch Kids. Well, if the candy fits…

She glanced up from the science documentary.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Rachel gestured to the baggy pale pink T-shirt that read "Princess" in studs and the black sweatpants. This was a compromise. No way was Leah wearing the brown turtleneck and long denim skirt her mother tried to lend her when she realized Leah had no "practical clothing for the harsh cold weather".

"I could say the same to you." And she meant it. Once upon a time, Rachel was the goddess of fashion. Dangly earrings, colorful flats and sneakers, every cut of jeans and style of skirt, all that and more was in her closet. She could even design and sew a little. Over the years, though, she seemed to put less and less effort in. But remembering who she used to be, Leah still found it weird to see her in a barf green long-sleeved shirt, a thick purple sweater vest, shapeless khakis, and clunky brown shoes.

"This is my normal. That isn't your normal." Rachel went outside to the beat-up black car on the curb.

"Well, I've changed. Like you did."

Rachel snorted.

"Whatever. It's practical. Besides, I'm getting new clothes, anyway," Leah said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"You really think we're going clothes shopping?"

Leah gaped at her. "But my mom said -"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Take my depressed daughter out! Be her BFF since everyone else is too self-absorbed to check on her.'" Rachel laughed at her pissed expression.

Leah craned her neck around to watch her house shrink away. Maybe once they hit a stop sign she could roll out the car and run.

"Seriously, though," Rachel said. "I was getting tired of watching you mope down the halls all week."

"Hooray. You do have a heart. Now take me back home."

"Nope. We're going to have fun. Just my way, not with a horde of primordial boys and their wannabe valley girls. That's more your style."

"Awesome. Let's do yours. We'll watch a documentary about diseases, then we'll organize all your old man shoes into the three primary colors: brown, grey, and black."

Rachel glanced at her and broke into snorts. Reluctantly, Leah joined in.

They ended up going to a bustling nearby city. Rachel left her car in a parking garage. Leah struggled to keep pace with her in the busy streets, especially since she would stop to longingly look at the shoe stores. Finally, Rachel stopped in front of an old brick building complete with wooden double doors.

"This is one of my favorite stores. If you say anything stupid in here, I will happily beat you to death." Rachel crossed her arms and tapped her foot, looking a bit cartoonish.

Rolling her eyes, Leah pushed past her into the store but froze after three steps. The high slanted ceilings reminded her of a rustic farmhouse. The wooden tables and bookshelves were charming in a handmade way. The lighting was warm enough to comfort visitors but not so dim as to strain everybody's eyes as they tried to read. Speeding through the aisles, Leah found every classic she ever heard of. The magazine section was a bit sparse, but she could get over it.

A little later, Leah found Rachel by the window in a mustard yellow armchair, sipping what looked like hot cocoa. A dozen books were stacked at her feet. She looked up from her copy of _Frankenstein._

"Whatcha got there?" Rachel asked.

"_Sense and Sensibility_ -"

"Well you certainly are lacking in one of those areas…"

"_Animal Farm _-"

"Better known as 'high school'..."

"Let me talk! And _Wuthering Heights_."

Rachel gave her stupid, classic snort. "That's the last thing you should be reading."

"A famous romance with ghosts and revenge. We read this last year in English. I thought it was cool."

"Um, no, it's a horrific example of two clingy drama queens mistaking insanity for love."

"Sam and I are not Heathcliff and Catherine."

"Maybe not. But you possess the inability to accept his absence."

Instead of slapping the snob out of her, Leah plopped down in the chair across from her. Stupid ex-friend nerd girl. "Thanks for zapping my good mood. I thought you were supposed to make me feel better."

Rachel didn't look up. "No, I am not supposed to make you feel better. It is your choice to feel better."

Leah studied her for a moment. Rachel had the blemish-free skin and high defined cheekbones of a beautiful teenager. Yet she dressed like a dowdy older woman slurped hot chocolate like a little kid.

"How come you don't talk to anyone anymore, Rachel?"

Her face flickered with guilt. "You, Sam, and our classmates are not everyone."

"Rebecca still hangs out with us."

"My sister and I are only physically identical."

"Of course. I guess I mean...life is short."

"I couldn't agree more. That's why I live life to the fullest."

"Huh?" Leah wasn't sure she heard her right. Did Rachel dress conservatively to prevent the discovery of her hard partying on Saturday nights?

"To you, "living" is parties, friends, and dates. Am I right?"

"Sort of," Leah admitted.

"To me, "living" is making something of yourself. A life outside of the rez. My mother dying taught me many things, but here's the most important one. You only get one life. And I'm not looking to waste it on marrying a classmate, working a part-time job, then popping out a few babies."

She was describing nearly everyone's mother. It was difficult not to be made at her. Leah said, "So you think you're too good for us?"

"Not at all. More like I want to put my focus into other things, like science, reading, studying. My mind will be my best chance out of here. So, I don't focus much on my clothes or social circle anymore. I know what I want and need to be happy."

As Rachel went back to reading, Leah continued to stare, except with envy instead of confusion. Rachel knew who she was, what was important. An outsider, but by choice, and a content one. And here Leah was, abandoned and afraid, wearing sweats with a hole in the butt covered up with a baggy T-shirt.

What. A. Loser.

Where was that cafe? Leah got up and stormed to the back of the bookstore. Maybe she wouldn't be as happy as Rachel, but she sure as hell would have a delicious drink like she did! Shamelessly, she cut in front of a mother and her toddler, a senior with a cane, a preteen clutching her little purse, and a college-age couple staring into each other's eyes. The barista, with his lanky build and blond coiffure, was certainly not ready for the furious young woman standing in front of him.

"A smoothie. Now," she demanded.

"Tracy", as his nametag said, frowned slightly. "Sorry, miss. I think we just ran out -"

"Think? Think? Did you even check?"

Tracy smiled weakly then dashed into a back room. The couple behind Leah muttered their annoyance. Leah growled at them and they jumped.

Tracy returned, wringing his hands. "W-we have a bit of orange left, miss."

"Strawberry-banana."

"What?"

"Straw. Berry. Ba. Na. Na. God, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." His beady eyes darted around the room for help.

"Then get me my order!"

"B-but we don't sell strawberry banana."

"Okay, you have orange but you don't sell the most common smoothie flavor ever?"

"I'm sorry!" Tracy shrieked.

"No, you're not!" she yelled.

"Don't kill me!" he cried, backing into a coffee machine.

"Raaaaaaa!" She wasn't sure what exactly she said at that moment, but it felt as though she unleashed the pain of five war-torn countries.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Tracy threw up his skinny arms in surrender. Judging from his tears and crumpling body, he may have even wet his pants. Leah wanted to say more, but the fight in her was quickly fading away.

"Leah," a high voice chirped her name.

Alice was behind her, her arm linked with a tall, handsome man. Leah recognized him from his portrait. Jasper. He regarded her with curiosity and caution.

The petite vampire embraced her gently. "How lovely it is to see you again."

Leah was surprised that she seemed to mean it, especially since she was caught yelling at some poor barista. Maybe Rachel was onto something. She was definitely a Heathcliff. "Uh, ditto," Leah said awkwardly.

Jasper snickered.

Alice said, "Jasper this is my friend, Leah. Leah, this is my husband Jasper.

They shook hands stiffly. Leah tried not to shiver when she touched his cold skin. Alice was so friendly she barely noticed her temperature, but with a stranger it was jarring.

"It's lovely to meet you, Leah. Alice has told me a lot about you."

Nice. Alice was laughing it up with the other Cold Ones about the mental patient she had to rescue. Maybe they'd see Leah's insignificance and unleash Edward on her.

Jasper frowned suddenly. "I'll leave you ladies to catch up."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, gripping his arm.

Her husband nodded then walked briskly out of the cafe.

When Leah returned with Alice to her former seat by the window, Rachel was gone. No worries. They irritated each other, but Rachel wasn't the type to abandon someone in a crowded city. The huge armchair practically swallowed Alice. She looked like a doll in her pink trench coat.

"Are you homeless?" She looked at Leah's clothes as if they were the cause of global warming, world hunger, and every war since the beginning of time.

"Maybe," Leah joked. "You seem to be my fairy godmother. Zap me a ball gown."

That got a laugh from her. "Me, a fairy?"

"I just can't see you drinking blood."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alice pulled a brown paper bag out of her bulky purse and handed it to Leah.

"Lunch? Gee, thanks, Mom." But when she peeked inside she found a coffee cup. Intrigued, she took a tentative sip. "How did you know?" she gasped.

"I have connections," Alice said, tapping her temple.

Leah smiled, gulping down more of the smoothie. "Thanks, Alice. I've been feeling kind of -"

"Crazy?"

"Yes. And no one seems to get why I'm -"  
"Freaking out? Overemotional?"

Leah nodded, sighing. "Alice, my boyfriend, Sam, has been missing for a week. Other people say he just ran away from home, but I know it's not that simple. Something's happened."

"I'm sorry, Leah. You really did not need this right now."

"No. But I believed you when you said your family would protect me and everyone else." Leah paused, not sure how to phrase her next question.

Alice cut in, thankfully. "Edward is back. He's fine. I think he'll get through this. Just like you will."

"He didn't…"

"No, he didn't kill anyone. We're all so relieved. And proud."

That was one weight off her shoulders. She could sleep a little easier now. Alice leaned forward to place her hand on Leah's.

"Leah," she said. "You're not going insane. Trust your intuition. It's a gift. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She stood and took out a business card. "Call me if you want any help with your search. We'll all be on the lookout."

"That'd be great, Alice."

"What are friends for?" The vampire shrugged.

Really, Leah could use a friend, even if she lived off of blood. All she had was a crowd of neighbors who didn't really seem to care, Rebecca who had her own problems, cousin Emily who lived on another reservation, and Rachel a pretentious nerd she currently envied. It was incredible how many people you can know and still feel lonely.

Rachel showed up then, her arms full of another dozen books.

Leah quickly introduced the girls to each other, giving vague details as to how she met Alice.

"Hello," Alice greeted excitedly.

"Hey," Rachel replied. "Nice bag. Is that Dior?"

"Yes! Good eye," said Alice, somewhat surprised, as she seemed to find Rachel's outfit even more repulsive than Leah's. Which it was.

Rachel just plopped down into her former seat and started reading.

"Call me tonight, Leah," Alice said. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel!" She disappeared quickly down an aisle as several men stared after her.

Leah looked at Rachel, amused. "You still care about fashion?"  
"Not enough to put any effort into my own wardrobe. Still, for old times' sake, I do pick up a Vogue now and then."

With a scoff, Leah looked down at the cream-colored card in her hands. It read, "Alice Cullen, Stylist, Designer, Event Planner." Really, if the girl wanted to pose as a high school student, she shouldn't be carrying business cards.

Leah tucked the card into her pocket. She was too tired to read, so she simply relaxed until Rachel was ready to go. Alice and Rachel were alike in that way - at peace with their lives. Leah too would take a step towards that kind of happiness. With or without Sam by her side.


	4. Part I: Chapter Four

**Edward, in difficulties**

_ **Thursday, October 23, 2003** _

He couldn't make sense of it.

He reviewed the beginning, over and over. Not when he was born or when he was reborn. No, he was not crafting a eulogy for the daydreaming youth he once was, strangled by disease. Nor did he wish to contemplate the dreary existence of the lonely creature he now was. The real beginning was when his life happened to get just a bit too complicated. The moment he encountered her.

** _Saturday, October 18, 2003_ **

Most families in Washington had plain evenings that hardly differed throughout the course of their short lives. The father arrived home with kisses for his wife and children, tired from a long day's work. The mother cooked a hearty meal. The children played until night when they were shooed upstairs. Likely, this image changed in some aspects throughout the years, but never would it resemble the nights of the Cullen family. As vampires, they had eternal day, even when it was dark outside. They were free to do as they pleased until the "children" had to go to school and their "father" to work.

That night, Edward had just finished his honors geometry homework in under a minute. To prevent the scrutiny of his crabby teacher, he changed a few answers to incorrect ones. It was frustrating to complete these mind-numbing assignments only to have teachers yell at you for consistently earning perfect scores. The Cullens learned quickly how to play dumb and forget assignments.

Downstairs, the family was enjoying one of their quieter times, since most of them were too full from hunting earlier to engage in buffoonery (namely Emmett). With Edward's ears (and his mind's "ears") he was able to make out each of their activities.

Emmett was taunting Jasper, trying to goad him into a race to Port Angeles and back. Alice was shopping online while Rose red a car magazine. Esme sketched a rough draft of an elementary school, her latest project. Carlisle was in his study. Despite the little talking, voices still rang in Edward's ears:

'Poor guy's so arrogant. Maybe I can double the bet…'

'...slower than Carlisle! Can't wait to win, finally. Ha!'

'This would look perfect on Jazz. I hope he doesn't hate the…'

'Please! Some of the cars they put in here aren't even…'

'...unless the district's budget expands...have to speak with…'

'This is the third patient this week complaining of these symptoms.'

Edward sat on his black leather sofa with headphones over his ears. Progressive metal at top volume was the best for tuning everyone out. The voices began to fade away when he closed the mental door on them. For a while, it was nothing but him and his music. When he closed his eyes, he saw darkness. That is until foreign images began to develop. Normally, he would have pushed Alice's mind away, but there was danger in this vision. Someone needed help.

A girl, striding through the woods as if it were a sidewalk in the daytime. He would have sworn she was a vampire if it weren't for her slight shiver.

A thirsty vampire was in those same woods. He was headed in her direction.

Alice met Edward on the stairs. "Let's find the human girl."

"Shouldn't someone stop the nomad?"

"Carlisle will do it. He's least likely to provoke him."

Some vampires did hate being ordered. Non-vegetarians tend to be defensive and animalistic, especially loners. Carlisle knew how to be authoritative without coming across controlling. Still, Edward felt some responsibility to protect his father. "Let's go with Carlisle. I can track him easier and faster than he can. Why bother with the human at all?"

Sensing my mind was made up, Alice gave in. "Alright! Let's just not waste any time."

He left with her, Emmett, and Carlisle. As they ran through the woods, he kept his mind clear for a male voice. While most vampires depended on their advanced senses to search for people, he had the advantage of telepathy. Often, it was embarrassing to glimpse through everything running through a stranger's mind, but mind-reading was very useful in situations like these.

Though he was usually much faster than Alice and Emmett, he let them get ahead. He slowed down as he sensed thick, raspy unfinished thoughts. The predator had found human blood and it was driving him insane. Yet something else nagged at Edward, distracting him enough to slow him down a little. Concentrating harder, Edward shifted through the nomad's brain, discovering a memory.

A dark-haired vampire had a massive black wolf around the waist. Both were growling, fighting for control. At some point, the wolf slipped from his opponent's grasp and sped away. The vampire started to chase the animal, but decided against it, in favor of hunting.

A wolf that large must be a Quileute shape-shifter, transformed by the vampires' presence. Were there others waiting to attack? No, the tribe elders' wouldn't allow that. They would uphold the treaty, as promised.

Both Alice and Emmett slowed down a bit. Alice asked, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing relevant, but I think we're running out of time."

Edward passed both of his siblings, trying to make up for slowing them down. Now he tracked solely with his nose as telepathy seemed to be working as a hindrance. His muscles tensed, his eyes narrowed, and his mind cleared. He found the girl's scent now. Sweet, strong, clean, warm. Did blood always smell this beautiful? After decades of restraint, this human drew him in as if he were a newborn. Everything about it overtook him. He was now running on instinct like the beast he truly was. His throat ached. When did he last hunt? Maybe if they got rid of the nomad he could have -

Alice grabbed his arm. "What's wrong? Your eyes are black!"

He responded with snarls and hisses that seemed to be out of his control.

"Carlisle!" she called.

The older vampire caught up to the three. Without a word, he pushed Edward to the ground and pulled his arms behind his back. "Go ahead, I've got him!"

Either he was stronger than Edward thought, or maybe he was just that determined because the doctor easily overpowered him. A small part of Edward was very grateful even as he thrashed wildly like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Still gripping his arms, Carlisle spoke again, very calmly. "Edward, I am going to let you stand now We are going to leave this area so you can clear your mind. You will not follow that girl or any other human. That is not who you are."

Carlisle pulled him up but grip tightened. Edward should have stopped breathing. As soon as his face was off the ground, he inhaled that fragrance, only a hundred times stronger. The trees, the round, Carlisle - everything was hazy, tinged with red. His arms flailed against Carlisle's resolve.

They saw her at the same time. She was cradled in Emmett's arms like a child, her face conveying her terror. Alice and Emmett were taking a roundabout way to the house to avoid Carlisle and Emmett. But she was closer now. He could get to her. He wouldn't kill his family, but he would hurt them if it came to it. Gnashing his teeth, Edward tore himself free of Carlisle and charged towards his prey.

_ **Thursday, October 23, 2003** _

He hated that part. When he was dead set on killing her and was seconds from doing so, consequences be damned.

He couldn't go back to who he used to be. Not when he'd come so far.

After school, he had gone to a music shop for new CDs. Everywhere they moved, he liked to explore the local music stores to find some new artists and unusual styles since he always had more free time than your normal seventeen-year-old. Even small towns like Forks would surprise you and have an underappreciated singer or rare album. He drove home humming along to an alternative rock song.

As soon as he turned to music off in the car, Alice's high voice cut in. 'So glad she's not wearing sweats. That was hard to witness.'

He chuckled absentmindedly as he walked up the path. Alice critiqued everyone's clothes subconsciously, never with malice. She was probably watching reality television again.

'I wonder if she'll let me do her makeup.'

Wait. Who was she talking about?

He didn't have to wonder long. He caught her scent, more easily than before. It was stronger now, too, now that they were closer and out of the forest.

A quick search in his mind told him that only she and Alice were home. Alice was not nearly as strong as him. No one could stop him if he ended this then and there.

He could see her in Alice's mind - Skin like copper. Slender. Pin-straight black hair. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of worry, grief, and irritation. She was nodding at whatever Alice was saying. It was harder to want her when he thought of her personhood, her individuality when he learned her name and heard her voice. He listened to the quiet, firm way she spoke of her beloved and of her family. And, deep down, he felt her pain, her confusion, her innocence. He could not take an innocent life.

He should have run. The ugliest, darkest moment in his life was quickly approaching him. If he wanted any chance of escaping Hades, he shouldn't take another life for the rest of his existence.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't do this to the girl. He wouldn't break up Carlisle's family. Not today at least.

The door flung open.

He stopped breathing.

What a fool he was.

"Um, are you gonna let go of that?" said Alice.

He looked to his left and saw he was gripping the siding of the house so hard he had taken a chunk out of it. He quickly shook the smithereens out of his hand.

On the porch stood Leah, looking uncomfortable. Alice was standing in front of her, looking half-cautious, half-amused.

"What are you playing at, Alice?" he muttered.

"Excuse me? Am I not allowed guests? This is my home, too."

"Why here? Why her?" It was of no use to pretend for the human that he was polite. God knows she had already seen the worst of him.

"Alice is helping me," the girl spoke up, to his surprise. "To find a missing friend."

He hated her the second they locked eyes. For coming here. For tempting him. For hurting him.

She took a step back, put off by how threatening he looked in broad daylight. But when he listened to her mind, he was shocked by the venom, the anger that overpowered the fear. 'He's the murderer. The evil one.' Images of that night played on repeat in her head.

He couldn't be like that. He was Carlisle's son. He would be better.

"I think it's only fair to warn you I have telepathy," he said.

"Alice told me," the girl said unapologetically.

For once, he was at a loss for words.

"I'm Edward," he blurted out. Since when did he speak before thinking?

"I know," said the girl. "You wanted to kill me."

More like "want", he thinks. But there is no use saying that.

Alice piped up, "Edward, this is Leah. Leah this is Edward. Edward, I have already given Leah my word that you will not attack her again."

He nodded, solemn and ashamed. He'd apologize, but something tells him she'd only resent him further for it.

"Don't worry about it," Leah said. "It's not like you could help it." She took a deep breath. He heard her trying to find the right phrasing. "But you won't get away with that again. Vampire or not." Her eyes glittered with a fierceness he didn't know she had. Her rapid heartbeat gave away her nerves, easily, though.

He resisted the temptation to laugh at her. But needling her was another thing. "I understand."

"Good."

He smirked. "Resist walking through forests at midnight and I'll be fine."

"Do you have a monopoly over the entire state of Washington?"

"No, but most vampires don't value human life the way we do."

"Glad to hear it. I'll keep that in mind for my next evening stroll," Leah said snidely.

"You seem to attract vampires if today's any indication. Better just stay inside altogether."

"Women kept indoors. Geez, you'd fit right in with the elders," she mumbled.

"Where are you from?" He felt genuine curiosity about her now.

"Quileute rez," she said. "Why?"

And like that, the switch went off. He was both angered that he lost his chance to attack and overjoyed that he officially resolved to preserve her life. For now. He hoped.

A Quileute girl. If he harmed her, he could not hide it from the tribe, especially. If he could not hide it from the tribe, his family would suffer. Even he could not be so selfish.

He could kiss Leah Clearwater, tempting blood and all! Or really, kiss her ancestors, for signing that treaty.

'Why is he grinning like that?!' In Leah's mind, he could see how terrifying he looked, even with his technically perfect smile.

"Edward, are we done playing with our food?" Alice asked. Leah and Edward both stiffened. Not even Alice could pull off that joke.

"Sure thing, Alice," he said.

"Leah, I'll let you know if anything turns up," Alice said, walking Leah to her car.

Leah thanked her and drove off.

Edward sat on the steps. "So? Where are the others?"

Alice sat next to him. "Hiding from the big, scary human, obviously." She let him see her memories of everyone quickly excusing themselves, one after the other. "Don't worry, I gave Jasper a fair warning."

"But not me?" He was a bit hurt. Alice was one of his most trusted allies.

"No, I need -" Alice paused, before carefully shielding her mind. "I simply wanted you to meet properly, to put her mind at ease. And I thought if you were around her scent more often, you could overcome your thirst for her. It would strengthen you."

It made a bit of sense. Even though he still felt drunk on Leah Clearwater's scent and was half-considering chasing her car, he felt a little less weak. "I'd find that easier to believe Alice if you weren't guarding your visions."

She flinched. "Alright. Fair enough. But I only do it to protect you all."

"From?..."

"Getting scared of the future."

"What about that girl could scare me about my future?"

Alice shot him a pointed look.

"What?" he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "She's going to be very special to you."

"Oh. Oh no. That's sick!" Did she really think he would want to turn Leah Clearwater into a monster like him and become her mate? Simply for his own pleasure? "No. We're not soulmates, or something, Alice. I would bet on it."

"First of all, you never want to bet against me, Edward," she teased. "Second of all, don't get your hopes up. I never meant anything like that, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I wouldn't say mind was in the -"

"I'm saying, you may or may not need her, one day. So don't write her off just yet." Alice made her way towards the tree line.

"Wait," he caught up to her. "I don't hurt her. Right?"

Alice smiled softly. "Edward, I thought you decided on that a long time ago. But you can make it up to her for last weekend by helping me with a little assignment."

Edward sighed and followed her into the forest. The scent of Leah's blood was still trapped in the air around them. The bit of hope he felt earlier was being squashed by his frustration. He wanted to release Leah's hold on him so he could ignore the monster within him. And now Alice was saying their attachment would only grow. She had spoken of a mere possibility, he reminded himself. Leah Clearwater was only human, and as they were both aware, there is only so much a human can do.


	5. Part I: Chapter Five

**Leah and the weirdo, redhead vampire/potential-murderer.**

_ **Sunday, October 26, 2003** _

"Want some help with those dishes, Mom?"

"Actually, could you clean - wait a minute, I didn't have to yell at you."

Sue turned to look at her daughter, noting Leah's clean hair, ironed clothes, and unwavering smile.

"Oh, Leah," she breathed, pulling her into a hug.

"Yup, back to normal," Leah mumbled sheepishly.

"Back to yourself." Sue noticed the keys in her hand. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, just getting some air."

"Be home by dinnertime or you're grounded." There wasn't a trace of humor in her voice and Leah felt guilty knowing her own behavior caused this severity.

With a curt nod, Leah skipped into the living room in search of her jacket. Her father munched on potato chips while watching a sitcom. When she came in, he leaned back into his armchair, his arms crossed tightly.

"You're chipper today," he said.

"It's a nice day out." She gestured to the afternoon breeze blowing bright leaves off of trees.

Harry didn't look up from the television screen. "Gonna see your friends?"

"Yup."

"Rachel?"

"No, some girl I met..at a bookstore."

"Your mom might be disappointed. She loves that girl. Poor Rachel will flee the country ten years from now when your mom starts trying to fix her up with Seth," he laughed.

Leah grinned. "For everyone's sake, let's hope not. What's for dinner?"

"Hopefully, your mom's frying that chicken." He poured the chip crumbs into his mouth.

"I saw her cleaning the grill."

"Just can't win today, can I?"

Laughing, she gave her father a quick hug and headed out.

It was tempting to roll down the windows and let in the fresh air. For once the music was off in her father's sedan. It was nice to be alone, the only sound the hum of the car. Of course, with nothing to focus on, it was easy to build negativity.

It frightened her, to fling herself into the mercy of people who were designed to murder and feed on her kind. But what was the other option? If they could help her find Sam, no matter how strange or dangerous, she had to go. He would do the same.

The answers were within her reach and she would unearth them. For everyone's peace. But especially hers and Sam's. It crushed her, to think of the possibility that their relationship might be so damaged he wanted to run away and leave her behind without a word. Whatever was between the may be repaired or shattered, but it would not go unresolved. She would simply steel herself for any truth or possibility yet to come.

She arrived at the Cullen house ten minutes early. Surely that wasn't too much of an imposition?

Knock, knock. Softly, because of their ears.

Knock, knock, knock. No answer.

Knock, knock, knock. Oh come on. She knew she was coming, she invited her!

Knock, knock, knock. Okay, screw manners.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG –

Her red knuckles halted in the air right in front of Edward Cullen's golden gaze.

For a moment neither of them moved nor spoke. Her heart nearly stopped when he cracked a smile.

"You want me to kiss your hand? This area's not very progressive but I had no idea young people practiced such outdated greetings."

He couldn't have been serious, but she was annoyed with his amused expression. Obviously, he heard her at the door. She moved past him, careful to keep her distance. "Ha. I wasn't banging on your door like a police officer because I had nothing better to do. Where's Alice?"

"Relax, she had something to pick up," Edward leaned against the piano, a wide smile revealing his straight white teeth. No fangs. Did the vampire that night have fangs? Either one of them could have killed me that night, yet she now stood within six feet of one of them…

Who looked as nauseous as she felt.

She headed onto the porch. "Alright, maybe I'll come back in the evening."

He grabbed her arm. "She'll be here soon. I insist, make yourself comfortable."

She looked down at his marble hand, seeping cold through her jean jacket. Her face must have been terrifying or terrified because he hesitated then dropped his arm in a somewhat awkward fashion.

"Okay, I'll wait" she agreed, not really processing what she was saying until it was too late.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything. There's food in the refrigerator and the cabinets." He sped up the stairs.

Plopping down onto the piano bench she stared at the spot where Edward had just been. To her side, was his portrait, which did not do him justice. Not in the sense that he was more attractive or impressive in person, but she met an awkward teenager not the confident young man in the photograph. In the few times she interacted with him (in a civil manner), she found him odd, amusing, and a bit irritating. Very regular. Which was very disturbing, considering he had a third side, one that counted more than any personality trait or a character flaw - his true nature, a Cold One. He would take her life if given a chance, yet something in him made her trust him enough to be in a house alone with him.

She knew her fair share of multifaceted men. Who said women were complicated?

As if in a trance, her fingers slid into position for the opening notes of something long forgotten yet stubbornly clung to. Was it in the key of G or D? Did she speed up at this part? Shouldn't there be a crescendo by now? She started again and again. She managed to get halfway through the first movement before the perfect flow became stagnant. Her fist came down on the ivory but the abuse ended when she recalled that this was not her piano nor a cheap one. Stretching her dry bony fingers, she went for it once more. If there was one thing she'd get right lately, it'd be "Moon Dance", my cure-all. This time she stared off into the distance as she pictured the same story she always imagined for the song. The beginning was dark and foreboding, then light snuck in so quietly you didn't realize it until the end. Like a malevolent God, she banged on the keys with fury, caught up in her story.

A little girl was lost in bare open stretches of land under gray sky. Her family had vanished and she was all alone. After walking for days, she reached something but dust – water. The girl, waist-deep in, squinting, peered into the ocean.

Her hands froze. Her mind couldn't hold the next part of the story or the song. She was ready to give up when she felt a shock of cold. Someone's hands underneath hers placed so smoothly as if they had always been there. Larger, colder, and paler than her own.

"This part used to trip me up, too," he said, almost shyly. His voice came from her right, his breath tickling her neck. She flinched but didn't withdraw her hands.

He played with admirable confidence, catching each note and coaxing it into its most melodic form. He added embellishments here and there, which only further helped paint her story.

The girl leaned into the ocean, and a slimy hand pulled her in. It was that of a mysterious, cloaked figure that pulled her silently through the dark, dangerous sea. The girl gasped when they landed on the ocean floor and the figure removed his hood. To her surprise, it was a friendly young boy. He grabbed her hand and they continued to walk on the ocean floor. Soon they had reached the underwater kingdom, the only place in the dark sea where the moon shined its light. Joyous villagers danced and sang as the children entered. The girl looked up and locked eyes with her mother and father then ran to hug them.

His fingers paused before drawing out the last few lazy notes. She stared at the glossy black piano lid, buzzed after finding the rest of the tale. Her hands remained on his, which remained on the keys.

"Where did you hear that story?" he asked.

"Sort of just unfolded in my brain. Don't you do that? Think about how it feels, not sounds?"

"Yes, but it's only emotions. Never has a complete fairy tale written itself in my imagination."

"Hm. When you grow up hearing legends some are bound to get stuck and swirl together."

"It certainly seemed to help you. How long have you been studying piano?" Almost unconsciously, he began to move their fingers into a child's song.

She snickered softly. "Studying? Okay, I haven't played in years. Can't believe I cranked this one out. Guess you've been studying for centuries, Dracula?"

Edward hit a wrong note, crumbling the harmony. He turned fully to look at her, his face unreadable. She hadn't been sure of the joke when she said it, but she decided to establish some air of friendliness between them.

"Or not," she smirked.

He refocused on the keyboard while she continued to watch him. His hair was pretty messy for a rich kid. Didn't they all keep it neat? His shirt was probably expensive, though you could find a plain blue Henley at Old Navy.

"Decades," he said.

"Hm?"

"Decades, not centuries. I think I'd grow bored of the craft before playing that long."

"So you've been alive…"

"I've been dead for about a century, yes."

What it must be like to bottle up that much age…

"And that's how you can stand to be next to me," Leah murmured. "You're used to it."

"With most people, yes. But with you, in my home, I've taken an extra precaution."

"Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I don't breathe through my nose."

Ew, mouthbreather.

She wouldn't have been able to perceive his laughter if it weren't for his shaking shoulders. This mind-reading was going to take some getting used to.

Their hands stilled. "So you plan on getting used to this?"

And it was such a simple question. But she recognized that trace of worry, of bracing oneself for a crash. It was awful that he could hear the whirlpool in her brain, her own repressed fear, how much it was taking her to sit here with him, and her own question of why she didn't just leave.

"Yes, I am," she said, trying to sort her thoughts.

"That's silly. You should be afraid of all of us." He was getting frustrated.

"You want me to fear you?" For some reason, the idea made her want to laugh.

"Yes, Leah, I really do." His voice was harsh.

She sent him a single intentional thought: "You don't make it easy."

She resisted the urge to look at him, afraid of what'd she see. She thought she did fear him, but it was hard to tell if she was just being brave or subconsciously had a death wish.

Finally, she found her voice."We're going to have to see each other anyway as long as Alice is helping me," she said evenly.

Edward sat next to her on the small bench. Her hands were still cool. "Right. To find your friend."

"Right," She nodded. "My friend."

"I'm helping, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, then you never have to return to Dracula's castle again."

"And you'll have me out of your hair forever."

"And what awful hair to be in," he smirked.

"Hey, I…I didn't say that!" she protested weakly.

"No, you thought it. A lot."

She growled at him the same way he growled at her the night they met. Edward blinked in surprise at her audacity.

"Wow, you're scared of me?" she laughed.

"I admit that you can be quite fierce, but I wasn't scared."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Then why'd you flinch?"

"I thought you had lost your mind. I'm still not fully convinced, you haven't."

"Ugh!"

He smiled triumphantly as he began to play again.

It hadn't been a sunny day to begin with, but the room had grown dim quickly. Edward didn't seem to notice. She watched him play like a concert pianist. He was so talented it was inspiring yet obnoxious.

Another laugh.

He had a nice laugh. Deep and unusually pretty. Most people snickered or cackled, but he sounded like he was singing. His hair looked better in the dark, too. Not so odd, just auburn. Was that it?

No, "auburn", didn't do him justice. Not in the sense that his hair was better than "auburn". The word just didn't capture him.

Much later, she left the house with the sense that someone crossed the line at some point of the visit.

Later, she would feel glad someone did.


	6. Part I: Chapter Six

_ **Edward and that nutcase human girl.** _

_ **Tuesday, October 28, 2003** _

When one remains young for decades, life feels endless. Time speeds down a highway, never slowing down in a small town, save for a few select moments.

For Edward, those select moments included high school. On Tuesday, each minute seemed like an hour. Alice evaded him all day, choosing to read a book during lunch and the ride home. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was upset with her. When the Cullens got home, he tried to give her some space but ended up following her upstairs a minute later.

Without invitation, he flung open the door. "Can we talk about it?"

Alice didn't even look up from her sewing machine. 'Get out', she thought.

He sat down next to her. "I don't think we should keep stringing her along Edward."

"I'm not stringing her along, Edward. I just don't know how to tell her…"

"What we found."

He watched the moment play out in her mind.

* * *

_They had been hunting, but not for prey._

_Alice scaled the wall of a mountain, careful not to snag her dress. "I've got nothing."_

_Edward was on the ground below, still listening. "You need to try a little harder. It's harder for me to listen to someone's mind if I never met them. It makes sense that it'd be harder for you to see someone's future if you've never met them."_

_Alice dropped down beside him and looked at the tiny school portrait Leah had given her. "Drat. I should've asked to smell his clothes."_

_Edward chuckled. "Knowing her, I can imagine how well that would've gone over."_

_Alice smiled at him, happy to see how well he had gotten used to her._

_Edward scowled as if telling her not to get any ideas._

_"Alright, we've visited every hotel and motel in Forks. We've covered the surrounding woods, or really, the parts we're allowed to be in…"_

_Edward suggested, "Maybe we should hunt."_

_Alice nodded. "Then we should head over to Port Angeles."_

_Edward grumbled a bit, but Alice suspected that this activity was good for him. It distracted him from his feelings for Leah._

_"I do not have feelings for her!" Edward looked offended._

_Alice laughed, "I meant how you feel about her - you trying not to hurt her."_

_"Still, watch your phrasing."_

_The two jogged off in opposite directions. Edward was scaling a mountain, and Alice was high up in a tree. In the distance, she could see a large deer, galloping away from her. Two more followed. In just a few seconds, she was out of the tree and racing towards them._

_"Alice, stop!" Edward called._

_Caught up in the hunt, Alice did not respond. She seized the biggest deer, drinking greedily from it. She was not quite finished when she saw it._

_A huge black wolf, slowly stalking towards her. It growled aggressively._

_Alice was shocked. She had never seen a creature like this. She recalled descriptions of them from Edward and the others, but she did not expect to see one this large and intimidating._

_Edward appeared. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Come on!"_

_They each scaled a tree and made it back home by hopping from one tree to the next._

_When they finally reached the house, they each jumped onto the roof._

_"They're back, Edward. The Quileute shapeshifters," Alice marveled._

_"Just one. And judging from his thoughts, he doesn't even fully understand what's happening."_

_"You can hear him? Why can't I see him?"_

_"I don't know, but we better stay away from that area. He's a little shaken up." He filled her in on the night he first saw him._

_"Even if he knows what we are, he must be too frightened to go looking for us," Alice said._

_"Frightened or not, I'd like to be sure… I'm going to listen out for him, see where he's headed."_

_Alice agreed. "I'll go with you. I don't like not knowing what will happen. This Sam thing can wait."_

* * *

But the "Sam thing" did not wait. It marched right up to them and slapped them in the face...

"How foolish we were," Edward said ruefully.

"We're not in control, of everything, Edward." She meant it to be comforting, he knew that much, but it only frustrated him more.

"No, but the things we have control over must be handled with care. Let's tell Leah he's not in the area."

"I don't want to lie. It's not our secret to tell, but we shouldn't just lie."

"What would you propose?"

She weighed her options in silence. They could cut her off, ignore her, but Alice didn't have the heart to do that. They had to take action now. On one hand, if they told Leah about Sam's transformation, they would break the treaty and anger the tribe. If they lied, saying he wasn't there, Leah would be crushed. And what if something happened to Sam they could have prevented? "I wish I could see the wolf's future," Alice dropped her head into her hands.

Edward patted her shoulder.

"I wish you both would wash your hands of it," said Rosalie. Her voice was calm enough, but her folded arms and cold glare belied her fury.

Alice held up a hand. "Rosalie, you know it is not that simple."

"Alice, it is simple. We need to stay away from that girl if we don't want Edward to kill her," Rosalie said.

"I'm telling you, I don't see that happening."

"Until he changes his mind of course." Most of Rosalie's anger was directed towards Edward, seeing as she already disliked him. "Why are you tempting fate?"

"Why are you sticking your nose where you're not wanted?" Edward asked.

"I could say the same for you."

Edward rolled his eyes, refusing to be bullied. " And here comes the tantrum in three...two…"

"Nevermind that. What I want to know is, why a human is being brought into my house?" she hissed.

"Dearest Rosalie, I apologize for disturbing the tranquility of our home by letting a harmless girl -"

"Why do you have to be a smartass about it? It's bad enough we had to stop you from killing her. Now you and Alice think the three of you will be best friends."

"Trust me, that's not what's happening," he said.

"What is she gets freaked out and tells the whole town about us?"

"Listen, she won't talk," Alice interjected. "She's dating a Quileute shapeshifter. If she learns his secret, she'll stay quiet about the supernatural world."

"A shapeshifter? Oh boy, you guys are in deep. He'll kill us if Edward doesn't kill the girl first."

Just then, Emmett strolled in. He flopped onto Alice's bed. "What's going on here?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Of course, he knew, the whole house knew.

Rosalie glared down at him. "Edward's going to get us all killed by a Quileute wolf."

Emmett gasped. "A wolf? I've missed those guys, I've been wondering where they've been."

CRACK! The slap Rose gave Emmett would've landed most men in a hospital. Instead, he just grinned at his wife. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "I need to hunt. You guys are going to give me a stroke."

Emmett called after her, "That's impossible!"

"You'd all find a way!" she called before disappearing. Edward was relieved. If Rose was still responding to Emmett's antics, that meant she wasn't too mad.

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward said.

"I got your back, Jack. But I better check on her." Emmett paused in the doorway. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I suppose it's no use asking you not to worry," said Edward.

"Nope." He thought the last part, directed towards Edward. 'But I'm hoping you'll be luckier than I was.'

Edward didn't have to ask. Emmett was thinking of the time he slipped up when he met a woman whose blood appealed to him like no other. It was one of Emmett's few regrets. As far as Edward knew, he didn't think of it too often, but when he did, it was a painful memory for him.

"Carlisle's coming to talk to you, Edward," Alice said suddenly.

Edward sighed heavily. "What's he going to say?"

"Hmmm. He doesn't know yet. But he's a bit upset."

"God help me."

"Don't worry, Eddie, an angry Carlisle's nowhere near as scary as an angry Rose." He winked and left in search of Rose.

Edward waited by the river behind the house. He didn't want to talk at the house, lest more of his family came to lecture him.

To his surprise, Carlisle was in high spirits when he approached him. "Why, I don't think I've seen you for days, Edward." He didn't sound accusatory, just slightly amused.

"That was by my orchestration. But I'm ready now." Edward stood and faced him. Hopefully, whatever Carlisle had to say was brief.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard me by now. Either my mind has strengthened enough to build a wall or you're wearing earplugs," he joked.

Edward didn't return his smile. "I did not want to know what you thought of my actions or situation, but I now accept any consequences."

Carlisle switched to nonverbal conversation, simply out of habit. 'Consequences?'

"If you want me to leave to prevent me from hurting the human girl, Leah."

"Edward, Alice tells me you've interacted with her, up close. The other day, were you not home alone with her? You ignored an opportunity to hurt her. I've never known a vampire that repeatedly spared his or her singer."

Edward was so accustomed to others' silent, unnecessary interruptions that his own came as a surprise. Something escaped, not from Carlisle's brain, but his. The sweet-smelling girl downstairs, cautious, but defenseless...My pained throat would be soothed…

He sighed. "But...yesterday.."

"Yes?"

"At first, I wanted to...When she arrived, I was already working out strategies, plotting. I was very close to killing her right in our living room."

The pity emanating from Carlisle only deepened his shame. "But instead, you let her live."

"For now."

"No. For good."

Edward made a face. "How are you such an optimist all the time?"

"Because good always wins. Even when bad things happen, it works out for something good."

Edward took a minute to mull over Carlisle's words. "I can do this," he began.

"Yes, you can, son."

"But as far as she goes, I don't know if we can control her."

"There is nothing humane we can do to prevent Leah from telling our secrets. However, I dare say we deserve her trust, as we saved her life and confided in her. She must know that. But I've never met her. What do you think?"

Edward hesitated. What did he think of her? At a glance, a slightly insane young woman. Nearly erratic. Mind-reading gave him somewhat of an advantage at figuring her out, but not much. To his surprise, he didn't loathe reading her mind, mostly because everything she thought was so vibrant. Yesterday, he just wanted to see if he could handle being in the same building alone with her. He'd never planned to sit by her, or touch her; she'd unknowingly roped him in.

"She seems very intelligent and perceptive," was his robotic answer. "That's one problem out of the way, at least."

"That helps, but Samuel Uley could propose a complication. Are you sure he has shifted?"

Edward told Carlisle the story of his and Alice's run-in with the Quileute wolf. "And when I listened to his mind," he finished, "we found out who he was, just a scared teenage boy, the same one we were looking for."

"I'm glad you didn't confront him. He might have attacked you on instinct."

"We figured that. As soon as we learned what had happened, we went home."

For a while they simply watched the river, each vampire evaluating the situation.

"How will he return to human form?" asked Edward.

"I don't know as much about the Quileute wolves as I'd like. I'm fairly certain, though, that the wolf form takes practice to control. It could be weeks until Samuel Uley trains himself to shift back."

"Perfect. Now Leah's going to be stressed out for weeks and Alice refuses to say anything."

Carlisle gave him an odd look. "You could tell her."

"I doubt she wants to hear it from me. Besides, it's a bad idea. We'll break the treaty."

"What would you propose?"

Edward didn't want to tell Carlisle he planned to outright lie. He decided to sidestep the conversation. "It'd be best if she let him go and forget this useless search. She shouldn't be around someone so dangerous and unpredictable."

Carlisle simply nodded slowly.

Edward didn't like the way he was looking at him. "So, what complication did you speak of?"

"I've been thinking, that when Sam returns to the reservation and sees Leah, he may gather our connection to her…"

"Which will upset him, I assume."

Carlisle chuckled darkly. "To say the least. But the Quileutes know we mean no harm. They won't start a war without cause.

His watch beeped twice. "Going in now. Don't stay out here too long or Esme will worry." He ran back towards the house to change for his shift at the hospital.

* * *

The Cullen family had only moved back to Forks in August, so they were met with a few sunny days. They didn't go out much until October, trying to keep as low a profile as possible. Now that most people had grown used to them and the days were much cloudier, it was safe to leave the house more often. It was a tiresome pattern with every town.

Edward visited the oldest and largest bookstore in Washington. It had been old when he frequented in back in the thirties, so it was relatively ancient. Sitting in the aged house of literature made him feel young and new to the word. It was also refreshing after exploring Fork's tiny clusters of stores. This would be his third visit since their return, and his most anticipated one. The chaos of life called for something comforting like this.

Before entering, he pulled on the hood of his black sweatshirt. The place had would close in a few hours. He regretted not going in the morning when the place was at its emptiest, but it was not nearly as crowded as it was on weekends. Most of the people around appeared to be employees. He made his way down an aisle, headed for a corner of the room. Ahead of him, a stout, curly-haired woman stood on a ladder stocking a shelf. She held a large box under her right arm while her left stretched to place another book. As he passed her, the book slipped from her hand. Without thinking, he leaned over and snagged it out of the air.

Edward cursed himself, realizing that she must have seen the entire action, supernatural speed and all. (He really needed to get out more and become better acclimated with the human world again.) However, when he looked up at the lady she was grinning as if she saw things like that all the time… Upon inspection of her features, he realized she had a prosthetic right eye.

Her wrinkled, wide face broke into a smile, "Thank you, dearie!"

He hesitated for a fraction of a second, just staring at the old woman. He had been expecting her to mumble a thank you, then cringe away from him as if he were holding a machete. That was normal. Instead, she looked at him as if he were her grandson, or any nice, normal young man.

This time, Edward was the one to mumble an answer and hurry away. Her thoughts didn't follow him very far. Images were blurry, ideas were irrelevant. Perhaps she was much older than he had guessed.

Despite knowing what he wanted and locating his selections easily, he decided to stay and read. The atmosphere was cozier than ever, with the only sounds the routine movement and thoughts of the clerks and stockers. He carried a few novels to a dark corner of the building and settled into a pea-green armchair. Once he plunged into the lives of fictional characters everyone disappeared, including himself. More and more customers trickled out. The ones that passed him gave him curious looks. He must have looked very strange to them. He looked strange everywhere.

The heroine of his first book was about to enter battle though she was still healing from her firstborn's death. As he flicked the page to the next chapter, something tickled, or maybe, taunted his nose. He tried to continue reading but the smell was more intense, cruel even, as it danced closer than farther from him, setting fire to his throat. In a moment of bravery, he inhaled deeply. Yes, he knew exactly who that was. In a trance, he moved carefully to the middle of the closest aisle and waited.

She walked too fast, almost frantic like she was searching for a lost child. He braced himself. He had passed the first test: not killing her when they were alone. Now he would try the second: breathing normally. He felt confident her magnetism would not be the net to enmesh him, not today.

Two steps. A pause. Four now. Turning the corner, headed this way.

"Oh! Hey," she said. He was happy to hear the caution in her thoughts. He would've preferred fear, but it gave him hope she would be more careful in the future.

"Leah. It's nice to see you again." He was still perfecting a smile that didn't disturb most humans, so he never gave one intentionally. Instead, he nodded stiffly, trying to look peaceable. It probably worked, because she shortened some of the distance between them until they were only a few feet apart.

"And it's nice to see you, looking so well." She was shocked at the calm, level way he carried himself.

"That's kind of you."

"How's Alice?" She smiled tightly, not willing to give away too much.

"She is well." He wished he could say the same about the others. "I must warn you, though. She plans to take you shopping next time you visit. That's practically a weekend-long activity for Alice."

"Actually, that sounds awesome. It's a girl thing, Edward. We all love fashion." She paused, gesturing at her grey sweatshirt and black leggings. "Just...not every single day."

They both laughed softly as if they were two normal friends running into each other. How he could laugh with a burning throat, he did not know. Her blood smelled stronger when she moved, but he found it all tolerable the more he focused on their conversation.

"So what brings you to Furati Fortitudo?" Edward asked.

Leah lifted an eyebrow, though an unsure smile played on her lips. 'Uh, what?'

"It's the name of this place. I know, no sign out front, right? It's Latin for 'stolen treasure'."

"Ah, it fits, doesn't it? Someone must have stolen all these books. Nobody around here could be rich enough to buy all this...except for you, maybe."

"Except for me," He echoed, matching her smirk.

"If you own this place, can I get a seventy-five percent discount?" She batted her eyelashes at him in mock flirtation. The word "yes" almost slipped from his mouth. Idiot, he thought.

"That's a pretty big discount."

"Come one, what about the friends and family discount? I'd say you owe me for making an attempt on my life."

"Hmmm…" he pretended to consider it.

Their interaction, less than a couple hours total, must have established more trust than he originally assumed. Not only had his self-doubt diminished, but somehow, his hostility towards her was fading. As usual, her mind was inviting and interesting. But he found himself confused that she wasn't either infatuated with him or recoiling away. Being treated like he was human unnerved him, to say the least.

He needed to distract himself. "I tried to buy this establishment some years ago," he started once she had curled up on the couch next to his armchair.

'When?' In her head, she saw him in Medieval English raiment. She must have been either terrible with history, math, or both. Perhaps she had not purposely asked, but reflexively he responded to her unvoiced question.

"Decades back. But the owner was very...elusive."

"Meaning?"

"Every time I got hold of a number, it was the wrong one. The workers acted shifty, but they truly knew almost nothing about their employer, either."

"That could've been cool, but it would've looked weird. A teen trying to buy a store? It's like you want to be caught," Leah chided.

"No, I didn't go to school here yet. If I bought it, I would have adopted the guise of Carlisle's younger brother."

She held back a laugh. "You can't be more than what, eighteen, nineteen?"

"Seventeen. I was changed at seventeen. But I'm in my freshman year now so we can stay in Washington longer," he explained.

'Funny. He probably looks like some dummy that got left back a couple of times.'

Leah's hands flew to her mouth. "Wait," she said. She put two hands on either side of her head.

"Don't worry. It was rather amusing," he smiled in spite of himself.

"Seriously, can you ever turn it off?"

"No, I can hear everyone that's close. Keep in mind my definition of 'close' is very different than yours."

"That must suck."

"I don't know, it does help some...okay, you're right. More often than not it sucks. Especially at school."

"Ugh, yeah, I'd hate to hear my classmates' thoughts all day!" She rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, it's worse when they're thinking of you."

Leah caught on quick. "Yeah, some people are so desperate they'll lust after every cute guy they see."

She froze, as still as a vampire. 'Did I really just say that?'

Immediately, her wild eyes flew to him, as if there was any possibility he hadn't heard her. His face was an icy mask of indifference but that didn't fool Leah.

"Shut up," she rasped.

She shouldn't have done that. It wasn't in his nature to follow directions. When he finally stopped laughing, he looked up to meet her glare. "Thank you, I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"I would fight you if I were strong enough," she spat.

"It's not my fault I'm so attractive." It was the truth, actually, and often, an unpleasant one.

"I wasn't saying you were cute, I was saying some girls might think so!"

"Then what do you think?" He gazed into her eyes intensely, anticipating a snappy response. Instead, her eyes stared blankly back into his. Humans moved slowly, but after a few seconds, he began to worry. Her cheekbones and smooth skin were starting to remind him of a sculpture. Had he killed her? No, her mind buzzed like a machine. As usual, her heart hammered in her chest and her scent was still heavy in the air and his throat was still burning.

He called her name and she jumped to life. She groaned, rubbing her temples. "Ugh, I didn't sleep well last night. Need some coffee."

"You shouldn't be driving, then."

"Neither should you, freshman."

"This town is so small no one cares what I do." Oh, how he wished that were true.

'I doubt that,' she thought.

He was about to reply when he noticed an unwavering presence. He turned to see the old, curly-haired woman from earlier. She didn't look threatening, with her short stature and stooped posture, but he sensed at once she was not at all ordinary. Her thoughts were guarded, for when he inspected her mind, he only saw himself from her view. He stood up ready to approach her, but Leah gasped.

"Is this what I think it is?" She held the book he'd been reading earlier.

"Leah!" He made no motion to snatch it away, not wanting to accidentally harm her, not when he was just beginning to win her over.

"Rebel in Blue: A Warriors Novel by Jordan Guy." She inspected the sword-wielding redheaded woman on the cover. "Wow." She wiggled her eyebrows. 'Is this a dirty -'

"No, it's a young adult fantasy novel with a positive female protagonist with themes of feminism, sacrifice, religion, and…"

Leah was staring at him as if he were ripping the pages out of the unpurchased books and setting them on fire. "Who are you?"

"After the seventh or eighth read, a classic becomes very dry. Everything has been analyzed. Passages are stuck in your head. Sometimes I like to pick up something new, see what everyone else is reading," he explained. He forced himself to hold her gaze. Why should a human make him feel embarrassed?

They sat in near silence until she directed another thought towards him.

'Jordan Guy wrote Bishops and Pawns. I love that book.'

Her sheepish expression told him he was being gifted with a deep secret. It was at that moment he knew he would die, though he had yet to discover at whose hands he would suffer. Because he did not want to tolerate his singer's scent to prove himself. He did not want to simply help her find her friend to atone for what he'd done. He wanted to be her friend.

And life had already begrudged him so much, hadn't it?

Once he nodded to confirm his secrecy, Leah continued to inspect the book with genuine interest. He turned back to see the old woman had vanished. His suspicion of her would not.

"Whoa, this one scene is a little -"

Edward turned back to Leah and held out his hand. "Do you want a coffee or not?"


	7. Part I: Chapter Seven

**Leah: grant me strength and patience.**

_ **Thursday, October 30, 2003** _

Oddly enough, the sun was a comfort.

These days, she glared up at it, wondering why the day was robbing her of sleep. But now, she smiled.

For the first time in a while, she started the day without waking up panicking from a nightmare. It was like she had her own dream playlist, featuring tunes such as "Sam is Gone", "Is He Dead?", and "Death by Vampire. They cycled in her mind every night, but not last night, no.

As she reached for her alarm clock, something cold and metal tickled her hand. She brought the object to her face, only to instantly toss the bracelet into the bottom drawer of her nightstand. She didn't want anything to bring her down today.

Yesterday, her father had announced that he was taking on her an "epic adventure". They were going to partake in what he considered the great Native American pastime: fishing. She wasn't too thrilled, but a day off from school was a day off from school.

When Harry announced they were almost at the lake, she asked, "Dad, is there any reason you asked me to come with you?"

"What, a father can't have a day out with his only daughter?" He kept his eyes on the foggy road. She didn't remember using this route. Perhaps it was a newly discovered shortcut. Or maybe it was always this way. She hadn't been there in years.

"Isn't fishing part of father-son bonding?"

"Didn't you say you were a feminist? Wanted to be the first female president?"

"That was middle school," she laughed. "And I know girls can fish. Mom does."

"You used to enjoy it, too. Thought you could use some air."

"Nothing like clouds and fog to lift your spirits," she said.

"We can stop at McDonald's on the way home."

"Now you're talking."

They were at a small lake, not too far from the rez. She remembered bits and pieces of fishing when she got a look at the murky water that had once seemed so endless and powerful. They sat in comfortable silence, Harry catching several fish and her lost in thought, watching. Harry gave her a confused look when he saw she had not thrown in her line yet.

"How do you plan on catching anything? Know any fish calls?" He laughed very hard at his own joke.

"This is about you and Mom," Leah whispered. She wore a mask of "realization". This was a surefire way to get her father to talk. Assume the worst.

"What about us?" Her poor old father looked a little worried.

"Dad, you guys can't divorce over a few silly fights here and there." She blinked quickly as if she were about to start crying. She was pretty sure she just looked like a tragedy mask.

"D-divorce? Whoa, honey, don't you think if your Mom wanted out I'd be home begging on my knees until she changed her mind?"

"Then what was so serious we couldn't invite Mom or Seth?"

Harry chuckled. "You got me again."

"Like taking candy from a baby."

He reeled in his line then turned to face her. "Leah...I wanted to talk to you about that boy."

"Oh...Ugh! For the millionth time, I'm fine." She was proud when she realized she meant what she said.

"But you took his disappearance pretty hard at first," Harry frowned.

"Look, no offense, Dad, but I don't know if I want to talk about this with you."

"Oh, come on. Even old dads remember what it's like to be young and in love. I did sweep your mother off her feet after all."

"I applaud your bravery. That must've been a challenge."

"Yup, she fought me tooth and nail, but here we are, happy, twenty years together, with two beautiful children."

"Somehow, I doubt that'll be me and Sam. You would've never abandoned Mom like this."

"I'm sure Sam's problems must be very serious for him to take off, Leah," he said.

"Ha!" She wanted to argue, but it would feel wrong. Her dad was too kind and sweet to be sassed.

"I think you should at least hear him out before you freak out or cut him out. Not that I'd blame you." Harry paused to reel in a large trout. "Don't think I'm not angry with him. Next time I see him, I'm going to kick his scrawny little -"

"Yeah, same." She felt a smile coming on.

"Like father, like daughter," Harry said. They snapped their attention to the task at hand when her line was tugged. "Okay," he said. "First you got -"  
"Yeah, yeah, I've done this a thousand times," she mumbled.

An hour later, it began to drizzle so they headed back to the car chatting like good friends. She and her father hadn't discussed school and movies and random things in forever. It was like they were pen pals over the last few years and the fishing trip was an anticipated visit.

"It's a bit hot out today," Harry rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"I guess. Can we go to the mall after we eat?" Leah asked as they placed their gear in the trunk.

"I don't know if we have time."

She sighed. "What is it now?"

"I just have an errand. At the doctor's." Harry hurriedly got in the front seat and started the car.

"But you don't go to the doctor, not for anything! It's just a check-up, right? You're not -"

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't want your mother to come and bite her nails in the waiting room. I love her but she's a cynic." Harry's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Doctor will examine me, say I got to lose the weight, eat the lettuce. I'm just making sure. Now your mother won't worry as much."

They pulled away, falling into silence, though not as comfortable as the one on the way to the lake. Leah put in her earbuds (Harry loved rock but preferred to drive without music) and thought the situation over. Was he really okay? He ate a bunch of crap, but what middle-aged man didn't (excluding actors)? He went to work every day, but his hobbies were mostly sedentary - fishing, watching baseball, watching football...He sure enjoyed staring and sitting. Leah allowed herself a laugh. Just then, the car swerved a little off the path out of the woods surrounding the lake.

"Dad!" Leah cried. She turned to swat Harry's arm, but nearly crumpled when she saw him clutching his chest. The car swerved farther when his hand slipped off the steering wheel. Moving quicker than she ever imagined she could, she unbuckled her seatbelt and took over, parking their car off to the side. Her father struggled to breathe. His arms no longer grasped at his chest but laid limp by his sides.

"No," she gasped.

She hopped out of the car and ran to the other side. She tugged and towed Harry out of the car. His expression dulled and softened, not in peace, but resign.

She grunted in frustration. Why him? Why now?

Struggling to put what little knowledge she had to use, she began to push on his chest. Tears dripped on his T-shirt, blending in with raindrops. The weather worsened, wetting her already heavy, long hair. Her elbows buckled and she feared she would lose this battle. "Dad, please! Wake up!"

She was firmly pushed away.

As she wiped the tears out of her eyes, she looked up in shock at none other than Edward Cullen.

He gave her a curt nod. "Call 911." He began to resuscitate Harry, moving at a rapid, unwavering pace.

"Don't! You're going to kill him! Stop!" For a brief irrational moment, she clawed at Edward's stone-like arms, too scared to feel any relief or gratitude. She sobbed, trying to protect her father from the vampire.

Edward's hands continued to pump Harry's heart. "You weren't pushing hard enough!"

"You're too strong! You need to stop!"

Edward kept his eyes down, but his voice hardened with authority. "You are going to have to trust me and give your father a chance. Now call 911, we lost enough time as it is!" Edward nodded towards his cell phone in the dirt.

Leah nodded, stiff with shame and regret, and did as she was told.

* * *

She wasn't cold, as one might expect she'd be, after sitting in the rain. She was warm as if she'd been trapped in a burning building, suffocating and panicked. Warm, as if death had just released her from an embrace. In the hallway, her mother sat completely still, her feet planted firmly on the floor, her hands folded on her lap. Leah knew what she was thinking. Sue was fuming about Harry's lack of care for his health. She was also praying for his life and holding back tears.

Seth's head rested on Leah's left shoulder. At times, she couldn't help looking at his innocent face and picturing his toddler-self, banging pots together and drawing on the walls. When he and their mother arrived at the hospital, he was silent, a rarity for him. He simply sat down, his young face terrified.

The three Clearwaters sighed in unison when the doctor confirmed Harry's survival. He went on and on but Leah was busy putting her mind back together after she almost lost it completely. "I'm going to grab a drink. You want anything?" She asked Seth. Sue was listening intently to the doctor and firing off questions.

"I'm fine," Seth sniffled, trying to recover the little toughness he thought he had.

She didn't exactly know where the cafeteria was but that gave her time to clear her head as she turned left, right, right, left, sometimes going in circles. She passed several rooms with families gathered close around a loved one. A husband clutched his wife's hand and regarded her blank face. Two young women whispered to each other at the foot of an elderly woman's bed. At the end of the hall, a man in his forties rested in his room, the shades drawn and the television off. No one stood by his side.

A seat suddenly seemed like a good idea. Across the hall was a small prayer room. She almost turned right back out when she noticed someone in the back row, his palms pressed together in fervent prayer. His head snapped up, and bright, amber eyes shone through the dim light. They both hesitated, suddenly unsure. Without a word, she slipped into the pew, sitting right next to him. Edward leaned back in his seat, relaxing sightly. On a tapestry, the Virgin Mary smiled lovingly at them despite their hard expressions.

"Do you -," Edward started.

She shushed him. Surely he knew everything, had turned over the pieces in her mind, probably in her father's, too. Still, he screwed up his face in frustration.

Gently, she leaned her head on his shoulder, a soft "thank you" drifting across her mind and beating under her heart.

* * *

"What the hell…" Leah mumbled.

Sue bit her lip, looking even more stressed out than before. "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

She shook her head and got out of the car before she could think too much about it. Sue told her they'd be at a neighbor's before reluctantly driving away.

Leah wasted no time in marching up to her front porch, where the man in question sat. In seconds, she was standing in front of Sam Uley, glaring up at him. He grimaced but stood straight and didn't look away.

"Where were you?" She fought to keep her voice steady.

"Leah, I am sorry." He stepped forward and she instinctively moved back.

"Where were you?" she repeated.

"I would've been -"

"Where were you?!" Her voice was sharp against the soft gray sky.

Sam took a shaky breath as if he was in as much pain as she'd been the last few weeks. His gaze dropped to the wooden floor, "Something's wrong with me, Leah."

"Are you sick?" She felt her throat tighten at the thought of death and hospitals.

"I don't know if I can put it into words, but I don't feel good...mentally. I don't know if it's this crap with my father or my mom, or what, but I've been...stressed. I think I'm losing my mind."

"Sam…"

"I'm going to talk to the elders. I'll be fine." His hands twisted at his sides.

"When did you get back" she wondered.

"Uh, a couple of days ago. Three, I think."

"Oh." She couldn't hide the pain in her voice.

"My mom heard about your dad so I came over here."

Leah turned away, carefully examining the nearest tree.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, wrapping his arms around her, as he'd done countless times.

"Where were you? Why did you leave?" Leah sobbed, feeling her mask of clam melting away.

Sam shushed her, pulling her even closer. A bit of bitterness made her want to run but her last bolt of energy was carried off with the wind. She could feel her body weakening as if to deem this moment acceptable.

Gradually, her heart did, too.

** _Saturday, December 6, 2003_ **

When she was four (and she only remembers this because her father retells the story like it's a legend), she told him she wanted to move to Disneyland.

"That's pretty far. Your mother and I would miss you. Maybe we all can visit one day," was Harry's cheery reply. He was pushing her on a swing at the playground.

"Okay! But I'm going to move there when I grow up and marry a prince!" she giggled.

"You would make a wonderful queen," he mused, pushing her closer to the sky.

When she was eleven, princes were replaced with pop stars and famous actors and to her, they were just as attainable. Her, Rebecca, and occasionally Rachel would pour over magazines, carefully selecting their future husbands and the adventures they'd share with them.

She built her ideal man, his physical traits, at least. Deep down, though, she knew she would marry someone from the rez, like her mother and her grandmother did. They'd move into a house close by his parents and hers. No matter her career, she knew she would be a homemaker during her children's early years if not for their entire childhood. The idea didn't sound very appealing until her first serious relationship. Sam made her feel like it'd be easy - their shared heritage, goals, and values, wrapped in simple, constant love. And that was enough to rival any fairytale or fantasy.

Leah snapped out of her saccharine reverie She didn't like to sort things out while she ran - the purpose was to elevate her mood and that was it. Harry's heart attack was over a month ago. Since then she'd been his personal trainer, taking him to the Forks High School track a few times a week. (There wasn't a track on the rez, unfortunately.) He was very willing to do anything to aid his recovery. He was very slow at first but he completed his mile without complaints. Sue helped a lot. She was even stricter about the grocery list than before. (Seth and Leah still missed the soda and ice cream sometimes. Once, they snuck away to get cheeseburgers at a fast food joint, but other than that, they supported their father wholeheartedly.)

Sue took Harry to see a dietician (even though she was taking care of him just fine, she wanted to be sure) so this afternoon Leah was alone. She was free to go faster, so fast she felt like she was flying, not even moving her legs at all. Her feet seemed to barely touch the ground. Whereas the speed of Alice's car had made her feel wear and wary, the speed of her own feet made her feel powerful.

The sun was still out as she waited for her ride, jogging in place to stay warm. Next time, she'd have to layer sweatpants over her leggings. She was moving on to jumping jacks when a silver Volvo pulled up to the curb. Instinctively, she took a few steps back.

Inspecting the car, Edward, of all people gracefully got out of the car, walked to the other side and opened the door like a chauffeur. She didn't move immediately. This was not what she wanted or needed.

Edward cleared his throat. "I understand if you would like to continue exercising," he said.

Hilarious. He could read her mind yet remain oblivious to her feelings. She rolled her eyes and settled into the seat, taking comfort in the warmth of the car. Edward got back in and started the engine. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable when Edward turned down the music.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You're already doing it," she huffed.

"I'm not trying to annoy you."

"Why did you come? I asked Alice for a ride." Leah berated herself for doing so. She had kept in touch with Alice here and there, since Sam's return. Alice was very eager to remain friends and her sincerity and warmth broke down some of Leah's inhibitions. Also, it was easier to ask favors from Alice than her other friends. Leah was...not the same, a bit off, and she felt like a downer when she was around Rebecca or the others.

"Technically, she did arrange a ride for you. You never asked for a specific driver."

"Clearly, I wanted her to drive!"

"How could she have known? Not all of us have telepathy," he chuckled.

"Well, I called her. Did I call you?" she snapped.

"No. We could exchange numbers if you like. Mine is two oh-"

"No."

They were far from the high school when Edward spoke again.

"You could walk."

"Gladly."

As luck would have it, Edward stopped the Volvo on an empty street with no buildings or people in sight. She turned to look at him but he was already on her side, opening the passenger door. She ignored the hand he held out and stormed over to the curb.

Instead of driving away like she expected, Edward drove slowly to match her pace. "You look like a real weirdo doing that," she said.

"I'm ensuring you arrive home safely."

"Oh - you just - ugh!"

"Well said."

"Just when I was beginning to like you," she muttered.

"You wound me."

"Let me walk in peace."

"We'll get in the reservation much sooner if you get in."

"No thank you, I like the cold."

"This is ridiculous. At this rate, you'll be late for dinner. That is if you arrive at all."

In a sense, it was cruel, but when she thought about it, he had her well-being in mind. He knew what she feared the most. He'd been in her head, experienced that night when she was almost… What was it Emmett said? Drained? She suddenly wanted desperately to get off the long, soulless, woodsy street where thick trees shadowed the road. Who knew what might be watching her, waiting for her? She was lucky that night when Alice and Emmett saved her. There could be some worse creature that even people like Edward could not handle

She made her decision. She almost ran to the passenger side only to find the door locked. She went back over to Edward's window when he still didn't open it.

A fake smile was plastered on her face. "Eddie. It would be ever-so kind of you to open the door."

"Answer my questions," he said.

His glare matched hers in ferocity. She leaned a bit closer, unwilling to be intimidated by him, even if he was stronger, older, and maybe a little smarter. Then, suddenly, his face softened and he slid over into the passenger seat. "Go ahead."

After only a few minutes of driving, she was starting to feel the exhaustion from her run. She was pushing herself too hard today. Running was becoming her drug and she couldn't tell if that was bad or good. It helped her forget about all the crap going on in her life with…

"Open your eyes!" Edward's cold hand gripped her arm, ready to spring into action.

"They're open, they're open," she grumbled, straightening her posture and tightening her grip on the wheel. She glanced over at her quasi-friend to see him looking out his window, which was annoyingly rolled completely down despite the cold. Ugh, she should have made "keep the car warm" part of the deal. Was he falling asleep? Had he forgotten about those damn questions?

A smooth voice answered. "No and no."

"I'm waiting," she replied in a sing-song voice. "We'll be at my stop before you know it."

"You know what I want to know."

"Pick my brain then."

"Picking your brain won't make you feel any better," he countered and with that she relented. She did want to feel better.

"So?" she said.

"So. Why did you ask Alice for a ride?"

"Got a problem with me talking to Alice?"

"No, I just assumed that you wouldn't want anything else to do with us now that Sam has returned. Most people keep their distance and they don't even know our secrets."

"If you really want to know, my parents are having dinner at Port Angeles. I guess someone else would've picked me up, but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. And, yeah, Sam's back, but it's not the same." For once, she was glad he could read minds. She tried to explain her meeting with Sam last month to Edward, in addition to showing him clips and words in her mind.

"Ah" was all Edward said when he heard her story. His expression was too closed off to read.

Is that all? Once she started talking to him in her head it was hard to stop.

"I'll admit I'm a little surprised that you decided to stay together."

She frowned. "Yes, we did." The words felt hollow and stale in her mouth. Sam had plunged back into his old routine. He didn't miss another day of school or another shift at work. He was perfect again, in that boy-next-door way that stood out among all the slacking seniors. He didn't answer questions about his absence and people soon accepted that - the fewer details were given, the crazier the rumors could be. But he was Sam and nearly everyone assumed the best, that he went on a soul-searching journey or something. She was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed his smiles resembled grimaces. But it was hard for just anyone to look past how strong and capable he looked, now more than ever.

* * *

_Around a week after his return, she came home, sweaty and exhausted, to find Sam on her porch again._

_He grabbed her by her arms. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," she said, shrugging him off. "I was just running. Uh, how long have you been here?"_

_"Not long. I would have come sooner if I wasn't so busy. Leah...I just want you to know...I'm sorry."_

_"And I forgive you. Can we drop it?" She moved towards the door but he shifted to block her path. He had gotten a little quicker these days._

_"You're still angry with me."_

_"Can you blame me? How did you think I would feel about you bailing on me, disappearing for weeks, and showing up without an explanation?"_

_Sam took a deep breath. "There isn't much to say. I was stressed. I needed a break."_

_"Did you need a break from me, too? Cuz we can take a permanent one."_

_"You don't mean that."_

_"I do. You screwed with my head, Sam. I mean, you don't even know what I've been through these past few weeks."_

_"It's been hell for me too."_

_"Then why are you keeping secrets? If you gave a crap, you would talk to me. I was terrified for you! I cared more than anybody but you don't trust me!"_

_At this point, neither of them could keep their voices down. "You think I don't care about you? If you knew everything, you could be hurt! Lee-lee, you have no idea…"_

_But Sam had no idea. Leah had learned so much. Their world was much more dangerous than he could imagine. He didn't need to guard her from every bad thing in the universe._

_"I'm protecting you." The strength in his voice made her pause_

_"That's not your job," she finally said. "It never was."_

_Sam dropped to his knees, no longer strong or capable. His warm hands loosely clasped hers. "Please. At least let me make it up to you."_

_From this vantage point, she could take in his new haircut, much shorter than usual. She made herself focus on his eyes. "You always need to be perfect. Fix every mistake," she said absently._

_In a moment of hope, he pulled her gently down next to him. He kissed the back of her hand. "I'll never leave your side again. I love you, Lee-lee."_

_She said nothing, only allowed him to keep her hands in his, even as she imagined they were smarting against his hot skin…_

* * *

"I wish we had done more to help you." Edward's low, musical voice nearly broke her.

"That wasn't for you! You weren't meant to…" She told herself that crying once in front of this guy had been humiliating enough.

"Don't be embarrassed," Edward said, always a gentleman. "I've heard a lot worse."

"I feel so stupid! I said we were over, but then I just let him back in. I don't know if I can handle another heartbreak. It feels wrong to leave but it feels wrong to stay. I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot; you're young. You know that phrase, love makes people do -"

"Stupid things, yeah I know. It's so funny. We used to make sense. Would you believe we were perfect once?"

"They say perfection is overrated," he said vaguely.

"Coming from you, that's hilarious."

He smirked. "Are you going to start hitting on me like you did in the bookstore?"

"You wish!" She grinned. "But seriously, all the "wise sayings", man?"

He sighed. "Do you really care what I think?"  
"I do," she said, surprising both of them.

"Fine. If you two were perfect once, then you still are...and nothing will stop you from being together. And you'll feel in your heart that he's the one for you. The days you're not with him will be your worst. And the days you are with him will be your best. You'll look past your anger, your pain, and his mistakes because it all pales in comparison to what you two share."

Leah was taken aback. "You speak from experience?"

"No," he said, turning back to his window. Was that a bit of wistfulness she detected? "Just observation."

She didn't have much to say to that. She no longer was angry with Alice for making Edward pick her up. He wasn't her favorite person and she doubted he was hers. But he was surprisingly tolerable. That was a lie. She liked him just fine. With just a few conversations, he had left an impression on her. In a different world, they probably would have been friends. Sadly, life was complicated and dangerous and odd and vampire boys did not hang out with human girls.

They were passing through the busier area of town where most of the businesses, offices, and restaurants were.

"Can I buy you something? As a thank you for the ride?" she asked.

Edward returned her smile. "Leah, I bet my pathetic existence that you're not carrying a single dollar."

"Just you wait, Cullen. I'll surprise you."

They went to the first store she saw. Half the letters on the building were missing so she didn't know where they were until she walked in. There were aisles and aisles of toiletries, makeup, food, greeting cards, office supplies, and toys. Every wall and display had a sign proclaiming all merchandise to be "ONE DOLLAR!"

"Just what the doctor ordered," Leah said.

"Oh, please. That doesn't mean -"

"Hush." She jammed a hand into the deep pockets of her jacket. She found three quarters in her left one and an unwrapped piece of gum in the right. She held the gum out to Edward. "You want?"

"I'll pass."

She popped the gum in her mouth and continued her search. There was a dime in her right sneaker. "I knew it!"

Edward was still gloating. "You're fifteen cents short."

"Wait," she said. Edward turned away, mortified when she pulled two dimes out of her sports bra.

"There goes your 'pathetic existence'," she teased.

"And your dignity," he murmured.

Thankfully, the store was currently empty except for two workers, each slouching glumly over his cash register. Neither bothered to make sure they weren't stealing, as bored teenagers were assumed to do. Leah declined Edward's offer to buy her something. "This is your chance to treat yourself," she said.

"I've been indulging for years. I have a surplus of everything."

"Except fun."

"I have fun." He looked like he meant it, too.

"Doing what?"

"I like to wrestle my brothers. I play my piano."

She rolled her eyes. "But you've been doing those things for centuries."

"Decades."

"Whatever."

They walked around a bit more when suddenly Edward pointed something out. "I want that."

"Ha. Really?"

"Yes."

They paid for his gift and left. She was content for a while, pretending her life was never shaken up and ready to explode like a bottle of soda. She liked to think Edward was, too. He was looking out his open window again, completely still.

Somewhere along the drive to her home, they both snapped back into reality. She said, "It's crazy how you can't drop me off at my house."

"Yes, Alice reminded me of that. Surely, you know of all the Quileute legends about the Cold Ones. We can't risk any spreading of rumors by showing up on the lands."

"Yeah, I get that. We'll part ways just outside the rez. You'll wait there until I text you that I'm home."

"It still feels boorish."

"It's not even dark out. No monsters will come after me." She winced, wondering if she'd inadvertently insulted him.

"It's alright. That's what I am, Leah." He had accepted this long ago.

"Don't say things like that."

Edward finally turned away from his window. "Why shouldn't I? I can convince strangers that I'm human, albeit a strange one, but I'll never fool myself. I am inhuman and that makes me a monster."

"Why are you so sure human equal good.? Thousands of humans kill, rape, and steal and destroy. At least vampires kill for their survival." A few months ago, she never would've imagined she'd be riding in a luxury car with a vampire, much less defending vampirism to said vampire.

"You all get a chance to be good. We have none. Feeding on animals for years won't diffuse the allure of human blood. We crave it and that is evil. It's sick. You are my friend yet I have to keep this window open because sitting in a small, enclosed space with you would drive me insane."

Leah couldn't hold Edward's hard stare for more than a second. He finally turned back towards the window. His body went so still she wondered if he was even breathing. Only his auburn-ish hair twisted in the wind.

"Edward?"

No response.

Oh, Edward, she thought, partly to him, partly to herself. You must have suffered through many things to make you this way. I'm sorry. I just wish you wouldn't be so pessimistic. Then again, I'm all for wallowing in my own misery. We make a pretty terrible pair, don't we?

He laughed very, very lightly. Almost childlike.

An idea, a very good idea, popped in her head. She turned onto a new road with a different destination in mind. They had a little bit of time until sunset. Good thing Seth was at a friend's and her parents wouldn't be home for an hour at least. No one would be looking for her. "You busy?" she asked Edward.

He was already smiling.

The Cullens' porch was much nicer than hers. Edward said the house wasn't new, that the seven of them just took great care of it. They never got tired of repairing and improving things, hence Rosalie's work with cars and Alice's love of fashion design. She was beginning to feel like she knew the others by now and was slightly disappointed when they arrived at an empty house.

Edward and Leah walked around to the back of the porch. "Alice must've seen us coming. I know you were curious about my family, but it would've been an unpleasant meeting. Trust me."

"You painted such a lovely picture of them."

"I love them all. However, things are tense right now." His face betrayed his frustration but she was hesitant to pry further. By pushing he had helped me, but she wasn't sure she could do the same for him. It was harder for her to learn him than for him to learn her. She wondered what it'd be like to hear his thoughts, to have his voice constantly buzzing in her ears.

They sat down right outside the back door. Out of respect, Leah declined sitting inside. She knew her scent lingered and she felt bad enough for driving them away. The porch was smooth wood, painted white to match the rest of the house. Edward joined her and took his present out of the shopping bag.

Of course, she thought. When you do have fun, it has to be in the weirdest way ever.

Edward frowned.

I'm not judging, just a little surprised. Never would've guessed you liked...uh…

"Jigsaw puzzles?" Edward held up the box.

"Yeah." She snatched it out his hand and dumped all one-hundred-forty-four pieces on the porch. "Think we'll finish?" The sun would set soon.

"You take the right, I'll take the left," Edward said.

"Sounds good."

She began to put the pieces together. Ugh, if the manufacturer had put the picture on the cover instead of inside the box, she would've made Edward choose a different one. Now they were stuck building a stupid, giant flower. It was enjoyable, though, working silently together to create something. They were so quiet she could hear Edward's breathing. To her relief, he didn't feel the need to hold his breath near her or anything. He was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for.

She was finishing up a corner when she snuck a glance at Edward. His half was complete, and he had moved on to hers. "How many of these have you done?" she wondered.

"This is my first one."

"No way. You're too good."

"I...I do remember having some as a kid. I put them together with my mother."

"That's Esme, right?"

"No, my birth mother from my human life."

"You two were close?"

"Very. I loved my father, too, but she understood me better."

She nodded. "I feel the same way with my dad. I look and act like my mom, but Dad and I can talk and talk without fighting."

"How is he?"

"A lot better." She told Edward all about her father's recovery plan.

"I'm glad to hear it." He looked a little relaxed for once. He smiled wryly. "One of us has to live a normal life."

The final pieces were placed together. Edward and Leah leaned back to admire their work. "How lovely, she said. "A big yellow rose. Not lame at all."

"My present, my choice. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Nah." She glanced at the sinking sun. "Right now, half my friends are probably getting drunk."

"They're young. You're young. Nothing wrong with a little giggle water here and there."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm traditional, not illiberal."

She laughed. "You need to stop surprising me."

"You forced me out of my shell. Or coffin." He gave his usual half-smile.

"You're strange."

He bumped his shoulder with hers. "So are you."

Edward waited at the border as promised. As she walked away, she glanced over her shoulder more often than she looked straight ahead. He was frozen there, eyes trained on her. She felt safe until he disappeared from her view. Luckily, he could see (and hear) her from a shockingly far distance. She kept telling herself that as she jogged home in the last bit of daylight.

She walked around to the front of her house, only to find Sam there. Again. This was becoming an unwelcome pattern. She wanted to turn right back around, run and hide. But he was staring right at her. He stormed over to her.

"Where were you?" he demanded. His recent growth spurt made him look much more intimidating than he normally would've. His rippling muscles combined with his height (well over six feet) might have appealed to her once, but now she found the whole image of him disconcerting.

Her indignation swelled. "Don't you dare get up in my face like you own me," she growled.

"I ran into Seth earlier. He said he didn't know where you went. I was worried."

She rolled her eyes. "If I could deal with you being gone for weeks, you should be fine with me missing for a few hours."

"You said you wanted to drop that."

"I don't feel like fighting, so go away before I -"

Sam pulled her close. "Hey, I didn't mean to freak out. I was afraid…" His brown eyes widened in horror as he trailed off.

She swatted his chest. "What? Sam? Sam, you're freaking me out."

"It's nothing. You just smell...different."

"That's so sweet," she grumbled.

"Leah, where were you?"

"Now you want honesty. You're killing me."

"Lee, please, be serious. Where were you?"

Leah suddenly felt very scared. It was like she was standing on the edge of the cliff again, not sure whether she should jump or walk away. "I went for a run. Please, just let me go to bed."

After a long moment, Sam stepped back. The terrified look didn't leave his face. "Okay. Do you, uh, mind if I came in for a while?"

There went her alone time. At least her parents wouldn't be back yet. "Sure," she said passively.

Leah headed into the kitchen to make sandwiches for both of them. Even when their food was ready, Sam's mysterious paranoia kept him by the windows watching for something that wasn't even there.

Hopefully.

Later that night, Leah paced back and forth around her small bedroom. A headache would be coming on if she didn't do something. And then the nightmares, the sleeping all day, the moping, and really… she didn't want to be nagged by her mom again.

That was enough motivation to grab her phone and call him.

He picked up on the first ring. "Please tell me you're not in the forest right now."

"Shut up," she said.

He did.

She wondered if he could hear her thoughts through the phone.

"Yes. Not through the phone and not very well. Only because I'm focusing in on you and you aren't too far. It's not that easy."

"Oh, wow."

He didn't respond.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to know. You said that you couldn't come here because of the rumors about your family. The legends, really. Remember?"

"I did," he said slowly.

"So, I guess that means the legends are all true, right?"

"I wouldn't really know, Leah."

"But the one about Cold Ones is...what you all can do, what you look like, even the feeding on animals."

"Well, yes."

"Does that mean...does that mean the wolves are real? That you encountered them and you had a deal with them?"

"Leah," Edward said gently. "Don't be silly. The legends change over time, people build on stories and forget details. That's just one of many stories, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"And you've never seen or met anyone who'd seen a wolf have you?"

"No. You're right. I'm being silly."

"You should go to sleep. It's late." His voice was like silk.

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He paused. "Was that all?"

She wanted to say so much, but only one thing felt urgent. "Does Alice know for sure...if you'll kill me?" The words felt all wrong. But that was the reality of the situation, wasn't it? She wasn't one to delude herself.

"I won't," he said.

"Really?"

"Come what may, I'll protect you."

"How can you mean that? When my blood…"

She could practically hear him glaring at her. "I'll protect you," he growled.

"Okay. Okay. If you say so."

"Just be safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

He hung up.

She dreamt of forests and running and puzzles.


	8. Part I: Chapter Eight

**Edward: please forgive me.**

_ **Tuesday, December 23, 2003** _

There was something so comforting about the winter. Winter, mind you, not Christmas when everyone was rushing, hollering, and shopping. The magic of winter never failed to enrapture him each year. He loved watching the snowfall. The beautiful patterns of a snowflake, gently touching down to earth, only to be lost within a pile. In their backyard, he and his brothers would press their hands into the snow, which looked grey in comparison to their complexion. They'd shape perfect spheres and hurl them at each other at speeds that'd injure anyone else. Esme still worried that someone's head would be knocked off (unlikely), but Carlisle didn't mind and would occasionally join in.

On winter break of his 2003 freshman year, they were graced with snow once again. He sighed in contentment as it began to fall around dawn. He was going through one of his less-enjoyable school years. In his time, children were raised to be reserved and respectful, even when interacting with their peers. People have always gawked at them and imagined ridiculous explanations for their peculiarities. Times had changed, however, and nowadays people were more...forward.

Four days ago, Jessica Stanley had approached him after their history class and said, "So, what'd you get on that test?"

"An A." He had wished she wouldn't walk so close. Her scent had been stronger than usual since her heart rate increased from nearly sprinting to catch up to him.

"God, you're so smart! Like, everyone else bombed it." She rivaled Emmett in vocal power, a great feat for someone so small.

"I just study a lot," he'd said.

"We should totally study together sometime. Are you free tomorrow? Do you have Mr. Banner because he's giving out this huge exam after the break -"

"I'm busy tomorrow." He'd looked right into her empty eyes without a hint of apology.

"Cool," she'd said, unfocused. She'd gazed at him with misplaced awe and worship. Her mind had hummed faintly with only vague ideas forming. She'd stepped even closer. "You have the nicest eyes," she'd whispered.

"Thank you," he'd said to the sky. A gust of wind blew her scent around. The parking lot was almost completely filtered out. He was glancing around for his car.

Jessica had snapped back into focus now that their eye contact was broken. "Hey, don't your brothers have hazel eyes, too? And your sisters, too, I think? Oh my god, that's so weird. You guys aren't cousins, right? Where did you live before your dad took in? Did you guys know each other then? I totally would have -"

He had pointed to the first car he saw, a Kia with a large scratch on the bumper. "That's my ride. I have to go."

She was already memorizing the license plate. "Wait, do you want to give me a call so we can -"

An irritated female voice had interrupted her. "Jessica! Over here!" A woman, presumably her mother, was waving her over from across the street. The hard look she'd given Edward was one of fear, though he was certain she didn't know him.

"I'm coming, okay!" Jessica had stormed away towards her mother's van.

Once they were gone, Edward had approached Rosalie's car where Emmet was cracking up in the passenger seat. "Dude, you're stealing all my admirers!"

In a rare moment of agreement, Rose and Edward had shared a glance and an eye-roll. She had forgiven him for the Leah situation, especially since he hadn't seen the girl in days. In return, he got a quiet ride home. Neither he nor Rose enjoyed living forever, but they would make it as pleasant as possible by skirting the conflicts.

Today, Edward's peaceful morning only lasted a few hours. Carlisle calmly entered his room. He was always slower than the others, even in the privacy of their own home. He was the only person who could forego knocking on Edward's door without annoying him.

_'I have off from work_,' Carlisle thought as he stood by the glass wall.

"Really?" Edward said. Carlisle was almost always at the hospital and would probably be there even longer if he didn't need to pretend he needed rest.

"Yes," he smiled. Then he went outside. Edward tried not to grin like a kid on Christma Day.

Edward considered getting the others but figured they'd be busy making googly eyes at their wives. They'd hear them out there anyway.

As soon as he was off the back porch, a snowball nailed him in the back of his head. He turned to see Carlisle perched on the roof.

"Esme marked the house off-limits," Edward warned.

"If I remember correctly, she marked _indoors_ off-limits," he said. He tried to launch another snowball at Edward's face, but he saw what he was thinking and dodged it.

Edward ran towards the river and rapidly began shaping ammunition. Carlisle scaled a tree and managed to get in a few quick shots before Edward fired his first. Then another, then another, and another until Carlisle dropped to the ground, laughing.

He shook the snow out of his blond hair. "I forgot that you're much more enjoyable as a teammate than an opponent."

"You just don't like a challenge," Edward laughed, jumping out of the way of his next shot.

"But we do!" Emmett's voice rang out before both Carlisle and Edward were bombarded with snow. Instead of running, Edward paused and absorbed the feeling of moisture on his face. He loved water. It was one of the few ordinary things he took pleasure in.

Jasper tackled him and managed to keep him down. The southern vampire smiled haughtily at his brother as he struggled. Edward tried not to feel too embarrassed, as Jasper was trained and experienced in combat. "Emmett, now!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Emmett barreling over, carrying a huge boulder of snow. With a flick of his fingers, he sent the ice whistling through the air. Edward winced, though the icy block didn't hurt, just left him sputtering.

Jasper got up to high-five Emmett. Edward seized his opportunity, pouncing on Jasper.

"Tackling is cheating!" Edward said.

"So's your stupid power. Had to compensate," Jasper replied, trying to wriggle away.

"No, fair! I want to fight!" Emmett whined.

Jasper and Edward sprung apart before their brother could attack them and complain when he lost. Emmett had already leaped forward only to land on snow. They laughed when he looked up at them with childish surprise.

"Boys," Carlisle said softly. He was perched in a tree, close to the forests, edge. "Don't you hear that?"

The Cullen brothers froze.

Edward climbed up next to Carlisle. "No...wait. I see it."

Many, many, yards away, a group of men was approaching. They were silent, Quileute, and…

"They're furious," Jasper whispered.

Alice crashed through the back door, rushing to Jasper's side. "I don't believe it."

Rosalie followed a second later, her face blank, her mind shouting a string of curse words. Esme was right behind her.

"Let's meet them halfway," Carlisle said. "They won't feel safe coming on our territory. Slowly though," he amended, with a look at Emmett, "we don't want them to interpret it as an attack."

"Alice, you never spoke of visitors," said Esme, startled.

"I didn't know about them," Alice replied. She was concentrating hard, trying to see the outcome of today.

They all continued to whisper to each other as they walked.

"There's only six of them, no, there's five," said Jasper. "Wait. What _is_ that?"

"Do you guys smell that?" went Alice. Her face was wrinkled with disgust.

Edward's steps faltered, ever so slightly. There were five men, all of them middle-aged and older. One was in a wheelchair. Leading the charge was Samuel Uley, the wolf boy.

Carlisle tried not to convey his shock. "It's one of the Quileute shapeshifters. Edward, Alice, this must be the wolf you found."

"This should be good," muttered Rosalie. '_You're in for it_,' she thought to Edward.

Edward gave her a hard look in return.

"Let's not fight right now," Carlisle intervened.

"Yes. We want to put on a united front," agreed Esme. "What's the status, Edward?"

"They want to confront us. It's about..hm, our association with the human girl."

"No surprise there. I hope the wolf's not looking for a fight," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"No," Edward said, focused. "He's more scared than anything. But he's very emotional right now."

"That could make him unpredictable," worried Carlisle. "Maybe, the girls should stay back, just in case."

"Oh, really?!" Alice exclaimed. "Please! Leah's my friend. Who better to try to calm them down than me and Edward."

Jasper looked like he wanted to protest, but knew he wouldn't get his way.

"Rose and I will wait here," offered Esme. "There's only one shapeshifter, anyway, and he's only a boy."

"Right, he'll be more focused on protecting his own than provoking us," reasoned Jasper. Emmett didn't try to hide his pout.

They were about twenty yards away from the Quileutes when Carlisle called out, "Welcome. What brings you to our side?"

Both sides stopped about only about ten yards apart.

Though Samuel Uley was in the front, it was the man in the wheelchair who spoke. Ah, the wolf was only the guard, not the leader. "Hello," the man replied. He was in his fifties maybe, with long hair and a serious expression. He was nearly as formal as Carlisle, too. "I hope you will not consider us intruders. There was no other way to reach you."

"I see," Carlisle said, his face giving away nothing. Alice and Edward flanked him on one side, Jasper and Emmett on the other. Edward knew they were scaring the life out of the old men, but Sam Uley simply stared ahead with eyes full of disdain.

"I am Billy Black," continued the Quileute man. " These are Quil, Luke, Hank, and Harry. We from the Quileute tribal council."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. And these are my children."

Edward noticed their faces turned up in disgust at the thought of vampires considering themselves "family". He agreed it was peculiar, but not at all _wrong_.

Billy nodded slowly. "We came here today because we have an urgent business matter. We have a report about your family violating the treaty."

"We did not intend to cause any trouble," Carlilse said.

"Whatever your intentions, we are both aware of the rules. Quil?"

"A withered old man, the oldest one in the group, produced a small, leather book. He had it opened to the proper page. "I assume, Cold Ones, you all are familiar with the treaty?"

"Enlighten us," snarled Emmett. Jasper elbowed him.

"The treaty that was formed between the Cullen coven and the pack of Ephraim Black in 1936. The agreement was formed to maintain peace between the vampires and shapeshifters residing in this area."

"I remember it well," Carlisle said pleasantly.

Quil read from the book: "First, all Cold Ones apart of and associated with the Cullen coven are prohibited from taking the lives of any and all humans." He paused dramatically.

Emmett interrupted, "And we haven't. If anyone has been caught doing that, they weren't one of us."

The tribal council members exchanged looks. Quil continued, saying, "Second, each party must reside on their side of the territory, never crossing the agreed-upon boundary lines."

"Right," said Carlisle carefully.

"And third, mutual secrecy must be maintained between both parties. The Cold Ones must never reveal the secrets of the shape-shifters, and the shape-shifters will not speak of the Cold Ones' true identities."

Billy said, "We received a report from young Sam here, that could mean the treaty has been violated by your coven, Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes?"

Sam Uley stepped forward. He was practically shaking with outrage. "They've been hanging around Leah Clearwater, my girlfriend."

"And my daughter," spoke an older man, one of the elders. The man's eyes were filled with sorrow and fear. Edward heard his thoughts. '_I never could've imagined they'd try to hurt my baby, what did we ever do to them, filthy demons! We tried to reason with them and this is how they repay us. We'll move if that's what it takes...or we'll send her away...they won't hurt her, no.'_

Alice spoke for the first time. "You are correct. My brother and I, Emmett, encountered Leah last October. We saved her life." She then gave them a simplified version of what happened in the forest. "Leah was grateful to us. We meant her no harm."

Harry was flabbergasted. Edward could see that the tribal elders felt confused about this act of kindness. It contradicted everything they believed about vampires.

Billy said, "And for that, we thank you, on Leah's behalf. However, we speak of something recent."

"Just a couple weeks ago, I could smell _you_ on her." Sam gestured to all of them, looking at them as if they were covered in fleas. "It happened before, too. I had my suspicions and now they are confirmed."  
Carlisle held up a hand. "It is not a violation of the agreement for any of us to associate with humans. But we do see how it could lead to one."

"Exactly," said Billy. Edward sensed a hint of respect coming from him. He looked at Jasper who subtly nodded. Of course, Jazz would be carefully calming everyone's tempers.

"We want to know," said Harry. "If any of you have passed onto our territory. Or told of our secrets." He was the most upset but kept it well hidden.

"Keep in mind, honesty will prevent further complications," Quil warned.

Carlisle looked to Edward.' _I think you can best answer this.'_

Edward took a deep breath. "Simply put, no. We have not directly violated any of the core three terms of the treaty. However, I would be remiss if I did not say Leah knows what we are and has suspicions about the shape-shifters, as well. We discussed it last time we spoke."

"Stay away from her, you bloodsucker. You have no right to worry and upset her like this!" spat Sam. He could shift at any moment. In his head, he was picturing ripping apart all five of the Cullens, then and there.

Edward hissed protectively. "Keep your mouth shut, dog, about things you know nothing about." The others crouched, ready to defend themselves.

Billy scowled at Sam. "Calm down, boy."

Harry burst out, "Oh for goodness' sake, Billy! Are we really supposed to pretend my daughter hasn't been put in harm's way by these - these _murderers._"

Edward couldn't believe his ears. "Yes, you are right to be protective of Leah. But so far, we have done nothing but protect her. When she was lost and heartbroken, wandering through the forest, my family saved her. When she was looking for her beloved and had no one to turn to, my sister and I helped her. When she asked for help, I was there. If I am guilty of anything, it is -"

For a tenth of a second, his dead heart seemed to beat.

"It is being her friend," he finished softly. It was all too inadequate. But these people didn't deserve his words, his feelings.

Billy sized him up. In fact, they all were studying him, the elders, Sam Uley, even his family.

Alice could barely contain her mirth. She sent Edward encouraging thoughts.

Harry Clearwater was a lot less upset, but a bit more disturbed. He didn't understand, and humans hated things they did not understand. '_Things aren't all that black and white,' _he thought.

Sam Uley had retreated to inside his head. His heart throbbed so loudly, Edward heard it more than anyone's breathing. "No," he shook his head. "That can't be possible."

"It is, Sam," Billy said. He didn't like it at all either, but he was not about to fight over it.

"No!" roared Sam. "He needs to stay away from her!"

Edward listened to Sam counting in his head, trying to calm himself down.

_'It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Don't do this. Don't phase. Don't! One…'_

Time seemed to slow.

_'Two…'_

The elders didn't move a muscle.

_'Three...'_

Alice was gasping at a future she could not anticipate.

_'Four...'_

Jasper was working overtime on everyone's emotions.

_'Five...'_

Rose and Esme appeared out of nowhere.

_'Six…'_

Someone screamed.

Sam never quite made it to ten.


	9. Part I: Chapter Nine

**Leah and Edward**

_ **Tuesday, December 23, 2003** _

"I'm bringing apes, beagles, centipedes, ew, dolphins, eagles, and...ooh! Flamingos." Leah struck a yoga pose, imitating the bird.

Rachel and Rebecca laughed.

"Nice," said Jacob.

"You forgot to say the first part!" Seth shouted. She threw a gift bow at him.

"Fine. I went to the zoo and I'm bringing back apes, beagles, centipedes, dolphins, eagles, and flamingos. Next."

The Clearwater and Black kids were sprawled out in the Clearwaters' living room, wrapping up Christmas presents. This was almost a tradition. Neither family had much money, so Christmas was more about spending time with loved ones than exchanging gifts. Leah, Seth, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob would always wait until the last minute to wrap up their presents, then spend all afternoon watching movies and drinking hot cocoa while they did.

Leah smiled at her friends and brother. Rachel had been distant, Becca was always busy, Seth was a brat, and even Jake sometimes had his adolescent mood swings - but at the moment, all that mattered was that she loved them all. Even if they did cajole her into playing silly games.

Sue walked into the living room, carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies fresh out the oven. "Done!"

"No, Mom! I'm wrapping your gift!" Seth tried to shield the partially wrapped big box in front of him.

"Oops! I'm leaving!" Sue set the tray down on the coffee table then rushed out of the room.

"She knows what it is, genius," Leah said. "You get her the same thing every year."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. An ugly vase you threw together in art class."

Seth punched her in the arm. "You're mean!"

Rebecca said, "It's okay, Seth. I think it's pretty."

Seth grinned and continued to stuff his face with cookies while chatting with Jacob about some game.

From her seat in the armchair in the corner, Rachel called, "Yo, where's the tape?"

Leah checked under the piles of gift wrap, bows, and shopping bags. "Aw, we just ran out. Dang it."

"That sucks, we got a lot more to wrap," said Becca.

"Hey, mom, I'm gonna walk to the corner store, okay?"

"Alright," Sue called from the kitchen. "Get a half-gallon of milk while you're at it. And be careful, it's icy!"

"I will!" Leah pulled on her coat and boots. "See you in five," she told the others.

Leah was almost to the door, when it flew open. Her father came in. "Oh, hey, Dad."

Harry's face was clouded with uncharacteristically upset. "I think we should have a talk, Leah."

* * *

Leah sat at the kitchen table in Billy Black's house. She stared at the wood, wishing she could set it on fire, set the whole room on fire, and burn away with it. Anything to escape this conversation.

"Leah? Are you going to answer the question?"

Her head snapped up to meet Billy's eyes. He wasn't unkind, rather just serious at times, but she felt herself shrinking under his gaze.

"Dad, why am I on trial?" she asked Harry.

"You're not on trial, Leah."

That was rather hard for her to believe when she sat across from two solemn elders in a poorly lit room, both of them questioning her about her whereabouts and activity and whatnot.

"I sure hope not," she said, too anxious to even make the joke forming in her head about crime dramas. "Who even told you I knew the Cullens? Was it Sam? That stupid, stupid, stalker Sam!"

"Settle down," said Harry. "We won't have any histrionics from you, today."

"We just want to know what your relationship with the Cullens is," Billy said.

"Why? What's it to you?" she said icily.

"What is it us?! I'm your family. We're your people. You don't think we'd be upset that you're running around with these dangerous people?!" Harry slammed the table so hard Leah flinched.

"Okay. You're right. I just don't want them to be punished because you all have a few stupid fairytales vilifying them. You don't even know them!"

Billy said, "Oh, but we do. And what you call a "fairytale", young lady, some call a "warning"."

Leah stared out the window to her right, sighing. "They're not murderers, okay?"

"It is their nature, Leah. You have to accept that."

"Then why would they help me look for Sam? Why would they save my life?"

Harry grabbed her hand. "Maybe they were good friends in your eyes, honey. But they can only control their instinct for so long. It's not safe to be in their company."

Leah's blood boiled. "We barely speak, as is. Why should I be blocked from seeing them altogether?"

"We thought they could be trusted. But judging from how they've acted these past few weeks, that's clearly not the case."

"Can't you see the danger you are in? Why would you want to put yourself through this, or your family for that matter?" asked Billy.

"You know what? I do think they're dangerous. They're freaks. They're unnatural, scary, freaks. But no way am I going to act like they're bad people," declared Leah. "I was raised, by _you,_ Dad, I might add, to judge a person by their heart."

Harry threw up his hands in exasperation. "Don't use me to justify this..._attachment_ you have to those creatures."

"And don't monitor me like you guys are my parole officers."

"You don't think we have a right to intervene?"

"No, I really don't. I should be able to make my own choices about my own life." Leah crossed her arms.

"Is that really how you feel?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," she told him.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to not leave."

Leah was thrown for a loop. "This...house?"

"You're not to set a foot off of the reservation."

Her vision seemed to blur. "What? How can you do that?"

"It's not illegal."

"Billy!" She appealed to the man who was practically an uncle to her. Surely, even he wouldn't go this far.

"There's nothing I can do, Leah. Besides, I think it's for the best."

She jumped to her feet. "I'm seventeen years old! I'm not a child! You can't ban me from going."

"Yes, you are seventeen. A child. I can't stop you when you're an adult, but you'll actually need to _live_ until then," Harry said.

"Dad," she cried. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, Leah. You haven't. But if you think it's okay to gamble with your life like this, _I _clearly have done something wrong in raising you."

Leah could see the determined look in Harry's eyes. She knew there would be no way to get out of this now. She had misstepped, miscalculated, somewhere along the way in her choices. Now she would pay the price.

* * *

It was twenty minutes after midnight.

She shivered a bit. At least it wasn't snowing anymore. And she was almost there.

Just up ahead was the smallish tree. The one that was so straight and perfect and neat, it almost seemed artificial. She stopped right next to it.

"Are you there?" she called up.

"Yes. Climb up."

Leah was pretty athletic but it took a bit of effort. She settled into a branch next to her companion. "Boy, was that a walk. I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Edward's teeth glinted in the moonlight when he grinned. "Now you see why I didn't want to meet at the border."

"Yeah, you would've found me dead in the snow," she said.

He grimaced, only to quickly rearrange his features.

"Relax," she said. He worried too much.

"I can never relax with you. I'm always looking for things to focus on other than your scent."

"Oh," she said, feeling a bit guilty.

"You help a bit."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you practically scream your thoughts," he laughed.

"Glad to be of use." She rolled her eyes.

He simply stared at her, saying nothing. She was starting to get used to that. Him going still and becoming absorbed in his own reflections. Even if it was a tad creepy.

"Hey!"

She leaned back into the tree. "So. Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Leah."

"You didn't get me any presents," she mock-grumbled.

"Yes, I did. My gift to you is leaving."

"Edward." It was uncomfortable, it was bizarre, but it was true. He had to know. So she said, "When you called me today and told me, your family would have to leave because of me, I felt really...bad," she finished lamely.

"Don't be upset," he assured her. "Your father is a good man. They all are. They have to protect their own, just as we do."

"It's not fair," she pouted. In the back of her mind, she knew she sounded like a brat, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Your life can get back to normal," he said. His eyes shone with an emotion she couldn't quite place. "You have your family and you have your Sam. Most importantly, you have a future."

"I know that. I just really came to care about…"

"Yes?" Everything about him seemed on edge now. She took in the gold of his eyes, memorized how his cartoonish hair danced in the wind. She let her eyes linger over his hands, which she had only ever touched once or twice.

"I really came to care about Alice and your family," she said, suddenly preoccupied with her coat's zipper. "I didn't want you guys to get into trouble."

"We're not in trouble, Leah. We'll leave for a few months until the tribal elders have calmed down."

She was in her own world. "And you know something? I really came to care about you." She looked him in the eye now.

Her heart was on the line. She was asking him to make a decision.

Edward looked away first. "I'm not sure I deserve it, Leah."

"Please don't go all "I'm a scary monster" on me. I'm your friend. As messed up and horrible as everything is, I'm your friend," she swore fiercely. If it weren't for the distance between them, she would've grabbed him and shook him.

"But I'm not yours," he said.

"How do you figure?" she said, half-amused.

"I mean it. I've kept things from you."

"Like?"

"Like Sam."

The wind howled and whistled. It was colder than she had assumed.

"What about Sam?" she whispered.

"You asked me about shapeshifters."

"I asked you about shapeshifters," she repeated numbly.

"You wanted to know if the legends were true," he said.

"And you told me, Edward, it wasn't true," she said. She was praying, pleading for one thing in her life to not be a lie. For something to not rot or wilt or be poisoned. Was that so much to ask?

"Yes, I did. But I was lying, Leah. It is true. Shape-shifters are enemies of vampires. We made a peace treaty with the Quileute pack in the thirties."

"Why would you lie?" she asked,

"I'm sworn to secrecy. I'm not even allowed to be here, on your land. I've broken the peace agreement twice in one night," he laughed bitterly.

"Okay. Then, you have my word I won't tell a soul about any of this," she frowned, shaking her head. "But what does that have to do with Sam?" She said, ignoring what she knew in her heart. He had to say it. If he didn't say it, she would keep on denying it, because that was the easy thing to do.

"Sam _is _one, Leah. He was with the elders when they confronted us. He nearly tore off a few heads, but Jasper managed to calm everyone. Nearly gave himself a headache."

"I don't understand. How could he be one, that's not a thing anymore." What she really didn't understand is how he could say all of this with a straight face, not even realizing he's shifting around the pieces of her world.

"He is...because of my family."

"You turned him into a werewolf?!" she screeched. Some frantic birds in the tree flew away at the sound of her voice.

"No, not purposefully. We're not sure how, but the presence of vampires triggers it. Just being a few miles from the reservation has caused him to transform. It's in his genes," he finished with a hint of regret.

"I can't believe this." Leah felt sick to her stomach. The ground was too far away.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Around the time he came back."

"Not just that, he's a dangerous one, too. You should keep your distance."

"Stop right there. I'm a little sick of people giving me orders." And with that, Leah scrambled out of the tree.

"Leah, be careful, you're going to -"

She lost her footing on one of the lower branches, and plummeted to the ground…only landed in Edward's waiting arms.

He cradled her closer than she would've imagined. He hadn't touched her for this long since the piano incident. He was always keeping his distance, never wanting to cross the line again. His eyes were wide as if he did not expect himself to react either.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't distract me," she said.

"Sure. Next time I'll let you crack your head open."

"Let me go."

He set her on the ground.

Teasing him and yelling at him felt good and right. And that fact only made her angrier that he was leaving, that she was trapped on the rez, that she even cared after about him after all that had happened.

"Leah, you don't have to forgive me. But know that I'm sorry. For lying and making Sam what he is. For involving myself in your life."

"That's good, because I'm not sure I forgive you. Or if I ever will," she lashed out.

He nodded. "Alright." To the untrained eye, he was emotionless, impassive about the situation. Leah now knew that that only meant he was holding back a lot of emotion.

She shook her head. "But you have my word I will not say a thing to anyone about tonight."

"Really?"

"God knows I owe you for my dad. Probably always will."

"Consider us even," he said earnestly.

"We won't be," she said, leaving no room for an argument.

He always understood her much better than she understood him. "Alright. I'll see you home."

Leah turned on her heel (as much as she could in the snow) and stomped away.

She took one...two...three...four, four shaky steps before she spun around and ran back to him.

She threw her arms around him, ignoring how cold and stiff his body felt, even through their coats. She squeezed him tight, knowing it couldn't hurt at all.

"This is a bad idea," he said, but he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Possibly. But you could have stopped me."

"You're still mad at me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. But it's a hug for good luck, wherever you go."

"Thank you, Leah Clearwater," he smiled down at her. It looked so very beautiful on him, she could not help smiling back.

He let her go.

She left.


	10. Part II: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO: SEPARATION

**Leah's Last Summer**

_ **Some day in August** _

Leah Clearwater slapped her cousin clean across the face so hard the crack reverberated throughout the living room.

"Ouch!" screamed Emily.

"Ouch is right!" screeched Leah.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"You slapped me awake first!" Leah pointed to her own reddened cheek.

"Only because the bucket of ice water didn't work!" Emily kicked the bucket across the room in a childish manner that didn't quite suit her.

Leah glared at her.

The two girls burst into laughter, the kind that left your abs sore. After a few minutes, Leah rolled off the Youngs' lumpy couch and squinted at the bright light streaming in from the bay windows. "Nooo, it's too early. Why'd you have to get me up?"

The familiar clack of heels and clang of tableware told Leah that Emily was getting breakfast together in the kitchen. "Because I didn't want my parents to come in and find you passed out drunk. Aren't you already on your dad's ish list?"

Leah rolled her eyes at her cousin's avoidance of swear words but answered, "You know as well as anybody I don't drink anymore. I'm just sleepy. I've been writing my college admittance essay all night."

"Really? Do you know what day it is?" Emily said incredulously.

"June...something," Leah answered.

"It's August."

"August something."

"Don't you think 'August something' is a bit early to write an admissions essay?"

"That's not what the experts say."

Emily shrugged. "I guess."

Leah all but fell into her seat at the kitchen table. "What's that look for?"

"I'm kind of surprised. You've never really talked about school. I thought you'd be staying at La Push."

"For what?" Leah scoffed.

"Get married, start a family, you know, the plans you've had since you could talk," Emily said.

"Oh, please. My mom is going to kill me if I don't at least _try_ to get a...career of some sort. We've got plenty of time for that whole mess."

"Whole mess? Whole mess?! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Emily teased.

"I guess I sound a little silly," Leah relented.

"Not exactly. But don't forget, you've got one of the best-looking guys on the whole rez looking to put a ring on your finger. Forget the career, girl," Emily grinned.

Leah was not in the mood for talking about this. She had turned down Sam's proposal last month. They were in love, she was sure of that. But she wasn't in a rush to marry a man keeping a huge (wolfy) secret from her. So when someone mentioned Sam or marriage, her hands shook a little and her muscles tensed. She needed to confront him before she accepted him. No way was she going to sit on her hands and let life just happen to her, only to tie herself to a man who didn't trust her.

But Leah was in enough danger as it was, knowing these things. She would not put Emily in the same kind of danger. "Shut up. We all can't be as lucky as you," she laughed lightly.

"And don't you forget it," Emily winked. Emily had the kind of parents that made sure she got what she wanted, free of charge. Mr. Young, back when he was alive, had gained a lot of clout in Neah Bay by owning the local supermarket _and_ one of the biggest gas stations. After Emily graduated high school last month, her mom got her a decent job as an assistant art teacher at the local elementary school. The district was willing to overlook Emily's lack of experience, certifications, and higher education. Leah knew Emily felt guilty enough about it to take any teasing that came out of it.

The two girls dug into their breakfast, chatting easily about everything from school to their families to their friends. For Leah, the last two weeks were some of the best of her summer - long days at the beach, goofing around at the supermarket, and taking advantage of nearly every deal at the thrift store. Going home was beginning to seem like more and more of a chore.

When they were done, Emily washed the dishes (how she managed to do that in under five minutes was a wonder) and Leah wiped the table.

"How long do you think you'll stay?" asked Emily. She clipped her long bangs away from her forehead and began to tidy up the rest of the kitchen. Leah smiled, remembering when they got matching haircuts in ninth grade. Seth came up with _many_ nicknames for their twin futuristic-looking bobs.

"It depends," Leah responded.

"On?"

"On whether or not Sam stops being a doofus." Leah hadn't told her all the details, obviously, but Emily wasn't one to push.

"I'm sure he's nothing compared to Richard." Emily didn't date much but when she did, it was the self-absorbed idiot type. Richard wasn't the worst of them - he truly seemed to care about Emily, but he could be immature.

"You've got to stop letting people take advantage of your sweet and unassuming nature. Do. You. Hear. Me. You. Stupid. Cupcake?" Leah punctuated each word with a poke to Emily's forehead.

"I hate when you say that!" Emily laughed and swatted away her cousin's hand. "Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"And if he's still acting like a jerk?"

"Don't call him that."

"And if he's still acting like a jerk?" Leah repeated, crossing her arms.

"I'll kick his sorry A - S - S to the curb," Emily said, eyes on the ground. A giggle escaped her, though.

"There we go. Now, where to first?" Leah said, striding for the door.

"Smoothies and movies! Whoo!" Emily hollered.

"Okay, okay, chill, don't hurt yourself."

_ **Saturday, August 7, 2004** _

Leah rounded the corner after corner, not slowing by second. Her long hair fanned out behind her. Sweat dripped from her forehead and stung her eyes. The athletic sneakers her parents bought her two years ago, the only pair she owned, were wearing out due to months of running. They were getting too tight anyway. Great. Just what she needed, another growth spurt. Didn't Mother Nature know how much it was costing her parents to keep Seth clothed as it was?

"You still out runnin', girl?" A neighbor called from his porch. Mr. Beaker was a snide old man who cared for nothing else but gossip and liquor.

"Eat my dust, Mr. Beaker!" Leah snarked back goodnaturedly.

"Gonna drop dead, running like that. End up spare parts, like me!" The old man cackled hysterically until his laughter turned into a coughing fit. He'd always seemed a bit off.

A couple of blocks later, Leah crossed paths with a group of younger guys. They stared at her in awe. Stupid freshmen. Leah was proud of her appearance (and even secretly delighted in being known as "one of the hottest girls in La Push", but no one but Emily knew that). However, being openly ogled was never pleasant in her eyes.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," she spat, flying past them.

One of the boys called after her, "Hey, my friend Jared, here, wants your number!"

"Shut up, Paul!"

Leah didn't pause for breath until she was on First Beach, at which point she collapsed on her back. The water tickled her left hand, cooling her down a little. This was nice. An afternoon without a cloud in sight, yet the sun wasn't overdoing the whole heat thing today. Perfection.

She heard someone approaching but didn't bother opening your eyes. The steps stopped right a foot away from her head. When no one spoke, she said, "I know you're there Sam, your feet stink."

"You're late," Sam said.

"Am I? I guess I lost track of time."

"But when you say you're going to be somewhere and you don't show up it worries me."

"It worries you when I say 'Let's meet at one" and I come at what? One oh five?"

"It's one-thirty." He tapped his watch. "You need to be more reliable."

"Okay, I screwed up. You should be happy, now, you're not the only one who messes up now!"

"Leah," he said in his disapproving teacher-tone. "If you're still upset about our talk last month, then say so."

"Damn straight, I'm upset. You can't just spring a proposal on me like that."

Sam growled in frustration. "I can't propose to my own girlfriend? When, for the past two years, we've been discussing what's supposed to be _our_ future?"

He had her there. So she chose to ignore him.

Sam crouched down and grabbed her hand. "Leah, what's wrong?"

She stared straight into the distance, watching the waves. "What's wrong, Sam, is that I'm seventeen years old and I'm still waiting for my life to begin. I'm stuck on this stupid little reservation that my father doesn't trust me to leave." She paused, careful not to reveal too much. "Since according to him, I'm so "rebellious and disrespectful". I don't want to go straight into being a wife and mother without even making a life for myself. I'll become bitter and I'll blame you and myself and our kids. I know it."

"You're not cruel, Leah."

"I know myself," she said, more to herself than to him.

"If it upset you that badly...we can wait until after you go to college."

He radiated so much sincerity and hope that he was almost like his old self again. Once again, he was the guy who could barely get the words out when he asked her to be his girlfriend, not the swaggering meathead who lied to her. She wanted to ask him for his honesty, to share who he was and what had happened last year. But she was afraid of pushing just a little too much and popping the bubble of happiness they were encased in. These moments were far and few between these days.

Leah reached up to touch his face. "And you'll come, too? You'll apply, I mean?"

Sam frowned. He wasn't even certain about trade school or community college anymore. After graduation, he'd said he wanted to take some time to figure out what he wanted to do. She thought that meant a real job, not spending all of his time as an errand boy for the tribal council. It was admirable, getting involved in the community, but Sam had once shared dreams of becoming a lawyer and opening up a firm here on the reservation. Still, he was working, and that was something to give thanks for, she supposed.

Finally, he answered, "I'll apply. But there's no guarantee I'll even get in."

Leah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Thank you!"

He laughed, seeming lighter than he had in weeks. "Your wish is my command."


	11. Part II: Chapter Two

**Edward's New Groove**

_ **Saturday, August 14, 2004** _

"Da da da da da," he started.

"Ah ah ah ah ah," she chirped.

"Aaaaah ah ah aaaah," they sang together.

"Shuuuut the hell uuuuup," Rosalie sang, brushing past them to get to the garage. Her rich alto matched the melody perfectly. Edward told her so. She ignored him and kept walking. '_Leave me alone!'_

"She'll come around," said Alice. She and Edward were sitting on the piano bench. They'd been singing for six hours. Edward was determined to get his new piece right. When Alice came along to help, he was grateful, despite that most of the time she simply danced around the room.

Jasper came over. "I hope so. She's got enough aggression right now to last a month,"

Edward shook his head. "A month? She'll calm down in three, at least."

"Want to place a bet?" Jasper challenged.

Edward agreed, mostly because it was nice to see Jasper a little more upbeat these days. The move had offered a bit of excitement for the southern vampire. Carlisle was supervising him a little less, all of them really, as compensation for what the sudden move.

Edward felt his guilt lessen a bit, knowing that for everything bad thing that happened, some good typically came out of it. Even _he_ could admit that. Back in December, he wasn't so sure. After less than six months in Forks, the family had to drop everything and run off to Ithaca. The agreement with the Quileute tribal council had been to avoid the Washington state for five years as punishment for fraternizing with a daughter of La Push. Edward had scoffed at that. Five years? How would they even return in five years, looking exactly the same? They moved every six or seven years for a reason. Most likely, this move was permanent.

Maybe they didn't have to go to the other side of the country, but Esme had begged for a city this time, and Carlisle, forever the doting husband, sided with his wife. Besides, there were many great colleges nearby, something all the "children" would enjoy when the time came. And after all, they were always free to leave. But nobody wanted to do that, (except maybe Rosalie, in favor of another expensive vacation).

He supposed they should have just been thankful Sam Uley didn't just rip them to shreds then and there.

Edward's song took a darker turn as he switched to a minor key.

'_That's lovely'_, Jasper thought. '_What is it?'_

"I don't know."

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. "Are you ready to go now?"

In Edward's eyes, she was making the best of it. Ithaca offered more of an outlet for her energy than Forks did. There was much more to do, in the way of sightseeing and entertainment.

"Yes, dear. I'll start the car." Jasper headed out.

Alice asked Edward, "It's a cloudy day. Will you accompany us to the cinema?"

Edward declined. He was truly grateful for the invitation, but he knew what Alice was silently asking - that he come along as a babysitter. By Edward's logic, if Alice wanted to help Jasper grow used to crowds of humans, she should observe how he fared without a telepath hovering around to keep track of him. Alice's gift was just as reliable, anyway. Most of the time.

Edward continued to play his piano, humming along to his somber tune. He had bought a new one as soon as they arrived in Ithaca. It was sad to think he might never return to the one in Forks, but there was little point in taking it when he could purchase a higher quality one for this house.

He was getting better, which was something, seeing as how he was leagues ahead of most musicians (due to never needing rest and having enhanced brain activity). Edward closed his eyes, trying to feel the story of the song like she had told him. Of course, there was more to music than notes and rhythms. There were feelings, sure, else there would be no point in listening or playing. He always composed with the subject in mind, with the person or story for which he wanted to create music. But he wanted to get that bigger picture feeling, to see more than the song as he did that day last fall.

There was a shadowed glimpse…

_A woman. Dancing along to the music. Moving with the grace of a ballerina. Her hands were in the air as if giving thanks. Her back was to him. She was lost in her own world. Why she would want to sway to such sad music, he did not know._

He wanted to cling to this fragment of a story, to step inside it and comfort the woman. Yet, little by little, the image faded from him. His hands stilled.

He would call the piece, "Leah".

Esme walked down the stairs. She paused at the end, smiling brightly at her son. '_This is beautiful', _she said.

He might have been one of the oldest young men in the world, but it still did him good to see his mother proud of him.

He started over again, playing the piece through its long stretches of notes. At first, they were restrained and tranquil before lightening to a sense of unearthly...mischief. He hadn't expected that, for his breath to catch and his throat to ache to sing as the song quickened to the end of its first movement. Edward's hands flew along the keys, drawing out passion and pain, the crescendo ringing in his eardrums, echoing throughout the halls.

Rosalie came back inside, wiping her dirty hands on a rag. She must have been working on the cars again because she was in a much better mood. "Hey, that's not so bad."

Edward grabbed a piece of blank sheet music and penciled in what he'd just played. "It needs work."

Rosalie walked over to the piano and casually played a few notes of the bassline, adding her own flourishes here and there. She wasn't bad herself, the second-best musician in the family, actually. She'd studied piano with Edward, in her early years as a newborn before growing bored and moving onto the violin, then the cello, both of which she had abandoned at their house in Rochester. "You should change it up, it kind of drags in the beginning."

"Thanks," Edward said sarcastically. He didn't ask for her help or want it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. '_I am right.'_

"I didn't ask."

"Cut it out, you two," scolded Esme. "Or else -" She gasped a little, then immediately began reciting the numbers of pi.

"Or else, what, Esme?" said Rosalie curiously, her smile growing.

"Yeah, what's the big secret?" Edward teased. No doubt if Esme was hiding something, it was a great surprise. "If I and Rosalie don't get along, then what will happen?"

"Oh, rats, I wanted to wait until your father got home from work, but now is as good a time as any." Esme dug into her purse and produced a flyer. "A new jazz club opened over by that university."

Edward felt intrigued at first but came to his senses. "Then it's probably crawling with college students." Dozens of young adults under the influence only meant their thoughts became more disturbing and revolting by tenfold.

Rosalie was of no help. She was already planning her outfit, trying to figure out what would draw the most envy. "Don't be a grouch. I think it's a great idea, Esme."

Not wanting to upset his mother, Edward reluctantly added, "It could be fun."

"Great!" Esme dashed to her room to plan their outing.

Edward sat back at the piano, launching into a concerto with vigor.

_ **Sunday, August 15, 2004** _

The jazz club was not as crowded as he had anticipated. There were still too many people for his liking. It was hard to complain at any rate when he marveled at the sight before him. Nearly every surface was glowing and sparkling, evoking images of Gatsby's famed mansion. Most of the visitors were even dressed in twenties' evening wear The band onstage was playing the classics. He hadn't expected that in an age where every genre was merely a melted semblance of its former self and anything good was far and few between. Edward exchanged knowing smiles with Esme.

Luckily, the club was pretty spacious, so no one was likely to disturb them or notice their presence. Especially those that were indulging in one too many drinks at the bar.

"I love this song!" Alice shouted pulling Jasper onto the dance floor. She clearly wouldn't be leaving his side for a minute, not when they were in such close quarters to humans. Carlisle had already warned them both to return home if it became too overwhelming for him.

The rest of the family ordered drinks for appearance's sake, then sat down by the stage to listen to the music. The alto saxophone player gave a lengthy raucous solo that had everyone dancing in their seats and cheering. Watching the players on stage, Edward felt a twinge of envy. The life of a musician was one still unexplored to him. It wasn't impossible, but nearly pointless. He'd spend half of his career turning down gigs to keep a low profile and trying to not play so well as to attract attention to him.

After the first song ended and everyone was sufficiently excited, the rest of the family paired off and headed to the dance floor.

Edward ignored the traces of pity from his parents' thoughts at the sight of him alone, leaning against the wall. This wasn't a high school dance and he wasn't some teenage wallflower. Why should they feel guilty because he was alone? It simply hadn't happened for him, and it still might not. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he never found his mate and lived out his eternity as the seventh wheel.

He rubbed his temple. Maybe he'd be able to convince them of that when he finally let go of that hope himself. He wished alcohol was effective on him because he would've downed at least a couple of drinks by now.

Someone was next to him, encroaching on his personal space. Before he could move away, the woman said, "Excuse me? I was wondering if you might like to dance."

His assessment of her stopped him short of firing off a dismissal. She was ordinary in every way except for her green eyes, which glittered in the darkness of the club, and her mind, which was dead silent.

Maybe if weren't currently drunk on self-pity, he might have been sensible enough to decline. But that wasn't the case, so he told her, "I'd like that very much."

He led her onto the dance floor, staying close to the corner of the room. Perhaps, with the heat of the crowd, she didn't notice the cold seeping into her skin from his hands because she didn't recoil at his touch. He pulled away when she tried to lessen the space between them.

"You don't have to be so distant," she murmured.

"Are you sure you should get so close to a stranger?" he said in an undertone,

"I'm sure you don't bite." She let go of his hand to lightly trace a bite mark on her collarbone. "Vampire," she mouthed.

His mouth went dry even as his face remained impassive. "That must have been some scuffle," he said, keeping his voice monotone.

"We have our ways."

"Who do you speak for, miss?"

"All fairies," she enunciated, looking at him as if he were a few screws loose.

"Perhaps you've had a little too much to drink."

"Perhaps you're a bit in denial."

"Am I?"

"Edward Cullen, a vampire, doesn't believe in fairies?"

He spun her out then caught her by the waist, bringing her close. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not toying with you."

"You're coming pretty close to it."

She smiled. "We'll keep in touch."

Edward jumped a little when the rest of the patrons started applauding the last performance. The band took their final bows and a young pianist replaced them. He didn't need to look to know his dance partner was gone.


	12. Part II: Chapter Three

**Leah On Fire**

_ **Wednesday, November 24, 2004** _

Leah had just come in from getting the mail when the door opened behind her.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" shouted Judith Young, straining to carry her hefty bags. She left them all in the doorway and sank into the couch.

"Yes, happy Thanksgiving!" echoed Emily as she rushed into the house to escape the rain.

Seth smelled food and immediately been dragging the bags to the dining table, where he unloaded pies, casseroles, and a still-hot roasted turkey that fragranced the entire house.

Sue came in from the kitchen. "Oh!"

Judith smoothed her short bob. Leah wanted to punch the demented beautician that encouraged the forty-year-old to get gold highlights. When the woman realized she wasn't getting any compliments on her horrible hair, she simply went, "Surprise! We've brought you dinner!"

Sue Clearwater crossed her arms. "Really, Judy, you shouldn't have."

And she meant it. Thanksgiving wasn't cause for a huge celebration on the Quileute reservation. Some people hated it. Sue Clearwater was such a person. As a teenager, she would find ways to protest against the "Day of Mourning", from fasting the entire day to dressing in all black (of which her mother certainly did not approve). Once Sue had her own family, she mellowed quite a bit and took an apathetic approach to the holiday.

"What's a little surprise between family?" cooed Judith, giving out hugs to her cousins.

"It's Wednesday," protested Sue.

"You're right dear, it's Thanksgiving Eve, and I wanted to make sure Seth and Leah had a proper meal this year before you scraped something together tomorrow."

"I never 'scrape together', Judith." Sue's eyes said more than her words ever could. One simply did not mess with Sue's cooking methods. It was never a good idea. "We are not in need of your _casseroles_."

"I learned some recipes from a cooking channel," Judith said primly. "I know for holidays, you prefer that..._traditional_ cuisine, but this isn't the fifteenth century, Sue."

Seth jumped in. "Judy, can we have the pies, first? I'm craving desserts."

"Yeah, let's get to eating!" encouraged Harry.

Emily caught on. "Good thinking!" She peeled the lids off the pies.

Judith shrieked and began to gather everything into the kitchen before the father-son duo could tag-team her dishes.

Sue smirked. "Alright, guys, go wash your hands," she said in a tired voice.

Leah tossed the pile of mail she'd been sorting through. "Wait, Mom. We have a lot of food. Why don't we share with some neighbors - Mrs. Grady will come, at least." There was no doubt that if Sue was sharing, her guilt would be lessened.

And who could say no to good food? Mrs. Grady indeed, came, as did the Hunts and five of their adorable little children, then Mr. Powell and his fiancee. Twenty minutes later, they had a big feast spread out before them. The whole dining room table was full, in addition to every seat and chair being occupied in the living room.

Even though everyone was nearly too full to move by the end of it, Harry still turned the radio to the eighties station. He grabbed Sue's hand and led her in a clumsy dance.

"Harry," she laughed. "You're going to step on the children!"

"No, I won't. They fixed me up in that hospital and made me twice as smooth. I'm thinking of taking up ballet," he grinned.

"Don't even think of it!" But Sue gave in and let him twirl her around the room.

Seeing her parents happy like that made Leah smile. It made her want to forget past arguments and disappointments. For the first time in a while, she caught her father's eyes and smiled.

He grinned back at her. He released his all-too-willing wife and approached his daughter. "Let's dance!"

Leah burst into giggles. "Are you trying to foxtrot? That doesn't go very well with Billy Idol."

"No trying, succeeding."

By now, a few others had joined them in dancing, so Leah decided to be a good sport since she wasn't the only person looking like an idiot. Once Harry had calmed down a bit, she decided now would be an okay time to talk. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I'm eighteen, I'm free to go as I please." She rushed on when she saw him frown. "And I intend to go away to college next year."

"Next year, huh? Where?"

Leah almost tripped in surprise. "Well, I'll stay in-state, of course. The University of Washington is my first choice. The guidance counselor is helping me look for scholarships. I think my chances are pretty good, but I have back-up schools."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I'm sure, Dad."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Then go."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course, I am. You've more than proven yourself to be responsible and mature. Go make something of yourself unlike your old dad," he joked. She could see he didn't mean it at all - if he never stayed in La Push and became manager of the old seafood restaurant, he might've never gotten a shot with her mother.

"Okay, dad." For today, this was the closest she would come to them being friends again. "Now, I think Mrs. Grady is in desperate need of a dance." Leah pointed to the grumpy old woman in the rocking chair.

Leah went into the kitchen to grab another dinner roll. The dishes were already washed and dried. Emily was poking around the cupboards, causing quite a mess. "These aren't even in any specific order," she grumbled, rearranging the spices.

"Quit showing me up or my mom's gonna ask yours to trade," said Leah, even as she began to help her cousin with what seemed a pointless task. She sat on the counter to get a better view.

"I'll be sure to make you look very busy, then," Emily winked as she headed for the door.

"You jerk!" laughed Leah. She was glad to get back to her dinner roll. At least Seth hadn't gotten around to swiping leftovers, yet.

The back door swung open without a knock. Sam looked too big for the kitchen. The house suddenly felt like a hobbit's home from The Shire. Even as she sat on the counter, he towered over her. "I smelled food," he said with a shy smile. It was an amusing contrast to his large build.

"Oh did you now?" Leah teased. "I guess you're not here to see me, then. I'll just be going."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He crossed the room and leaned down to kiss her. Leah wrapped her arms around him, but he pulled away. "If your father walks in, I'm a dead man," he said with a roguish air.

She leaned closer. "And if you don't stay and help me clean this kitchen, you're still dead."

"Got it." He kissed her once more.

The kitchen door opened. Emily was balancing three stacked glass pans, each of them nearly empty. "Sam! I thought I heard your voice. We're done eating, but we've got a bit leftover. Oh! Do you want to take a pie for you and your mom, too?"

Sam wasn't listening. He was gaping at Emily as if she were speaking Swahili. He stayed frozen in place, a tall, dignified statue with a rather odd expression - somewhere between shock and fear.

Meanwhile, Emily shifted uncomfortably looking between Sam and Leah for an explanation.

Leah grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Dude, you're spazzing out. It's a little freaky."

Sam swore under his breath and looked away from Emily. "It was nice to see you. I've got to get home now."

He barreled through the back door. The screen door almost flew off the hinges.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Emily. She was always afraid of upsetting people, of hurting someone.

"Of course not," Leah told her. Sam always said Emily was a nice girl. Emily supported their relationship more than anyone. Any animosity between them was unlikely. They hardly knew each other even, until Leah started dating Sam. Sam being a weirdo at a random moment was _extremely_ likely. She'd learned to roll with the punches. One day, he would tell her all his secrets. "He has his mood swings."

Emily climbed up on the counter next to her. "Aren't you the one who's supposed to have mood swings, being the girl and all?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Leah shrugged, reaching for another roll. "I'll check on him later."

"Oh, is that what you were doing when I came in? What an odd way of checking on someone!" Emily said, amused.

Leah shoved her off the counter. "Clean the kitchen yourself," fake-scowled.

* * *

It didn't matter. She ended up cleaning the kitchen herself, once everyone had left. It wasn't very late, but her parents were both tired (Sue from the long hours of socializing, Harry from his extra helpings of food). Seth claimed to have homework, but the beeps and shooting noises upstairs led Leah to believe that wasn't the case. She'd have to sneak up on him and give him a wet willy later.

Once every surface was scrubbed, the floor was vacuumed, the leftovers were put into the proper containers, and she did about a hundred other tasks her mother would just redo tomorrow, she turned on sitcom reruns. Something silly would put her mind at ease. Before she could collapse on the couch and bewail the ways the family made a Cinderella out of her, she went to answer the door. Judging by the soft knocks, it wasn't anyone they knew - likely the Jehovah's witnesses had switched to night hours.

"Yes?" She opened the door with a huff.

Sam's worried eyes met hers. "We should talk," he said gently.

Leah tried not to give away too much in her expression. Could today be the day he told her his secret - about the wolf and last fall? Maybe she finally had his trust again. "Alright. My parents are asleep, I think. We can stay out here." It was chilly, but Sam gave off enough body heat for both of them. Maybe muscles emitted energy? She wasn't much of a science student, so she'd have to ask her mom.

"Okay."

Leah sat down and Sam hesitantly joined her. She grabbed his hand. "So, what's up? Did you apply to university yet?"

He took a shaky breath, looking more like a teenager than he had in a year. "I won't be going to university, Leah."Sam slipped his hand out from under hers.

Her body went cold. "Why not?"

"I only said I'd go to make you happy. But now, I think that...we shouldn't be together, Leah."

"You think we shouldn't be together," she repeated softly. Repeating the words didn't make them make sense. It was like trying to convince herself the grass was blue and the sky was green. "You think that."

"Yes. We're done." He sounded sorry. She thought he was sorry. She hated that he would do this and still have the nerve to be sorry.

Leah rocketed to her feet. "Why?" There was no anger in her words. Only pain.

"I no longer want to be with you."

"That's a lie. That's a freaking lie. Look at me! Look me in the eye if that's the truth!"

Sam stood. His dark eyes locked on her own. "We are over. I don't want to be together. I'm sorry if this hurts you, Leah." There was conviction in his words and the hint of a threat.

Leah felt as if her body was being hollowed out like she was being experimented on with some sort of awful drug. She leaned on the railing against her porch to stop her collapsing. "What did I do to make you hate me?" The tears came before she could stop them.

"Leah, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. This isn't your fault. It's mine."

Was this the wolf secret? It couldn't be, or else he would've ended things last year. Or maybe it became too much of a secret to keep, she thought. Maybe there's more to the story, and he's protecting me from it all. "Whatever you did, you don't have to go!"

Sam hesitated before telling her, "I'm not...worthy of you anymore."

"Don't say that! I love you, you idiot. I don't care about whatever you're hiding."

Sam placed a kiss on top of her head. "I care, Lee-lee. And so would you. Don't try to follow me or contact me. Stay safe."

He jogged down the street. She watched him until she could no longer see anything in the darkness. And then, there was nothing but her, the shabby little houses of her street, and the forest.

Her gaze shifted to the bright moon above her. The light seemed to twinkle tauntingly at her.

She screamed a cry guaranteed to wake the dead and kicked the side of the porch. The guilt that she might wake someone didn't reach her. She only wished there were more things to scream at and break.

Like a woman on a mission, Leah ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her backpack and dumped it onto the floor, ignoring the scissors that scraped her shin. "Come on," she mumbled, shifting through the supplies. Finally, she got them - the pamphlets from different colleges, the scholarship packet, the SAT prep info and put them in a pile. She grabbed the lists of sources and information she collected last fall when she'd been looking for him. She pulled his love letters out of a shoebox in her closet, but couldn't bring herself to put them in the pile. One day, maybe.

She grabbed her pile of papers and stormed back down the stairs. Once at the porch, she pulled her cigarette lighter. She was glad she never threw it out after her mother cut short her sophomore-year smoking stint.

Watching the pages burn up in the night did nothing for the fire inside of her. Instead, her body shook violently, unable to handle the flames. But even if the shaking never stopped, the tears certainly did, and that would have to be enough.

_ **Tuesday, November 30, 2004** _

Even if she weren't on Thanksgiving break, she wouldn't have left the house. For three days, all she saw were the off-white walls of her bedroom and her old blue comforter. All she heard were the whispers of her family throughout the house and all she thought of was how warm he'd been on that cold night.

All she felt was a deep sense of grief and shame. She had failed. Somewhere along the line, she had lost his trust. She'd been too hard on him when he came back to her. She should've known her temper would drive them apart - she gave too many insults and too little comfort. She was a selfish, immature brat who didn't deserve a man like Sam Uley.

That kept her from hating him. If she hated herself just enough, she couldn't hate him. Who would disagree, anyway? Her mother and father were too biased to see her for who she was. No one around town was quick to call her cruel, but she wasn't known for being kind, either. Maybe Emily would disagree, but Emily was too gentle at times. Maybe Alice, but Alice came across as a bit naive for all her wisdom. Edward, then.

She snorted at the thought. Edward would only disagree in favor of arguing that he was far worse of a person. She would focus on assuring him and that would make her feel better.

A chill ran down her spine. Edward was the reason Sam had a secret to keep from her in the first place. And now Sam was gone, likely for that same secret. If the Cullens never came, Sam would have stayed the same, he would never have left her -

She couldn't go down that path of hatred, not of people who saved her life and looked out for her. She had more honor than that and some things had to stay untouched or risk being incinerated by her anger.

She threw off the cover and went to the kitchen. It'd been a pointless day at a run-down school that should've closed years ago. Miss Bean was the stupidest person alive, but in deep competition, with Ms. Beaker, Mr. Jenkins, and every other barely-qualified educator the school managed to scrape up. She knocked back a couple of aspirin.

"Don't take those too often," her mom muttered. Leah hadn't even noticed she was there. Sue was at the table, scribbling notes into a binder. Leah wished she'd inherited whatever gene made her mother so efficient and together all the time.

The younger woman agreed and began to search through the fridge. At least she felt like eating again, even if everything seemed bland. That'd be good for her health, she thought in a feeble attempt at optimism. Instead of opting for a bowl of cereal like usual, she grabbed a banana.

"Wait, stay," Sue ordered before her daughter could make a hasty exit. She took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes, looking much older for a second. "How do you feel?"

Instead, she said, "I'll be okay." That was probably the biggest lie she ever told her mother.

But it was the kind of answer Sue liked to hear. "I know, honey. It hurts a lot. But you're strong, you're brave, and you can get through it. Today, it's the end of the world. A year from now, you'll look back and laugh."

"Maybe," Leah shrugged, still feeling she was in a dream and this conversation was imagined.

"Give yourself time to be sad, baby. You loved him -"

"I still love him," Leah countered.

Sue wouldn't take the bait for an argument. "Of course you do. But take the time to grieve. Cry it out. Talk to your friends. Pick up a hobby. Write about it. Or sing about it! Just get it out of your system so you can get back on track with life."

Sue didn't get it. Or maybe she understood too well and that's why she gave a little speech. Leah's life was no longer on the right track. The train was completely derailed and damaged being repair. What she thought was certain was now impossible - the engagement, going to college together, the spring wedding in her backyard, the little house with the white picket fence just a block away from her parents, the two little kids. Once he was out of the picture, that future was ripped away from her. She couldn't even fake it with another guy, not when her heart was already taken.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Leah insisted.

A panicked Emily was on the other line. "It's Emily. May I speak to Leah, she's not answering her cell phone," she stammered.

"Easy there, cupcake," Leah quipped. "I just didn't feel like talking anymore." She'd told Emily about the break-up of course, and Rebecca. Any more than that and she'd get sick of talking.

"We need to talk, now. This is serious."

Leah took a big bite of her banana. "I'm all ears."

Emily sounded near tears. "Sam came over. He told me he broke up with you so that he could be with me. He thinks he's in love with me or something. Leah, of course, I told him, where he could put his stupid excuse, I did! I can't believe that creep. I'm so sorry, Leah, I really am…"

The phone clattered to the ground. Leah might have heard the last part if her mother wasn't currently giving her the Heimlich maneuver.

What the actual f -


	13. Part II: Chapter Four

**Edward In Ice**

_ **Tuesday, December 7, 2004** _

Edward Cullen used to consider himself a lucky man. It was luck that gave him wealthy, loving parents. It was luck that granted him another set of wealthy, loving parents after he was changed. It was luck that gave him a supernatural power that saved his family multiple times, and luck that ensured he'd lived this long without being dragged away by the Volturi.

But it was the work of a divine God that he found her.

The woman was sitting in the empty club smoking a cigarette.

Every day since he encountered her last summer, Edward had looked for the green-eyed woman with the silent thoughts. His family rarely contemplated the incident anymore. Alice saw nothing foreboding in the future. Carlisle was hesitant to make a snap decision based on the account of a woman who thought herself a "fairy" - something he could find little concrete research on. Edward wondered if he had hallucinated the entire encounter. Perhaps there was something wrong with the animals over in the northeast, throwing off his diet. Almost anything was possible, right?

Still, he'd held onto hope. Every day since he'd stop by the club. Sometimes he went during the open hours and enjoyed a few performances. Other times, he'd wait outside the entrance until closing time, trying to spot her. Several days, like today, he simply slipped in through a side door and waited inside.

He definitely needed a distraction.

Now, he could let his mind rest. She was in the corner of the room, the same corner where they met. The table was lit with a small lamp, casting a dim glow. The faint fear he felt was foreign to him.

She didn't look up until he sat down. "Edward Cullen."

"Ma'am," he greeted her. That was about as polite as he was going to get until she offered him some sort of explanation.

"I'm glad you found me. The possibility of you forgetting about me crossed my mind."

He smiled tightly. "Of course not. It's not often a stranger claims I'm a vampire and she's a fairy before disappearing."

"'Claim'," she parroted, chuckling. Amazingly, she didn't start coughing like expected, with the smoking and all.

He wanted to close this chapter of his life. "So what do you want from me? Hush money to ensure you will not go gallivanting around the city spreading rumors?"

"Edward, I don't want your money."

"Really?" he questioned skeptically.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" She closed her eyes for five seconds. "Reach into your coat pocket."

To his chagrin, there was a one-ounce gold nugget in his coat pocket. He handed it to her.

"It's not how I pay the bills, but the trick is pretty handy," she mused.

"Fine. Maybe you are who you say you are," he relented. "But what do you want with me?"

"I want - no, I request an alliance."

His throat tightened at thoughts of vampire wars he'd heard in Jasper's stories and the Volturi Carlisle mentioned. "An alliance. Is there a war coming on, Ma'am?"

"Call me Echo," she corrected.

"Echo," he repeated, despite his mild dislike of the woman attached to it.

"No. We're safe for the moment."

"For what purpose, then? Why me?"

"Not just you. Your coven. I would like to request an alliance between the Olympic coven and the northwest fairy clan."

This was becoming a rather odd conversation. "You're a long way from Washington. As is my family."

Echo shook her head. "Let me explain." She scooted her chair to his side of the table. Normally, he'd protest to someone getting too close, but he barely registered the scent of her blood. Echo traced a large square on the table in front of them.

It took a minute. Slowly, the images in the square came to life."It's a television charm I've been working on. You can make a screen anywhere, project your thoughts onto it," she clarified.

"Nice," he commented. He wasn't going to offer up his abilities like she did until he had a better reason to trust her.

The screen sharpened to reveal a rather primitive-looking village."My story starts at the beginning. My people were... what's that word? Prehistoric. We lived in harmony with mankind since the Stone Age. Sprites, they called us. Most clans were based in western Europe. We were scattered about, living in the wilderness, in forests, even outside human towns. They protected our villages from the harm of animals and we protected them from disease and famine with our gifts. Everything was peaceable."

The screen shifted to the sight of a crowd carrying torches and shouting. "Not everyone was fond of us. It's hard to blame them. As time went on, it became more apparent that we were growing stronger. Our magic is constantly adapting to the ways of this world. Hence, why I can create a television screen on a wooden table. When the humans found out that we evolved to be able to switch between our natural size and human size, they began to hunt us down."

Echo switched to images of winged men and women running, carrying away packages and satchels in a panic. "They burned down every village they saw. Sometimes they set dogs on us or flooded the village. It was easy to do - most of the villages were only a square quarter-mile. We had more than a few advantages over them. Not all fairies were strong enough to fight back - abilities vary by clan. Even in a family, a sister may be twice as powerful as her brother or cousin. Naturally, the humans could get to the weak, the old, and the very young." Her firm voice softened.

"Our population hit a record low. Many fairies left Europe, most for islands, many for the Americas. That's how my family ended up here." The screen sped through shots of different fairies - some handsome, some plain, but they all bore vivid green eyes. "My clan has lived in northeast North America for roughly...three-thousand years. Of course, it wasn't always -"

"Spare me the history lesson. The fairies have been here for thirty centuries?"

"Roughly," she amended.

"The leader of my coven, Carlisle is a great scholar, and he hasn't heard any of this." Edward's wariness was only heightened. Sure, she could perform magical feats, but this story was so outlandish. He didn't want to be taken for a fool.

"Simple. Humans aren't afraid of us, so they don't try to analyze us or look for us. We sort of fade away."

Edward studied her face carefully.

Echo huffed. "Don't believe me? Fine. Listen to this - I cannot tell a lie. It's nearly physically impossible. Any fairy is loath to admit it. Now don't go spreading that around."

"What year were you born?"

"1980."

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Orrville High School talent show. I got my period while performing a dance routine to "Whoomp! There it Is" by Tag Team."

"What do you dislike about yourself?"

Echo gritted her teeth. "My nose is too big and people think I'm a know-it-all, so there's that. Now would you like to keep interviewing me or get back to the story?"

"Proceed," Edward obliged.

"As I was saying, my clan and my family was one of many to settle in the Americas. There, we found refuge by allying ourselves with the indigenous peoples. By then, full villages were developed. Most groups were willing to show us what to eat, especially when we helped them to magically grow their crops. We learned this time around to blend in was safer, so we hid most of our abilities. They allowed us to settle where we liked, so long as we did not disturb their peace."

"Did you?"

"Most people didn't. There was a bit of pushback from some clans - they disproved of all the hunting and wanted to protect the animals, but that's part of life. A human needs to eat.

"My clan settled into the northwest coast of North America, where we could learn the most about farming since we don't eat meat. We tried not to stay inland, in case a quick exit was needed. That changed the 1500s." Echo flipped through images until she arrived at the colonial soldiers. "The new settlers were a bit more...aggressive, to put it mildly. We tried to help the native peoples where we could, sending healers to different areas, creating protective charms, but it was too much." Echo lingered on the clips of wars and bloodshed.

"My great-great-great-great-great grandparents were part of the generation that settled in Washington. By now, most tribes knew at least a bit about fairies. The Quileutes respected us because they knew us to be trustworthy. We turned a blind eye when they captured colonizers invading their land. Besides, we would've done the same centuries back, fought if we could have. And if you think about it, they could have traded us in to save their hides.

"In the 1860s, their cousin tribe, the Chimakum, were wiped out by the Suquamish. They felt alone and so they settled for the next best thing - an alliance with the fairy people. Everyone could sense the magic within them - much like ours. I suppose that's why we agreed. They were kindred, in that way. We didn't know how far our loyalty would be tested until about a hundred years ago. A group of settlers were envious of the little reservation. It was a prime spot for fishing and the community had really flourished under the resources of the land. In the middle of the night, someone set fire to La Push, burning down all of the houses, along with several important artifacts. They were devastated." On the screen, houses burned to the ground. People were running, screaming. There seemed to be many people laying on the ground dying.

"My great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a very talented fairy. By the time she was in her seventies, she was also very skilled. She was called on by the chief. He asked her to perform any spell that she knew in order to save his people. Seeing the desperation in his eyes, she used her last bit of strength to save the village." The screen showed the destruction reversing.

"From then on, my clan stayed in the area, knowing that we were safe. There are fewer of us now. And many bloodlines are watering down. But those of pure blood like me remain strong."

Edward allowed himself a minute to gather his wits. He had so many questions, but settled for: "Why haven't you approached the Quileutes then? Why are you hunting down a coven that doesn't live there anymore and won't for some time?"

Echo rubbed her eyes. "You all became part of Washington history when you signed that treaty with the Quileutes. Like it or not, you're tied to that area."

Edward couldn't mask his indifference. Vampires simply didn't treat pacts as sacred as fairies did, apparently.

Echo rambled on. "And this is a job called for vampires. Tame ones, like you all. I'm in charge of...well, I'll call it 'stats'. There has been an increase in vampires in the area. Up fourteen percent from last year."

"That doesn't seem so drastic."

"Maybe not to you. But for us, that's a problem. Like I said, so many of us have bred with humans, that their blood is just as tempting as a regular person's. I'd rather not see my clan dwindle away. There are people I need to protect, okay?"

He could understand that.

Echo continued, "Anyway, I just need word from your coven that you all will protect us if we are attacked, and you will do the same."

"Echo," Edward said gently. "You have my sympathies. However, I am not allowed to speak for my coven. I am not the leader. That's my father, Carlisle. He is a much more level-headed person and will give you a thoughtful answer."

Echo looked crushed. Her green eyes no longer seemed so full of life but of sadness.

"How did you find me, anyway?" Edward ventured, not wanting to feel guilty.

"It was quite easy. My grandmother met you and you were so obvious."

"Your grandmother?" He frowned.

"She works at this bookstore."

Edward's mind flooded with images from Echo's. The bookstore outside Forks. The big one he tried to buy once, where he once shared a drink with Leah Clearwater. An old woman on a ladder dropping a book into his hands. "Oh!" he gasped.

"You were barely breathing. Or blinking. You should work on your act better. Are you a - what is it - a newborn vampire?"

"No, I am not. I'll have you know, I was changed before your grandmother was even alive!" He couldn't stand the idea of being mistaken for a newborn. That'd mean he was juvenile and out of control.

Echo held up her hands. "If you say so."

"How'd you even do that?" Edward wondered. "One minute your mind is silent no matter how hard I listen, the next thing you know, I can hear your thoughts. It was the same with your grandmother."

"Most fairies can show a person their thoughts. Wait - you can hear other minds? You're a telepath?"

"Yes," he confirmed proudly. He was beginning to feel a little feeble after getting to know Echo.

"Impressive. Can you do that?"

"I'll tell you more after I introduce you to Carlisle." He didn't see much coming out of it, but he'd been wrong before.

Echo thanked him profusely.

He offered to walk her home, but she said she'd fly.

"You're something else, Echo," he said, tipping his hat.

"Something special, hopefully." She shrunk down to three inches and raced away.

"Hopefully," he echoed. Because if it was anything but, well, he was going to be very miserable.

_ **Wednesday, December 8, 2004** _

Carlisle and Edward peered into the coffee shop window, ignoring dubious looks from those inside.

"Is that her?" the blond vampire asked.

Edward nodded. The fairy was waiting in the back of the room, sipping from a paper cup. She seemed to exclusively prefer dark corners. They had that in common.

Despite her welcoming smile, Edward still felt on edge. His conversation with Echo had played on repeat all night. He was glad Carlisle agreed to meet her today. The older man was wiser and would know better how to help her. Also, maybe his family would stop thinking he was delusional and telling tall tales.

"Now be careful, Carlisle, she's pretty persuasive and she's got quite a few tricks up her sleeve," he'd warned.

Carlisle had chuckled. "I think, Edward, if I wasn't taken in by the grandeur of the Volturi I can handle a fairy."

Yet, here they were, sitting with said fairy, Carlisle hanging onto her every word. Echo seemed to favor the doctor's company more than Edward's. Admittedly, Carlisle's questions were more out of interest instead of distrust.

When Echo finished recounting her story, Carlisle rubbed his chin in thought. "Fascinating."

Echo looked pleased with herself. "I know that was a lot, but you wouldn't be able to find much in history books."

"You told him much more than you told me," grumbled Edward.

"He's more patient than you are."

Carlisle asked, "What do you ask of us in this alliance?"

"There would be a more formal arrangement with the leaders of our clan. However, we would like you to swear that if the Washington population faces a certain number of attacks, or if our people face a direct assault, you will ally with us and defend us."

"And in return?"

"I assumed that we could offer you protection in some way, as well."

Carlisle considered it. Edward listened to his mind at work, turning over possibilities, weighing his options. The doctor said, "Echo, we appreciate the offer, but I don't think it's a very good idea right now. We upset a few Quileutes last time we were in Washington. They might not take too kindly to your clan's affiliation with our coven."

To Edward's embarrassment, Carlisle told an abbreviated version of last year. Luckily, Edward's role in it was drastically minimized.

Echo's bright eyes widened. "So you want to help people as much as I do."

"We try, Echo, but no one can control everything. Today we pick a fight with vampires, then tomorrow, we have their friends coming after us. If there's one thing last year taught us, it's that we can't interfere everywhere, no matter how powerful we are."

Edward was glad he couldn't hear the fairy's thoughts - the distress was evident on her face.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for meeting me," she said softly.

"Of course. If you're from around here, I'd love to meet with you again, I'll tell you more about vampires. Perhaps some of this knowledge could aid you in your protection," Carlisle offered.

'_Edward…'_

Edward bristled, feeling the presence of someone else in his mind.

Even as Echo smiled and made small talk with Carlisle, all her thoughts were directed at

Edward. It was like she had two separate minds.

He felt himself moving throughout time and space until he reached his destination.

_Echo's grandmother, the curly-haired woman with the glass eye was watching him in the bookstore. And Leah. Twinkling brown eyes. Her full laughter, rattling his eardrums. The fairy muttered to herself, watching the curiosity. 'A vampire with a Quileute girl,' she thought. 'Strange magic… He longs for her blood, but he longs for her heart.'_

The day fast-forwarded to that night. The old woman sat in the dark, muttering an ancient language Edward could not identify. Somehow, he caught the words, 'Sense'. She repeated that until -

_His face. A deep breath of air. Leah's scent. And...nothing._

Edward was about to lunge for the woman sitting across from him when she placed her hand over his. The foreign touch gave him pause.

'_Edward, we did not rob you of your senses. We minimized your craving for human blood. My grandmother saw that you cared for her,' _Echo told him, fear coloring her features.

"I do _not_ care for her and you had no right to do that," he said with scary calm. He was frozen still, knowing that if he moved an inch, he would do something he'd regret.

Carlisle caught up with the situation. "Guys?" He didn't want a scene, not when they had just moved here. Both parties ignored him.

'_Edward, we had your interests in mind. Just think, we could even help her to love you back,'_ Echo pressed.

He saw: _Leah smiling at him, brighter than she ever had. Walking side-by-side. Holding her close_ -"

Edward stood. "Stay out of my head. And if you have any sense of self-preservation, stay out of hers."

He left the defeated fairy at the table, Carlisle trailing after him. He took comfort, for once, in the racket of voices around him when he headed onto the busy streets. At least that hadn't been taken from him.

Light snow fell, matching the icy hatred forming in his heart. First, he'd hunt. That would calm him down. Then, he needed to find Leah.


	14. Part II: Chapter Five

**An Experimental Study of a Woman on Edge**

_ **Sunday, December 19, 2004** _

"Eh, sweet thing! Over here!" called a man from the booth.

Leah gripped the pitcher of ice tea in her hand and gritted her teeth. Her shallow breathing alerted the girl next to her.

"Okay, let's put the tea down before we go over there," pacified Valerie, the other waitress, prying the pitcher out of Leah's grasp.

"Why do all the weirdos have to sit in my section? This is the third time they've been here this week," Leah griped.

"Just smile pretty and you'll get a good tip." Valerie pushed her towards the seating area of the restaurant.

Leah dragged her feet but managed to smile stiffly at the four patrons - middle-aged, slovenly-dressed men, all leering at the waitresses. They didn't look like the "fresh-outta-church" type she was used to. "Welcome to Chief's. My name is Leah, I will be your server today. Would you like to hear our specials?"

"Only if you're one of them," laughed the oldest of them. He looked like he belonged in a morgue.

Leah would ignore that. "I'll take your drink orders if you're ready."

The first three all ordered soda, but the one with the beard asked for help. "Excuse me, I left my glasses at home and I can't make this word out. Could you tell me what that says, doll?"

Leah leaned down to make out the words. "I'm sorry, which one are you point to?"

Suddenly, she glanced up to see all four men staring down the shirt of her uniform. She didn't listen for the answer.

Leah grabbed the skinny one by the scruff of his collar. "Listen, here, dirtbags. I'm not here for you to toy with. How about you sad little creeps get off your asses, find jobs, and never come here again!"

They called for the manager. She happily obliged.

Harry Clearwater didn't get mad very often. But when he did, it was scary. The cook had to hold the man back from slaughtering the guys in broad daylight. They all left with bruises and damaged egos. And very likely, soiled pants.

Maybe this working thing won't be so bad, Leah thought.

* * *

In some ways, Harry was the best babysitter anyone could ask for. As a teen, he watched his little cousins and helped out around the house as often as he could, even if some remarked these habits were too feminine for a boy. They kept their mouths shut when he became manager of a new restaurant that opened on the reservation, Chief's Seafood. It wasn't much, but it was a stable job. If he had gone to school, he probably would've gotten a degree in Childhood Development and worked with kids. So when he fell in love with and married a plucky aspiring nurse, he had no qualms about being the primary caretaker of their "surprise baby". Most of his early years as a manager were spent with a sleeping infant strapped to his chest.

As a child, Leah enjoyed running around the restaurant. Sometimes she could coerce her dad or the cook to play hide-and-seek with her on slow days. The older waitresses gave her leftover pie or cheesecake. She used her spare quarters to play songs on the jukebox.

It was better then. Maybe that's what she was doing here. For her, Chief's was the path to nirvana.

Harry stormed into his office. "Did they do anything else? Because we can press charges, if it comes to it."

Leah shook her head. "No, Dad, they were just really rude. If they're banned, I'm happy."

"If you really feel that way fine, but let me know if you aren't feeling well. If you're having problems like this on your second week, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to work here. You don't need the stress, sweetheart."

She'd promised to stick it out. No way was she going to quit now, not even if a thousand jerks messed with her, not even if she had to wear the stupid neon-red uniform for eternity. "Dad, I can handle it. It's just a few creeps and now they're gone. Besides, it's nice to have someone you can pay under the table, huh?"

Harry gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Get back out there, tough gal."

Leah left the cramped office for the bathroom. She needed time to recover in peace, away from prying eyes.

She didn't like this weak, feeling. Being made a target for abuse and crude jokes. Men like that deserved to die.

"Oh. My. God. Brooke!" squealed a girlish voice.

Leah ducked into a stall. The last thing she needed right now was to run into people from school to see her disheveled and puffy-eyed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," called a nasal voice. "Maggie, you totally walk like a power-walking mom from the suburbs, it's weird."

"Whatever. Oh, crud, I dropped my eyeliner. Give me yours," demanded Maggie.

Leah listened to the two girls chatter like idiots for a full two minutes - airing the dirty laundry of everyone and their grandmother. It was so tacky. What the heck did she ever see in these two? Oh, right: last year, they followed her around like puppies and drank in her every word. They liked shopping and partying as much as she did, so she kept them around. Leah felt more ashamed of herself than irritated with them, knowing that she'd enjoyed their company but tossed them aside when things got rough. What kind of friend was she?

She was almost certain that they were leaving when she peeked out a crack. Who in their right mind brings a flat iron to a seafood restaurant?!

"That's not even the worst of it," Maggie was saying as she fixed her hair. "The party wasn't poppin' like I thought it would be so I just went over to Paul Lahote's house."

"Gag, he's a freshman."

"That's only two years below us. And he is _so_ hot."

"Word."

"Anyway, I'm at Paul's, and guess who's on the couch - Sam."

"As in...Sam and Leah? You sure?" asked Brooke.

"No! Sam from General Hospital," snapped Maggie. "Of course it was Sam Uley."

"So what?"

"He was cuddled up with Leah's cousin, that Emily girl. They looked _very_ cozy."

Brooke dropped her makeup brush. "Damn it, Mags! Why would you tell me that?"

"You asked what I did last night."

"No, why would you tell me gossip about Leah's freakin' boyfriend! How am I supposed to look her in the eye after this?"

"You won't," Maggie shrugged. "It's not like you'll get a chance to tell her, anyway. She hasn't texted me back in forever."

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with her? She doesn't go out, she never answers the phone. For all we know, she could be getting stoned at the playground every day with Jimmy and them."

Maggie collected her things. "Exactly. Who knows? They might have broken up weeks ago!"

"Still, that Emily - what a skank! Your cousin's boyfriend? How desperate can you get?"

"Very, very, trashy," Maggie agreed. The two junior girls left giggling.

Leah sank to the ground, muttering curses under her breath.

She stayed in the bathroom stall until her shift ended.

* * *

The rang was washing away all the recent snow when she stepped outside. It was tempting to go back into the restaurant and ask her father for a ride, but she needed to sleep. Today had been just a bit much.

Leah was not quite home when her phone rang. "What?" she sighed. It wasn't really necessary for her father to call to make sure she got home safe. She liked to think she was somewhat reliable.

"Leah, are you home yet?" Harry asked.

"Nearly. Yes, I know, I'll heat up the food for Seth at five and everything will -"

"No, listen. Stay where you are, I'm picking you up."

"Why?" she panicked.

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"No, Dad, you have to tell me, now, or I'll worry, please."

Harry gave in. "Your mother just called. Emily was brought into the hospital. She was severely injured."

"What?" Leah gasped for air. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"A bear attack several hours ago. She lost a lot of blood."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. No. Please. Dad, tell me it's not bad," Leah pleaded. The world was spinning again. A world where Emily - a person that gave and gave - was robbed of her life was not the kind of world Leah wanted to live in.

"I don't know yet, honey, but all we can do is pray and be there for her and Judy."

Leah sobbed into the phone while Harry tried to soothe her.

This couldn't happen. Not to Emily. It wasn't right. Leah wished she could trade places with her, or that she had been there instead of pitying herself all day! She would have to beg for forgiveness for this in church next week. But she would never forgive herself.

When Harry and Leah pulled into the hospital, she practically sprinted past him to get inside. He had to steady her when she nearly slipped in some mud.

No one seemed to work fast enough. Every nurse was moving slowly. By the time they got to the room, they found Sue waiting outside holding a crying Judith. Wordlessly, Leah embraced her relation, too. As horrible as Leah felt, Judith must have been ten times worse.

Sue did not have a single tear in her eye, but she was barely keeping it together as it was. Harry placed an arm around his wife. She told them, "She will definitely survive. She's strong and stable right now. She regained consciousness, earlier, but now she's just sleeping."

Leah turned to the window they were looking through. Emily seemed perfectly at ease if a little pale. Not a single hair was out of place and she even wore a slight smile in repose. The only thing indicating she was unwell was the tubes and monitors around her. "She looks fine," Leah said, confused. "Thank God."

"Lee, you can't see it from here, but the bear marred the right side of her body. There are lacerations on her face and arm. She's got a lot of stitches. Despite the blood loss, she'll be right as rain, soon, don't worry."

"My poor baby," whispered Judith, placing her hand on the glass.

"What was she even doing up here?" wondered Leah. "This was near here, then?"

Leah didn't miss the looks her parents exchanged, but she was too tired to bother with it. Sue told her, "She was fishing up north."

"Emily? Fishing?" Emily preferred indoor activities, especially in the cold.

"Yes," Sue answered in a tone that told Leah to not question her any further. "She was fishing up north with friends but she got a bit away from the group and encountered a bear."

"I want to see her," Leah said suddenly.

This time it was Sue and Judith that traded glances. "I don't know," broached Judith. "She's very injured, dear. You won't want to see her like that."

"I need to, Judy. It's what she would do for me."

"Well, I suppose we could all get coffee," suggested Sue, shepherding Emily's mother away.

Leah entered the hospital room and sat in a chair by Emily's right. The fluorescent lights were harsh on Emily's skin tone, but that was nothing compared to the horror that became half of her face.

Everyone knew Emily Young to be a beautiful girl -poreless skin, high cheekbones, and arched eyebrows. A long nose that gave her a regal look. Mocha-brown eyes, always full of wisdom and goodness.

All of that was destroyed in a single moment. Three long stitches lined her face from hairline to chin before reappearing at her forearm and ending at her hand. Her eye was narrowly missed, but the corner of her mouth hadn't been so lucky. From this side of the room, Leah could see her mouth was twisted into a permanent grimace. Peaceful, loving Emily grimacing. How wrong.

But at least she was alive and that was something to be grateful for. Things could have just as easily been different. Leah sent up a silent prayer of thanks, gently touching Emily's hand.

The girl in the hospital bed stirred. "Leah. You came," she mumbled. Her eyes were half-open.

"Shh, it's alright," Leah soothed. "Just rest."

"My fault," Emily continued, her voice hoarse. "Don't be mad. It's my fault."

"Don't be stupid. Save your energy on getting better."

"They came and got me. I was bleeding and he was crying. I didn't want him to cry."

"Uh-huh. Got it." Leah got up to look at the drugs they had her friend on. Clearly, the doctors had overdone it.

"I told Sam not to be sad. I forgive him. I love him. I wish I didn't," Emily yawned. "But I do."

Leah froze in place. "You love Sam?"

Emily sighed contentedly. "Sam," she repeated. Then she dozed back to sleep.

A matronly nurse bustled in, clipboard in hand. "Ah, she's awake. Lovely girl. Such a shame, but we're very lucky she's going to be alright." She began to fiddle with the monitors. "Are you her sister?"

"No," Leah replied quickly. "Just a friend." She wiped her shaking hands on the skirt of her Chief's uniform. "Take care of her, will you?"

"Of course, hun."

Her steps were stiff and awkward, like a zombie's. Once out of the room, she found herself strangely craving the cigarettes her mother had confiscated years ago. And the leftover slices of pie she'd eat in her dad's office at Chief's. Anything really. She just craved.


	15. Part II: Chapter Six

**An Experimental Study of a Woman on Edge (Part Two)**

She needed to mourn. Good Lord, she needed to mourn. She stared at the mirror in front of her, locking eyes with the woman - no, girl - in front of her. She didn't blink for a full moment so that when her eyes watered, she could pretend they were tears.

She used to be good at make-believe. For a good while, she believed that the ingredients for happiness were love and faith. Love and faith. Two strange concepts she realized she never fully grasped to begin with.

Leah threw the hand mirror across the room. The glass shattered and scattered across the floor in glittering patterns. Lovely. Maybe no one would enter her bedroom if they saw the safety hazard. Ignoring the danger, Leah sat down in the corner, legs sprawled out in front of her like a child.

Where were her family? How did she get here? These questions gnawed at her mind but required too much energy to answer.

She felt as if she'd woken from a dream. Was it true? Was she really the girl others admired? Who searched for her boyfriend when no one else would? Who looked death in the eye and parried with vampires? That girl was strong and brave and good. That didn't seem right. That didn't seem to suit the girl she knew herself to be.

Sleeping was good. Sleeping was healthy. So she crawled into bed and prayed for a dreamless night.

* * *

Until fourth grade, a girl named April lived next door. When you're a little kid, you're friends with everybody your age. So while Leah didn't have many memories about April herself, she did recall they had playdates and sleepovers.

The first time that April spent the night, Leah's parents told her April experienced something called sleep paralysis. Their explanation was very perplexing, due to Sue's very scientific approach and Harry's constant reassurances.

Leah decided to just ask April herself. The other little girl simply said, "Sometimes I wake up and I can't move. It's like a weight is sitting on my chest."

"That's pretty scary."

"I guess. It's worse when the shadow people come in the room. Papa says they aren't real, but I always forget."

After that, Leah started sleeping with a night light...

And a decade later, Leah's mind drifted to April. So this is what it was like.

She felt trapped in her own body as if her soul was locked inside of a prison cell. The wires connected between her brain and the rest of her body seemed to be cut. And a translucent apparition stood by the window, the moonlight shining through it.

Oh, well. What was an imaginary figure compared to vampires and werewolves? Maybe she'd gotten lucky and this was the grim reaper, ready to cart her away.

"Please. Do not be afraid," it said in its lilting voice. As it came closer, she could see it was a female dressed in a long summer dress. Petite with flowing hair.

The trapped feeling ebbed away, bit by bit until Leah felt in control of her body again. What a bizarre sensation. She stretched her muscles and wiped her face.

Then she reared on the ghost-woman-thing.

"Look here, lady. I've dealt with real, live vampires. And werewolves. I don't know what on earth you could possibly be, but I'm not interested. Leave," she growled. Somewhere in her mind, she was screaming at herself not to pick fights with magical beings, but she needed to yell at _someone_. Better to take it out on this ghost than her mother.

In front of her very eyes, the woman's form filled out until she looked like a real flesh-and-blood human. "I apologize for my impudence. I didn't want us to get off on the wrong foot."

Leah flopped back onto her bed. "I must be on drugs. I must be on hard drugs." It was likely she had gotten high behind the high school with Jimmy's gang as Brooke and Maggie speculated. That wouldn't be very farfetched. They were the ones who taught her to smoke.

"You are not under any influence, Leah," the lady tittered.

"Oh, yeah, lady? Are you sure? I just had a nightmare of a day then I wake up to a ghost-angel in my room. Makes total sense."

"Call me Ella." The lady sat on her bed next to her as if they were good friends. Upon closer inspection, Leah could make out her wrinkled face and enchanting eyes - a vivid green that could inspire sonnets. Her hair fell past her shoulders in lovely red ringlets.

"Fine. _Ella. _Who may or may not be a sign that I have lost touch with reality. How would you feel if after having the shittiest year of your life, the world just stabbed you in the back? Would you want to be woken in the middle of the night?"

"What happened?"

"Let's see...my boyfriend disappeared on me, I found him but all he did was try to control me and keep secrets from me, my dad nearly died, the only person that understood me was banned from seeing me, my dad exiled me to this little reservation for a year, I realized my closest friends are morons, my boyfriend dumped me out of nowhere and told my cousin he's _in love with her_, my cousin pretended to be disgusted, _she_ nearly died, and she just admitted today she loves him, too. All in all, a great year."

"Are you quite finished pitying yourself?" Ella hissed with surprising disdain.

Dumbfounded, Leah nodded.

"Despite the melodrama of your dizzying storytelling, I'd agree, life has treated you unkindly, dear. That'll be hard to rectify."

"Rectify? As in fix? What are you, my fairy godmother?"

Ella's deadpan expression gave all the answers.

Leah jumped off the bed again. "You're kidding me."

"I never 'kid'."

This didn't make any sense. She wasn't a storybook princess. She was a teenager living in 21st-century America. "Why would _I _have a fairy godmother?"

"I do enjoy that title, but this is more charity work than anything. I find those in distress and help them to the best of my ability."

"Why would you want to do that?" wondered Leah, realizing she sounded very thickheaded.

Ella regarded the shards of glass on the carpet. "There's a lot of ugliness in the world, wouldn't you say?"

"It seems quite a hefty task to take on. Almost not even worth it."

"Tell me, when you comfort a friend in need or you share your food with a neighbor down on their luck, do you feel afterward that you wasted your time because you barely made a dent in solving their problems?"

Well, when she put it like that… "No."

"Then tell me how I can help you." Ella held out her hand.

Leah took it.

The four walls began to melt away, pooling in a liquid and dripping onto the floor. Her bed, the glass, her clothes, one by one, they faded away.

"Don't scream, you'll break my concentration," Ella warned. Her eyes were closed. "You're still in your family's house."

She'd just have to trust her.

The walls were replaced with leaves and wind spinning in a tight circle around them. The whirlpool encased the fairy and the girl, blocking their sight from all surroundings. The speed of the wind gusts whistled in Leah's ears and the cold stung her skin. She looked down to realize that her feet were no longer on the carpet, but on the dewy grass.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"This is the start of where life deviated from the expected course. If you concentrate, you will unearth what it is you desire to recompense for your sufferings."

"...In English?" Leah was too tired to think of big words.

"What will make things right, dearie? And don't say a time machine. I'm not a witch." Ella pulled a thin wand out of her billowing skirts. A green glittering mist emanated from it and encircled Leah's entire body. "You won't feel a thing," the old fairy claimed.

Leah closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky. Even if she could go back in time, she wouldn't want to. She'd learned that the people she trusted were traitors, so they would have stabbed her in the back at some point or another. If her father's heart never failed, he might have never worked to get back in shape. If she never met Alice or Edward -

What did that matter, anyway when they were gone? She was alone, truly alone. Unable to face her fears. Weak. Pathetic. Embarrassing.

"I want...to not be weak," she whispered.

"You're thinking shallowly. Concentrate."

"I want to be able to face my problems without cowering or crying or...or," she rambled.

A thunderclap sounded above their heads.

"I want to not be pitied," she declared.

"More."

"I want to be strong!"

"More!"

Her hands curled into fists. Her face dripped with sweat. "I want to be powerful!" Leah shouted.

A howl broke her focus. Leah fell to the ground, unable to go on. The mist of magic snapped back into Ella's wand like a tape measure.

The fairy bent down and placed a gentle hand on Leah's shoulder. "There is power locked inside of you. So much power."

"Sure there is," Leah sneered.

"I think I have just what you need." Without warning, Ella pointed the sharp tip of her wand on Leah's temple.

The forest transformed into an empty space of white.

* * *

When Leah could finally speak again, she asked, "Where are we?"

"The In-Between."

"That explains everything."

"We are in-between reality and imaginary. So, not in a make-believe world, but not in a real-world either."

"Okay, let's start with a simple question because you lost me there. What happened?"

"I granted your wish. You are now all you hoped for."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"It'll take some time for you to realize you are one of the strongest, most powerful people in - well, let's say your tribe, at least."

"I doubt that. I dated a werewolf."

"A werewolf is _nothing_ in comparison to you." Her conviction was magnified by the fierceness in her eyes.

Leah's stomach turned. "What can I do?"

Ella circled her, like a general inspecting a soldier. "I did more for you than I've ever done for any human. There was too much possibility within you. You could be so...helpful. So, I replicated some of my abilities and transferred them to you.

"What can be unlocked remains to be seen. The most basic fairy skills will likely work -so, you may be able to cast charms and heal others. You may be able to hear a target or shoot a target from a mile away. It depends on how hard you work for it."

Leah was growing frustrated. "Ella, with all due respect, why on earth would I want to work for those things? How is that going to fix my life - making spells I don't need? Why would you even do this?"

"If I gave you the charm to put your broken heart back together, it'd be broken again. Maybe that'd be fine for some people. But if I give you abilities that no other human could possess without cracking like an egg, you will have an outlet to help you heal. You will have something far greater than any ridiculous human love could bring - magic.

"And if you play your cards right, one day you can join us. You will be a protector, a guardian. A role model, a favorite of the community."

"I'm not sure those are things I want."

Ella pointed in front of them, summoning a mirror. "Look at yourself," she spat.

Leah reluctantly stared into the full-length glass mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her face was red and puffy. Her waist-length hair was tangled and more animalistic than feminine. She still wore her hideous waitressing uniform. I'm revolting, she thought.

"Your only other option is to be pitied in your community as the most scandalous piece of gossip. The girl who was left for her cousin by the love of her life. Do you even know for certain you will find love again? Sure, even if you _are_ accepted into college - will that take away the pain? The embarrassment?"

No.

Still, Ella patted Leah's cheek in a grandmotherly fashion and said, "Why don't you "sleep on it" as they say? You're not in a position to make big decisions. We'll be in touch."

It was like being kicked off a cloud. One second, Leah stood in the In-Between, the next she was flat on her back, on the bed of her house on 333 James Street in La Push, Washington.

* * *

The clock read "3:03". Her mind drifted in and out of sleep, never tired enough to slip into unconsciousness, but never alert enough to do anything but lay there. Maybe she was in her own in-between.

Highly unlikely, since someone was in her house.

The air seemed to buzz with the electricity of a fourth person. She could identify the presence of her mother and father downstairs, and her brother down the hall. Everything was clearer now as if her head had been buried under sand for eighteen years. She could see, hear, and feel more. "Great. My spidey senses are tingling," she mumbled.

Robberies weren't rare in La Push. Occasionally, some thug would decide that he wanted his neighbor's radio or TV. The only thing that prevented crimes like that was that everyone knew everyone, so the thug would be discovered in a few days, he'd be beaten over the head by his mother, and the stolen items were usually returned. Justice.

Still, it wasn't impossible that someone would decide to rob the Clearwaters. No one could be trusted too much.

Leah pulled the comforter off her head. Next to her closet stood a man.

"Don't scream," he whispered.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" she muttered as she lunged for the Swiss Army knife in her nightstand drawer.

He grabbed her arm. The nerve!

Enraged, Leah slapped him. Consequences be damned.

But there'd be none because, in the lamplight, she recognized him.

He grabbed the offending arm and poked and prodded it. "You're lucky you didn't injure yourself," he scolded her.

"Nevermind that, why on earth did you break into my house?"

Edward met her eyes. His hesitation gave her a moment to take him in. Of course, he didn't look a bit different - he had the same fair skin, sharp jawline, thick eyebrows, and of course, the red hair that looked like he'd been running. Though, his eyes now held a heaviness that contrasted with his youth.

"Well?" Leah pressed, her anger fading to curiosity.

For once, he was quiet. He pulled her into a brief embrace. Leah squeaked in surprise but didn't push him away. He said, "I had to make sure you were safe."

"Of course, I'm safe. I haven't been in the woods at all. You seem to be the one that's in trouble." She never took notice of the purple-black bruises under his eyes. Without thinking, she reached up to touch them and he didn't stop her. "Have you been trouble sleeping?"

"I don't sleep. That's a very significant fact about vampires. What else have you forgotten?" he teased, looking more like himself.

"Now that you mention it, I'm having trouble remembering your name - Earl? Edwin? Hedwig?"

"I concede that your memory is remarkable. The bruises appear when I've gone a substantial amount of time without feeding."

Leah took a step back. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Edward grabbed her wrist and brought it to his face. He inhaled deeply. Oddly, he grimaced. "I'm certain."

"Really? Is this why you came? To tell me you fed on so many animals you became immune to human blood?" Leah joked but she was very concerned. There were simply too many surprises that night to wrap her head around them all.

"I promise that what I'm about to tell you is completely true," he told her.

"Not much could shock me after tonight," she told him, sitting down in the corner she just yesterday had been her hideout from the world. Some great powerful protector she was - it seemed like everyone she loved either left or got hurt or both. She cursed Ella under her breath.

Edward didn't follow her. His face was distant but she felt the anger rolling off of him in waves. "They turned you into an experiment," he growled.

Everything about him was more feral than she'd ever seen him - except maybe the night they'd met. Leah feared for the targets of his rage - an upset Edward was something fearsome.

"Edward, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down right now. If you wake my family up, I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Then tell me why you volunteered to let them do that to you!"

Under the critical gaze, Leah blushed. "I felt as if there was no other choice."

His face fell. He sat down next to her. For a minute, he seemed like any other seventeen-year-old - unsure and fragile. "I'm too late, then."

"You're too late for what?"  
"To rescue you."

Leah didn't want an explanation right now, but she needed one. He had met a fairy in New York who was pressuring the Cullens into an alliance. Apparently, this Echo person was the granddaughter of Ella. Carlisle wisely declined the proposition, so Echo told Edward -

"Wait. She took away your sense of smell?" Leah now understood his anger over Ella. Without his permission, they changed an integral part of him. Good intentions or not, that was twisted.

"Almost. She reduced my craving for human blood."

"That shouldn't be possible. Why would she even do that?"

"She...she...she misinterpreted our...relationship," he struggled. Leah would have laughed at him if her heartbeat wasn't going crazy. "Ella seemed to think she was helping me by taking away that...barrier...in between us."

"And this Echo chick gave away their scheme? Wow."

"She was trying to convince me to agree, so she told me, 'We could help her love you back.'" He swallowed, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. If he was human, he'd probably be bright red.

Leah tried to hide her shock. "Edward...do you…"

"No. And even if I did, they have no right. That, combined with tonight's events proves that they are not to be trusted."

Thankfully, the awkward moment between them passed as quickly as it had come.

"Then what will you do?"

"We will move again, try to evade them."

Leah began to pace back and forth, thinking it over.

Edward continued, "And you disagree." It was a statement, not a question.

"Did I say that?"

"No, but you're realizing it as you think it over. You're starting to feel that I'm wrong.

Leah echoed the words she had been told only a few hours ago: "You're thinking shallowly."

'_You have the chance to learn a little more about the world. These people could hurt...or they just might help. You could regret this. And Carlisle, when he thinks about it...he will, too. Don't live in fear because of a risk of danger.'_

"Leah, why should we join forces with people that offered you to me as a bargaining tool?"

She caught herself before she winced. "We're past that, Edward. I am practically one of them, now. If you guys are working with them, then I'd have someone on my side."

"I never asked you to do that. This was one of the worst decisions you could have made."

Leah frowned. They were arguing now. She needed to get the conversation back on track. "This is the chance to test the validity of their claims. The legends mention zilch about anything close to fairies. If that story Echo fed you is true, then why not ask them for a favor?"

He caught the direction of her thoughts. "You're insane."

"But you love me, anyway." She needed to test the waters, make sure nothing was weird between them.

He smirked. "All is well."

"Good. Now you think that over and I'm going to sleep before I pass out." Leah crawled under the covers.

"Leah, I'm not going to change my mind. The safety of my family comes before everything."

"I know. They're your tribe. But sometimes you have to take risks to protect your tribe."

After that, Edward didn't respond. She supposed he left. There was nothing more to be said. Neither of them was going to change their minds. Geez. He was a rebel one moment than a stickler than next. "An enigma," she slurred.


End file.
